Find Our Way (UNDER CONSTRUCTION)
by HanandtheBana
Summary: Twenty-one with a five-year-old that looked like the criminal on tv? Highschool sweethearts that swore to always be together and in love until one beautiful yet horrible night. Where did he go? What did he do? What does she do now? Unknown pregnancies, kidnappings, engagements, heartbreaks, betrayals. What would be enough to bring their hearts back together? SASUHINA AU
1. History Repeats Itself, kind of?

**It's been a while since I've updated and I have my strong reasons to why and it's simply that I lost interest in this story. Not really because of not knowing what to do next, but more of me losing MY entertainment in the scheme. It was supposed to lay out perfectly into a SASUHINA story but even though I had mainly good reviews, I've also had bad and I tried pleasing the bad reviews with what they wanted to see and completely lost sight of what _I_ wanted to happen throughout it and I've come to my decision to fix it how it should be to MY liking. **

**I would love the feedback on the small changes that I plan to make and hope those who were interested in the story still is because I am not planning to stop this until the very end. Please, those who read all the chapters I've put up reread because there indeed will be intense changes to some very important occasions.**

 **This is a SASUHINA story with a tiny hint of NARUSAKU and big hint of NARUHINA, but as I stated up there, the main ship is SASUHINA. If you do not agree with this pairing, PLEASE EXIT NOW because I've weirdly become obsessed with their shipping and will please my needs goddammit! lol**

 **RATED M - WITH STRONG LANGUAGE AND SITUATIONS WITH SOME TRIGGERS**

 **LEMONS LATER IN THE FUTURE (MAYBE) ALONG WITH SEXUAL SITUATIONS**

 **~And please keep in mind that I do not own ANY Naruto (Except for Ren!) Please, enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Soseki, come on! Grandma and Grandpa are waiting!" Hinata gently called her son, shyly smiling at her ex-lovers' parents as they waited impatiently. Not really her son's grandmother, but mostly his grandfather. Damn, did she need this break or what?

She was a mother, a young and single mother at that. It wasn't every day that your high school sweethearts _best friend_ swept you off your feet, and that is exactly what happened to her.

Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha made her feel alive back then like she was made for this world and that she was meant to be loved. There wasn't a doubt in her body that he didn't love her, but she knew it wasn't enough love to make him stay.

They dated for two years before he left and she got pregnant a week after. I know right, seventeen and pregnant. But she was happy, especially with his parent's support once her father kicked her out. He hated the Uchiha name and hated them together, so it didn't surprise her much. Though still left a wound.

When their son was born, Mikoto helped choose a name. Soseki. It was so beautiful and reminded Hinata of Sasuke. The first two years of Soseki's life, his grandparents been helping and trying to keep Hinata's hope up for Sasuke, saying he'll return eventually. She didn't know where the hell he went to begin with but knew it was with Itachi.

It wasn't till she saw the news of them being wanted that she truly gave up on him. Did he leave her out of the blue to become a criminal? And they had a son!? He didn't know of course, but still! She feared that one-day Soseki would point to Sasuke's mugshot and yell, " _Hey! That's my daddy!"_ She didn't want that at all, especially since she once loved that said man.

Soseki was now five years old, and Hinata was ready. She couldn't continue waiting for Sasuke to return from whatever he was doing, especially since he was a wanted criminal. She's been ready, but she was now ready to find different love. Soseki was old enough and Sasuke's parents been laying back on the comments about him.

They truly wanted her to be loyal and wait for him, but Sasuke ended things with her the moment he left her that night with Itachi. If only he knew she was carrying his child, maybe he would've stayed..

She looked at her watch and frowned, noticing she was running late for her date. She went to walk towards Soseki's room, but he ended up bumping into her.

"Whoa, sorry mommy." He giggled, looking up at his mother as she smiled and looked down. He looked exactly like Sasuke. His eyes, a bit of his hair, nose, mouth, chin. The only things he had of Hinata was her ears and personality. Maybe a bit of her skin color but despite that, this child was definitely Sasuke's.

"It's okay." She chimed, messing up her sons' hair. She loved him with all her heart, she wouldn't trade any of this for the world. "Grandma and Grandpa have a surprise for you, are you ready?" She asked, giggling herself once her son furiously nodded. He had her personality, maybe with a mixture of Sasuke's. His mother does say he reminds her of her son. Hinata knew she missed her sons very dearly. She couldn't imagine being in her shoes.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, rushing into his grandfather's arms as Fugaku held them out for him. Hinata held her hands together next to her heart as Mikoto fixed Soseki's hair.

"Heavens, he's such an angel." She whispered, smiling wide once her grandson blushed.

"Yes, he is." Fugaku agreed, cuddling his grandson practically to death and caused Hinata to giggle once more.

"Papa, y-you're crushing me!" Soseki gasped for air, dramatically taking in a deep breath once Fugaku loosened his grip. "Much betterrr." He breathed out, smiling towards Hinata once she kissed his cheek.

"Be good and listen to grandma and grandpa, okay?" Hinata requested, smiling widely once her son nodded. She was most likely late for her date, but she didn't care. This was her baby and if the heavens said so, her _only_ man. _'He was quite the handsome one too.'_ She thought with a giggle.

"Okay, mommy!" He said, kissing her cheek as they all began walking out. Fugaku walked ahead of the ladies, knowing exactly what his wife was about to do so decided to keep Soseki's pure ears away. This was adult talk and he was still a child.

"Please tell me you're looking for a fling and not someone to daddy Soseki?" Mikoto breathed, looking at Hinata and how she was dressed. She wore a sewed lavender sweater and a white skirt reaching the tops of her knees. It wasn't inappropriate, but Sasuke was still out there with hope for her to be loyal. She just knew he was, the Uchiha men loved hard and were always loyal..

Hinata blushed at the question and looked towards her feet. Did it matter? She saw Mikoto and Fugaku as her in-laws, especially since they were in a way. So, she always tried hearing them out, but sometimes they needed to be reminded that she and Sasuke broke up five years ago and that she was still a woman who had needs.

"I-I haven't really thought about that." Hinata shyly mumbled, knowing herself better than anyone. She knew she wasn't the type of girl to sleep around with just anyone, but it _has_ been a while. Maybe if it was.. No, what was she thinking? "I'm just testing my heart out." She assured her mother-in-law, weakly smiling once she nodded in agreement. Just because she was finally trying to move on from Sasuke, didn't mean it didn't hurt her.

Mikoto saw the look on Hinata's face but decided not to speak on it. She was just going to bring up Sasuke and tell her once more not to rush things, but she knew Hinata was tired of hearing that. No matter how kind she was, she had her limits. Mikoto learned that the hard way once..

 ** _~Flashback_**

 _She walked into the living room with a book and juice. Breathing, "Mission complete". Her in-laws looked at her with amusement as she plopped down on the sofa in front of them._

 _Her son was two and such a little rascal. She finally laid him down for his nap and wanted to take one herself, but knew she couldn't. She had to be a kind host and take care of her sons' grandparents. It was nice seeing them often too, especially since she cut ties with her father. For him to kick her out.. What choice did she have?_

 _She looked at the TV as Mikoto was watching the news. There was so much crime in Konoha these days, that Hinata feared to walk to work. She needed a car, but her money went towards their apartment and food. Life as a single mother was difficult, but she wouldn't trade it for the world. Sasuke would come back eventually, and they could raise their child together.. He had to come back._

 _"When Itachi was younger he wasn't as energetic as Sasuke, so I can't say that he should waste that energy away with his older brother." Mikoto chimed, noticing Hinata's stressed face. She hated seeing the poor girl like this, especially since her son knocked her up and left._

 _When Hinata came looking for Sasuke with the big news, she must admit she was furious. They both were in high school still and not only did he run away with his older brother, but he had a baby on the way! Way to run away from your choices. It was one of the worst things she's ever seen as a mother. Watching Hinata break down in front of her because of her son knocking her up and running away, it was horrible. Not to mention her father kicking her out.. She was such a wreck._

 _She kept Hinata faithful and hopeful that he'll soon return to her and their son, which Mikoto truly believed was true. The boy never showed his feelings on his sleeves, but Mikoto was his mother. She knew he had deep feelings for Hinata just by looking at him, so knew he didn't just leave her like that for nothing. It was always a reason towards his actions, except for the sudden pregnancy at least._

 _Hinata weakly giggled, flipping through the book she read to Soseki. He would have a sibling if Sasuke was around.. Everything would be much easier if he was around. "That's true.." She replied, slowly looking up once Mikoto rubbed her shoulder._

 _"Don't give up on him, he will find his way bac-"_

 _The music to the news cut her off as Fugaku turned it up with a loud_ _ **shush!**_

 _"_ _ **Breaking news.**_ _You think robberies and kidnaps are the top crimes in Konoha? Well, not anymore._

 _Two men who brutally murdered a doctor named Kabuto Yakushi was identified as Itachi Uchiha and his younger brother Sasuke Uchiha."_

 _"Oh, my god…" Hinata whispered, covering her mouth as Fugaku turned it up more._

 _"Witnesses reportedly saw them speed off in a black SUV with two unidentified suspects._

 _At the moment, we still don't know what their motive was, but we will soon get you all updated._

 _If you see the suspects in these pictures, please be sure to dial…"_

 _"Our sons are killers now, Mikoto. Where did we go wrong?" Fugaku asked, angrily turning the TV off as Hinata held back her tears. He had a son, but wanted to kill doctors!?_

 _"I-I…" She tried to talk but found no words for her husband. He rubbed his temples as he released a long and deep sigh._

 _"You know they're going to want our statement to this whole thing, right? We're the parents to those idiot children of ours." Fugaku stated, causing his wife to slowly nod. She had no words for this. Hell, her body couldn't even function correctly. That's how shocked she was about this. "I'm going to have to go down to the station and try to clear their name or figure something out.. I don't kno-."_

 _"I can't believe him." Hinata said firmly, clutching her fist together as she looked down at the book. He could've been home reading a book to their baby, but instead wanted to commit murder! How would Soseki see that!?_

 _"H-Hinata, I'm sure there was a reason to thi-"_

 _"A reason to commit murder? He left me to commit murder!? He has a son! We bought a beautiful child into this world, but he wants to take people out!" She shakily yelled as she pointed towards her sons' bedroom. She slowly dropped her hand, holding it for the life of her as she remembered Sasuke's handsome face. "Whatever his reason is, I'm happy he isn't around. My son doesn't need such a thing." She said her son with more venom than she thought she could conduct._

 _"Hinata, Soseki needs a father in his lif-"_

 _"Not one that kills!" She yelled at her mother-in-law, causing Mikoto's eyes to widen. "Soseki is too precious for such a thing!" She shakily stated, jumping to her feet as she had enough. "I-I'm going to get rest before he wakes up from his nap, so please... excuse yourselves." She excused herself, closing her bedroom door firmly behind her. It wasn't till she heard the front door open and close that she finally allowed herself to break down. She couldn't believe such a thing… Her Sasuke was a.. A criminal!_

 ** _End of flashback~_**

She's never seen Hinata so angry before, but she didn't want to think of such things so she jumped into the car with her husband and grandson. "Just be safe, Hinata." She winked, causing the woman to blush. If she was only looking for a fling, of course she'd wish her luck to keep her uterus empty.

Hinata waved them goodbye as they drove off and began doing so herself, driving to the coffee shop her and her supposed date was to meet at. She was late, but it didn't matter as he was running late himself. She knew if she was dating for Soseki to have a _"daddy"_ , this was a no-no. He was running late, and that just indicated him being a normal late person. What if one day she wanted him to take Soseki to school, was he going to be late?

She shook her head, what the hell was she thinking? She _wasn't_ looking for a guy to father her son. Soseki knew he had a father and saw younger pictures of him. He didn't need a replacement, he needed the real thing. Hinata frowned at that. Maybe if she just stuck to liking Naruto she wouldn't be in such a horrible predicament. God, she wondered what Sasuke was doing right now and just like that.. Her date showed up.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I was just caught in traffic." The brunette nervously chuckled, throwing his keys down on the table which made Hinata jump slightly. "Heh, so.. How about a coffee?" He asked, smiling once Hinata hesitantly nodded. _'Yep, definitely won't be Soseki's daddy.'_ She thought, mentally beating herself up for even thinking of such a thing.

 ** _Meanwhile at a hideout up North.._**

Sasuke counted their weapons as Itachi trimmed his hair. His brother was such a girl sometimes, especially when it came to his precious hair. Karin came up to Sasuke, trailing her fingers up his arm very slowly. Heavens, she was so annoying.

"What do you want?" He asked her, counting the last few throwing knives they had left. He hated this group, but he needed to be with them to help Itachi find that asshole of a scientist. The bastard took his brothers lover and since Itachi was the son of Fugaku Uchiha, the chief of the police station in Konoha. Itachi had his ways to be off-grid for this with permission, of course not from their hometown station though, they were all loyal assholes to their asshole of a father. Sasuke knew how dire the situation was when Itachi told him about it, especially because Hinata was just as special to him as Izumi was to Itachi.

They didn't know if she was alive or not but did know Karin here use to work with the guy. Well, for him. She seemed very crazed and needed help, but Sasuke didn't care. He just wanted to find Izumi and go home back to Hinata. Heavens, did he hope she waited for him. He missed her so much.. It's been five years. Five fucking years and he hasn't let a day go by without thinking of her, she was his first and only love. Nothing was going to change that.

"You." She whispered on his skin, causing him to roll his eyes. He didn't care for her like that, he just wanted her to take them to the kidnapper and Izumi and then leave.

"Not my type." He said flatly, writing down the numbers of their weapons. "Suigetsu, maybe next time don't stab yourself. Keep in mind this is _your_ job." Sasuke sighed, moving past and away from Karin as she pouted.

"Listen boss man, it was Karin's fault. She's the one that decided to go all banshee on me." Suigetsu stated, rolling his eyes as Karin flipped him off. "Oh, drink me." He grumbled, causing Karin to drastically gag. They were all so dramatic, but Sasuke just ignored it.

"Itachi, this is the closest we have ever been. When are we going to get a move on it?" Sasuke asked his older brother, yanking the alcohol for Suigetsu's cut out of his hand for a long swig. _'Twenty-two, and proud.'_ He thought, watching his brother gather the weapons he needed.

"Karin, are you positive this is his main hideout?" Itachi asked, clocking his gun as Sasuke began doing the same. They have never killed anyone, but he was definitely about to change that. She nodded in confirmation, gathering the rest of the throwing knives with Jugo. Itachi watched that man like a crow.. He was tall and dangerous.

He and Sasuke never killed anyone, but he sure as hell has. A few times at that too. He was gentle with some animals and sometimes Sasuke, but everyone else he had either no emotion towards or the intention to want to kill.

"I believe it is. We should go in a back way though, just in case." She said, rubbing the knives together as she watched Sasuke slide a shirt on. Him shirtless was honestly amazing, if only he kept it that way.

"Let's just go in, gut him, come out. I'm tired of this shit." Sasuke said flatly, opening the door to their miniature hideout. Suigetsu had to stay behind, but he was still useful. He began packing up their suv as everyone headed out.

"Foolish little brother. The whole point in all of this is to find Izumi. Let's find her first before we kill him, she doesn't need to see that." Itachi mumbled, reaching for his gun as Jugo kicked it open. They said be settle, but he was far from that when it came to bloodshed. They've been partners for five years after all, so he should know.

"Tsk, whatever. Let's just do this." Sasuke mumbled, stealthily making his way down the hall. Heavens, he just wanted to go home. Itachi was always the child who was supposed to take over their fathers roll in the police career after he retired, not Sasuke. It was a fucking blessing that Itachi's name was so well-known for being a prodigy for this shit that gave him the right to find Izumi professionally... Kinda at least, they still were rolling around with fucking criminals.

Jugo was a mess, killing anyone that wronged him or threatened weirdly Sasuke. Sasuke just assumed five years of hanging around him did that to a crazy person, so seemed to be used to it as it just meant extra protection.

Suigetsu, they met up with him four years ago after he robbed a blacksmiths store. Yeah, how you might ask? He's fucking good at what he does, _especially_ with the swords he took.

Karin, heavens. They met up with her eight months ago, finally getting leads on the asshole that took Izumi. She left the guy this year, but they weren't sure if Izumi was alive or not because _"Lord Orochimaru"_ is very private. Other than her helping them drastically, she's annoying in Sasuke's book. Always trying to seduce him and touch him, he hated it.

"Dammit!" Karin grumbled, stopping with everyone else as they realized the hideout was abandoned. "If this is abandoned.. then.." She froze, allowing a small smile to creep up on her face.

"What?" Itachi asked, running his fingers surprisingly stressfully through his hair as she waved for them all to follow her. Itachi couldn't believe it was another abandoned hideout. How many hideouts do one man need!?

"In two months, I say we'll make it to him. He only has two main hideouts, and this place has recently been wiped clean. This next one is going to take a bit of planning though." She explained, smiling once Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"Planning like?" He asked, genuinely curious about what she meant.

"We're gonna need a boat." Itachi answered for her, understanding everything clearly. Of course he'd take her to Kiri, their ancestor technically took over the damn state. He wished they could just catch a plane as it'll take hours and not days, but they were "wanted" because of their homicidal acquaintance. That would've only caused a scene and would've blown their cover.

"I know just where we could go to look then." Sasuke said flatly, tucking his hands into his pockets as he and Itachi led everyone towards the place. With this boat, it'll take a month.

He was so close to being done with this that he could feel Hinata's touch, and boy did he miss those touches of hers.

* * *

They held hands as the movie finished up. She heard about guys deliberately picking scary movies for the women to hold them for protection, but she didn't think one bit of it was true. When she and Sasuke were together, he'd always let her pick the movie as they had similar taste. This guy though.. Well

"Whoa! That was scary, huh?" The brunette asked, squeezing Hinata's hand out of fright from a jump scare. It wasn't scary, she saw that coming from a mile.

The movie was about this lady that's been cursed by her dead baby as she got an abortion. Her sons now older in the spirit world, so is doing everything in his power to ruin her. Ren, her date, got scared by her hiding under the bed once every light in her room went off and she got pulled.

She was trying to enjoy this date but he kept giving her bad vibes. He had over three visible tattoos and had a bad habit of smoking. This was their second date together and started off bad, unlike the first one when it didn't start at all (He bailed). And to top it all off, he kept saying the word-

"Shit! That was a good movie, huh?" He asked her, walking them out of the screening room and towards the exit. She shyly nodded as he laughed and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into a one arm hug. "What do you want to do next?" He asked her, lighting another cigarette.

"W-well, I think we should-"

"Hinata?" a beheaded voice called in the distance, stopping the couple in their tracks. She wanted to make it home before Soseki and his grandparents did. It was like the world was teaching her a lesson that she definitely wasn't going to forget. Never agree to a date with a hot bookstore customer.

If he wasn't dressed so put together and dressed in his normal attire, she would've most likely declined. But.. That and he didn't even know about her son, which was a no-no. She didn't want to upset him about it, but how did one put that into a conversation at her age? _"Oh yeah by the way, I have a five-year-old son even though I'm twenty-one"._ Life didn't work like that!

The figure came into view with a pink-haired woman by his side. It was Naruto. She instantly wanted to run, especially since she and Ren weren't doing this _ever_ again. "Hey, Hinata!" The blonde exclaimed, smiling widely at her as Ren extinguished his cigarette. _'At least he has manners..'_ Hinata thought, faking a smile towards her friends.

It wasn't that she wasn't happy to see them, she just didn't want to explain herself about hanging out with someone like Ren. Not that he was a bad person, he just wasn't her type in a lot of ways than the other. What would her friends do around her date that knows nothing?

"H-hey Naruto, Sakura." She greeted them, blushing as Ren never released her from his hug. She would've asked what they were doing together but she didn't want to be nosy, or here at all if she was being completely honest with herself.

"Who's this? You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend?" Naruto asked, causing Sakura's eyes to widen. Hinata knew what that look was, she knew exactly what was next.

"R-Ren?" She gasped, stepping closer towards Hinata's supposed boyfriend. He released her from his hug and gasped himself. What was going on here? This wasn't what was supposed to happen. Sakura was supposed to hit Naruto or growl at him, not know her date.

"Oh my god, Sakura. It's been a while man." Ren laughed, yanking her into a hug as she did the same. Naruto looked just as confused as Hinata did. "Or should I say, _woman_?" Ren laughed at his horrible joke with Sakura, causing Hinata's head to hurt worse than on one of Soseki's bad nights. What the hell was going on here? Hinata had no clue and sadly was too shy and confused to ask, unlike Naruto.

"You two know each other?" He asked with a confused smile, looking dumbfounded in the face as the weirdly perfect match nodded. Well, that much was obvious, but how?!

"Yeah man, we totally use to date." Ren said, holding Sakura a bit too close for Hinata's liking. They were on a date and he was practically smothering her friend, a friend he supposedly used to date.

"F-For how long exactly?" Hinata asked Sakura, blushing once Sakura blushed. Obviously for an embarrassingly long time, which Hinata couldn't understand at all. When did all this happen? How did she miss this couple when it was a thing?

"Ever since you gave birth to Soseki, we've been on and off." She explained, causing Ren to gasp. Shit, she didn't tell him about Soseki. She literally wanted to just hide right now but knew that was impossible.

"Shit, am I cheating on you right now?" He asked, causing Hinata to nearly sigh over his stupidity. Why did she ever agree to go on a date with someone this dense? Was it because she needed affection? No, that couldn't have been it.. Or could it have?

"I-I don't know. I mean, I was about to go on a date with him." Sakura pointed towards Naruto, causing him to raise an eyebrow. Sakura's confession made Hinata sad. Naruto finally scored a date with Sakura only for her to bail on him with her date. If that wasn't bad luck, she doesn't know what is.

Hinata knew Sakura wasn't dumb, if anything she was the smartest in their classes. It completely surprised her to watch this whole thing play out. What was it about him that made her friend blush like that? This whole situation then hit her. Sakura used to say all these things to Hinata about Naruto.. Shi-

"Shit dude, that's a bummer. I was on a date with Hinata too, but we were ending it so I was gonna ask you out." Ren explained, causing Sakura to blush and Naruto to growl. Hinata's eyes narrowed at that, she was going to end it but he couldn't just assume things _right_ in front of her!

"That's pathetic man! How could you randomly end your date with Hinata just to steal _my_ date!? You don't deserve neither!" Naruto yelled as Ren relit his cigarette and blew the smoke rudely in his face. "Bastard!-"

"Naruto, maybe next time OK?" Sakura asked, defusing Naruto's anger like a light switch as he frowned and gave her a small nod. He didn't deserve this, all he's ever wanted was her and she still was playing hard to get. "Hinata, is this okay?" She Asked Hinata, knocking her out of her thoughts completely.

Was this okay? She didn't like him, their date sucked, and he definitely wasn't going to be around her son. He says too many cuss words, smoke too many cigarettes, and is highly inappropriate physically and obviously mentally. She needed someone who was mature and loved kids and didn't do too many inappropriate things that made it seem like she had more than one kid.

"Yes, I have to go home a-anyway." Hinata replied with a bow, making her way towards her car almost instantly. She wanted to read this horrible day away, especially when she heard Sakura tell her to tell Soseki hello and her idiotic date asked who that was. Her son, it was her damn son!

"Hey Hinata, wait up!" Naruto called once she began pulling out. She frowned as she saw Sakura and Ren walk back inside the theater. Damn, did this day go completely wrong so damn fast? Once Naruto was standing outside her window he panted, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

He was still extremely adorable in Hinata's eyes, just his best friend stole her heart and she sadly felt empty without it. Her son filled her with joy of course, but some things can never be replaced when someone you loved knocked you up and then abandoned you for no reason for years with a child that looks exactly like them. She didn't know if she could ever forgive him again, nor trust him.

"Mind if I come with?" Naruto asked, causing her eyes to widen so he quickly explained. "N-not for a date or anything, I just haven't seen Soseki in a while and well.. Sakura and I walked here." He admitted, causing Hinata to slightly laugh.

"Hey, that's rude ya' know? Especially since I stood up for you against that douche." He smiled, genuinely liking that giggle of hers. He still couldn't believe Sasuke left her out of the blue, she was a perfect friend so he just knew she was a perfect girlfriend towards him.

"Get in, I'm sure Soseki would love to see you." She said gently, opening the passenger door for her close friend. Naruto helped here and there when she was pregnant and after she gave birth, but this felt different. It felt more like he wanted to see his family than her son, and it weirdly made her feel happy. He was like family in a way though, especially towards Soseki. He was uncle Naruto..

Their drive towards her place was filled with conversation and laughter about the old days and current days, Hinata loved it! And she was positive Naruto did too. They would never have such deep conversations like this, it wasn't deep like her emotions deep, but decent.

As soon as they walked into her apartment Soseki jumped off the couch and into his arms, of course after hugging Hinata. "Whiskers!" Soseki exclaimed, causing Hinata and Naruto to laugh at his well-known nickname. Mikoto and Fugaku looked somewhat confused at.. Pretty much all of this.

Fugaku couldn't help but give Hinata a disgusted look. Naruto was Sasuke's best friend, and the questions that filled his mind wasn't so PG for his grandsons' ears. It wasn't a secret that Hinata used to like if not loved Naruto, but having a mystery child with his best friend wasn't okay.

Sasuke didn't even know Soseki existed. If Naruto and Hinata decided to get together, he'll never get to find out either. Over the years of them being best friends, Fugaku knew the familiar blond well.

The kid was extremely protective and possessive like Sasuke. He knew it'll be a bloody fight against the two friends over this mini family and he wanted to prevent it the best he could for his grandsons' sake.

"Did you two go on the date together?" He asked, noticing the slight blushes on their cheeks. He took that as a bad sign. They couldn't be together, not with Soseki being so alert to these things. He would know in a heartbeat if things weren't good at home, Fugaku couldn't understand what Hinata was thinking!

Hinata looked at her father-in-law in shock. Why would he ask such things in front of Soseki? In Soseki's eyes, her and his father were still together just he was away on business. Yeah, she didn't like lying to him but his not so good friends at school would bully him about it, so it was the only way.

She couldn't possibly tell him that she was seeing Naruto because she wasn't! And in Soseki's eyes, Naruto was like an uncle! She didn't want him to go to school and telling them his mommy was seeing uncle, that just wasn't okay. Maybe if Sasuke was here- No.. She didn't even want to get into that. He wasn't here and she could handle this alone.

Handle this alone.. It was like a door opened in her mind and body. She did this to herself, but she has been hiding behind _his_ parents for everything. Whenever Soseki was sick or if something came up at work or school.

She was the one that stupidly crawled into bed with her boyfriend without protection, she was the one that was blinded by his silly words of how they'd be together forever. _Not_ his parents.

Hell, it got so bad that she'd call them mother and father as they'd call her the daughter they always wanted. She was the mother, she _is_ a mother. This is her life, her apartment, her son! It was time to act like it. If they wanted to help her, they'd bud out and go bother their son that is the actual father!

But if he didn't want to be apart of her life, fine. She's accepted that and finally pulled up her mommy pants. No more. She could do this alone, she didn't need help. "Mother, Father.. Please. Can we talk in the kitchen?" She asked them, giving them no choice by just her mommy glare.

"Um, I-I guess I'll go show Soseki how to.. Get ready for bed!" Naruto sheepishly said, putting Soseki down and began gently pushing him towards his bedroom. Hinata nodded in acceptance as her and her in-laws made it inside.

"B-But Uncle Naruto, I already know how to change into my PJs?-"

"I'll teach you again!" Naruto chuckled, closing the door behind them. Hinata sighed as she heard that transaction. No matter how much she used to love him and want him, she wasn't that gullible teenager anymore. She was a mother and had to be there for her son, not for her ex-crush. He was amazing with Soseki, but it would only have to be in the uncle range.. Not anything else that involved romance.

"Naruto is Sasuke's best friend-" Fugaku began his lecture, but rudely got cut off by Hinata. She needed to find her backbone and finally did. No more everyday visits, no more peeping into her love life, and definitely no more putting her son against her when it comes to Sasuke! Where is he!? Because she's right here!

"Naruto's _my_ best friend too. Sasuke didn't only leave me, he left Naruto too _along_ with Soseki!" She gently exclaimed, causing her in-law's eyes to widen. "Mother, Father. Sasuke _left_ me, we broke up almost _six_ years ago! I can move on, I can go on dates and see other people." She weakly told them, straightening her back so she could seem strong and put together.

"Sasuke hasn't even had a chance to get to know his son, and you're giving up on him?! After all this time?" Fugaku asked, causing her to tense up over how powerful his voice was. She _had_ to stand her ground though. This wasn't only for her, it was for _her_ son.

"Yes!" She gently yelled, crossing her arms as she realized they weren't her real family. They could never be her real family without their biological son in the picture, to them she was just the mother of their grandson. "My son is almost six years old, and he's _never_ met his father! His last names Uchiha.. But over how much work I've done alone without his father.. I-it should be a Hyuga!-"

"That's disgraceful. He has just as much of Sasuke in him than he does you. He was born to be an Uchiha." Mikoto said sternly, practically breaking Hinata's heart into pieces. "Dating the man you wanted to be with before my son supposedly tricked you into bed isn't going to solve any of your problems, it'll only create new ones."

Fugaku nodded in agreement, folding his arms himself once a tear fell from Hinata's eyes. "Once Sasuke comes back he's gonna want to see his son and be with you. We've raised him right, but are you raising your son right?" He asked, noting the sadness in her eyes as she truly thought about that question.

"Loyalty. That's what the Uchiha name is based on. You going on dates with his best friend isn't going to teach Soseki anything but dishonesty and betrayal." Fugaku said with venom. He wasn't yelling, but his calm voice was like a gun directly pointed towards her heart. "My wife and I accepted you with our sons' actions, and here you are trying to betray him-"

"F-Father, don't you get it? He's betrayed me!" She weakly yelled as she's officially had enough. "My son didn't lead a gullible teenager on for _two_ years talking about marriage and etc. only to get her pregnant and leave her to go _murder_ people with his brother!" She yelled, ignoring their threatening eyes. They've used up their visit and it was now time to go!

" _Whomever_ I choose to spend my single nights with, I'll gladly do it because your guys' son _left_ me this way!" She shakily yelled, pointing towards the front door. "I'm betraying him? Well, he's betrayed me. If you guys want to stop me so badly from moving on, go find him and bug him! I just want my heart healed!" She stated, wiping a tear away once Mikoto frowned.

"You ungrateful little-"

"Nearly six years, Father. _Your_ sons have been absent for nearly _six_ years, but I'm ungrateful? H-he's destroying his life and I'm just trying to keep our son out of the crossfires." She stated once more, shaking her head once Mikoto tried smoothing things over with her.

She was always the levelheaded one during an argument, but this argument wasn't going to be filled with forgiveness. It needed to be filled with change. As soon as Fugaku went to open his mouth once more, Hinata closed it. Enough was enough! "Please, just go." She said, surprising them over how she still had her manners yet an edgy sense to her words.

She walked towards her bedroom and gently closed the door, breaking down once the front door opened and closed. She understood why they were always supporting their son, but was it so blinding to see how wrong he truly was?

He didn't give her any warning whatsoever, he just took her precious virginity and left. That could ruin confidence in oneself, and cause harsh depression which it did to her and way more.. For two weeks, he ignored her calls. It wasn't until his phone was completely off that she finally went to his.

 ** _Flashback… Two months in._**

 _She knocked on her boyfriend's house door for the sixth time this week. She was pregnant and all she wanted to do was tell him once she found out with Tenten last night._

 _She prayed to her mother in the heavens that he was back home, she just knew he was going to be just as thrilled as she was about the big news. They would get through this together. He'd become a cop like he's always dreamed as she'll be the mother she always wanted to be, and they'll get married and live big._

 _She smiled widely at his mother, Mikoto Uchiha. It wasn't until she noticed the frown on her face that she knew the news. He still wasn't home. "I'm sorry sweetie, but Sasuke and Itachi's still gone." Mikoto announced, patting Hinata's shoulder in reassurance._

 _Hinata didn't know if she should tell Mikoto the good news or not, but couldn't decide as a car pulled up in their driveway. His father, Fugaku. By the look on his face, Hinata knew whatever was about to come out of his mouth wasn't good news._

 _"Any reports on them, Dear? Hinata here came to check herself, so it's alright to share whatever you've found out." Mikoto assured him, gesturing for the three of them to enter the house for more privacy._

 _They sat in the dining room as Mikoto began making tea, listening to Hinata's request for just water. She didn't think too much of it, but she sure as hell should've. Fugaku took a premade snack and sighed, leaning his head back once Hinata and Mikoto looked at him with wary eyes._

 _"They fled the state with some guys. The cameras that got them isn't so good either, so our sons are the only ones being blamed right now." Hinata frowned at that as Mikoto sunk her head. "We assume that one of the guys with them is a criminal named Jugo that was let out under unauthorized consequences, but we can't make that assumption a fact as we don't have enough evidence." Hinata gasped along with Mikoto, what did this mean?_

 _"Are you saying our sons are with a criminal right now?!" Mikoto asked, trying her best to hold the tears that threatened to fall. Their babies could be dead now! Why was he just sitting here doing nothing!?_

 _Fugaku hesitantly nodded and for the first time, she saw Mikoto Uchiha lose her closure and Fugaku Uchiha worry. "Why the hell are you just sitting on your ass then?! Our sons are- Our sons could be dead!" She fell to her knees, causing her husband to instantly catch and cradle her._

 _"W-were they kidnapped?" Hinata shakily asked, crying herself but feared if she fell out right now it could injure their baby. Their baby! W-would Sasuke never get the chance to meet their baby? No, of course that won't happen. He wasn't dead and he was coming back to see their baby born, he had to!_

 _"Oh heavens!" Mikoto cried, squeezing her husband's arm as her heart broke. The whole scene just made Hinata cry more, she couldn't figure it out either. Was Sasuke and Itachi about to die? And an unauthorized criminal being let out and then suddenly appearing with them? Something wasn't right!_

 _Fugaku shook his head, letting out a sigh as he began explaining the situation in better detail. "When I said they're getting most of the blame, it's because they were seen getting into an SUV with the alleged killer willingly. It wasn't a kidnapping, and Itachi knows half my cases so would know if that was Jugo."_

 _"So Sasuke planned on leaving me.." Hinata mumbled, instinctively touching her stomach as she realized it. She ran him away. Was it because she felt pain during their first time? Because that was normal.. Or was it because she just wasn't good enough? She wiped her new tears away as she stood up. "I'm sorry, but I-I have to go."_

 _She rushed out of there, catching the nearest taxi home. He intentionally left her and here she was, mysteriously pregnant. She had to tell someone, she had to tell her father! He would be furious, but he'd help her. He had to.._

 _"Father!" She called out, rushing into the house and scared nearly her whole family. Her little sister jumped up with their father as Hinata ran into his arms. "He left me!" She cried out, breathing in her father's strong scent as he cradled her._

 _"Shh, Shh.. What's wrong Hinata? What's happened?" Hiashi asked, patting his eldest daughters head as she began explaining._

 _She forgot he didn't know anything that's happened for the past two months with her and Sasuke, but that was only because he'd insist that she didn't mention such a guy in his house. It wasn't until she got to the pregnancy part that really got him ticked off though.._

 _"Wait, repeat that?" Hiashi ordered, feeling his stomach turn immediately as he heard her clearly. She backed away from her father, well.. He pushed her away and she began nervously playing with her hands. He'd understand eventually, she thought to herself as she prepared herself for the worse._

 _"I haven't seen him in two months and o-our baby is due in seven. Father, I-I'm pregna-"_ _ **SMACK!**_ _She fell, noticing she fell from a slap in the face. She shakily placed her hand on the cheek her beloved father just slapped and raised her free hand up to stop her little sister from doing any action towards their fathers own. This was between them, she truly deserved that for being-_

 _"Irresponsible! You foolish, FOOLISH LITTLE GIRL!" He raged, crossing his arms as he glared down at his daughter. "And what are you going to do? Keep it?" He asked, letting out a strong sigh as she weakly nodded. "Of course, you're foolish! Do you have any idea how much a baby cost? And you just said the deadbeat left you, so you're going to be a single mother!" He yelled, ignoring Hinata's tears._

 _"F-Father, h-he's going to be coming b-back-" She tried to stand by Sasuke, but her father just knocked her down again._

 _"I've warned you about guys like him, he's used you for sex and left you. He ISN'T coming back because you didn't wait for marriage! You're now seventeen and pregnant with an absent baby's father and no GED!" He yelled at her, hitting multiple valid points that only hurt her more. "I'm not taking care of any more children, Hinata. Its either get an abortion or get the hell OUT of my house!"_

 _Hinata gasped at that, looking up and deep into her father's eyes even though she could hardly see out of her own. "F-Father, I-I can't get rid of my-" She stopped herself as her father walked away and up the stairs. Hanabi threw herself on her sister as Hinata broke down more, not knowing where to go as she knew what her father was doing._

 _"I'll support you no matter what, Hina. I'm happy you're pregnant as that just means I'm going to be an auntie. Don't feel do-" Hanabi tried making her big sister feel better, but their father came strutting down the stairs with suitcases and an even angrier look on his face._

 _"Move Hanabi!" He ordered, pushing all the suitcases towards Hinata as the sisters got up and on their feet._

 _"Father, where is she going to go?! Big sister can't just live on the street-"_

 _"Your big sister can do a lot of things I've thought she couldn't, she can handle this." Hiashi said sternly, frowning once Hinata heavily breathed while leaning on a suitcase. Her eyes were closed so she couldn't see the pain he was truly battling with. "You won't be able to finish school or get a good paying job and the loser you're with isn't going to come back until its most likely too late."_

 _Hinata knew he was wrong. She was going to be the best working hard mother ever, and Sasuke was going to come back and be the best father ever! "You want to keep a child you're most likely going to be raising alone. Heh, what Hinata? Are you going to raise the child until ten alone and take Sasuke back once he decides he needs more sex?" She shook her head, sobbing in her hands as he sighed._

 _"Father, y-you're wrong! S-Sasuke will come back. H-He'll experience our child's birth, first words, first walk, first EVERYTHING." She sobbed, her father began smiling once the taxi he called for her earlier finally arrived._

 _"I've been a parent for seventeen years and alive for longer than you and your sister combined. I know for a fact that you are delusional and extremely over your head. Life isn't some fairytale! Once you realize that, I hope you'll make the right choice."_

 ** _End of flashback.._**

She truly didn't want to believe her father back then, but she had to admit he was right. Soseki was going to be six years old in less than two months, and Sasuke didn't even know he existed. She hated how she contemplated if that was a good thing or not, he was the father.

He was a father, but also a killer. She always knew he had anger issues, but she never expected them to lead him down such a horrible road. Her father was right all this time.. If she held onto her precious virginity till they married, he wouldn't be such a killer but a loving father. It was all her fault..

Soseki would need a father eventually. She didn't know what she was going to do, especially about their clan traits. He was an Uchiha while she was a Hyuga, she couldn't teach him Uchiha ways. She wiped a few tears away as she bit her lower lip. Was if a mistake to push away his grandparents?

No.. it couldn't be a mistake. She had to stick to her gut feelings and push forward, not backward! Soseki was growing, not shrinking..

It wasn't until a light knock came echoing off her walls from her bedroom door when she finally pulled herself together or at least tried to. She forgot about her little guest.. Naruto. "C-Come in." She weakly called, giving him a small smile once he walked inside.

"H-Hey.." Naruto sheepishly greeted, scratching the back of his head. "So.. In this apartment there isn't really a lot of privacy for uh.. loud conversations." He hinted, causing her to blush out of embarrassment. Dammit. She bit her lower lip some more, looking down at her lap.

"I-I'm sorry-" She went to apologize, but he quickly shook his head and rushed towards her. She looked up at him in shock once he gripped her hands in his and smiled.

"Don't apologize, Hinata. What they've been doing to you is totally unfair. You should be allowed to date…" Naruto began shyly stating, looking away as a blush took over his cheeks. "Even if that person you want to date is.. Is me.." His words made Hinata practically freeze to death. He heard even _that_ part of the argument?!

"W-What do you mean, Naru-"

"They've been guilting you into staying single and sad for Sasuke because of Soseki when that isn't right at all!" He hissed, trying his best to hide his anger over the situation but Hinata sensed it well. She hated that her situation angered him, but she couldn't just stop her problems with a snap of her fingers. "Sasuke had a choice. Everyone has a choice and he chose to leave you.. to leave _us_."

"Y-Yeah.." Hinata whispered, blushing once Naruto wiped a tear from her cheeks. She didn't know where this was going, but she did know she liked it.. or at least she thinks she did.

"Hinata.. I-Is it true that you u-use to want to be with me?" Naruto sheepishly asked, looking at the ground while Hinata struggled to find words. It wasn't until about three minutes when he finally began talking again. "If so, I'm sorry. Maybe if I wasn't so blind and accepted your feelings-" He stopped himself once Hinata gently shook her head.

"If you weren't so blind, Soseki wouldn't be here today." She giggled, causing Naruto to blush. "In a way, I'm happy my feelings got ignored. Soseki is the best thing that's ever happened to me." She whispered, allowing a small smile that became an even bigger smile to creep up once Naruto rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Well.. I-Is it too late for me to acknowledge your feelings?" He asked, looking further away from her as she gasped. Were her ears playing a trick on her? Because it wasn't cool. "T-That's of course if you still have them." He quickly spoke, causing her to gasp even harder as she heard him loud and clear. Yep, her ears were playing a prank on her.

She squeezed his hands, giving him the answer he wished for. She hoped that was all she had to do to confirm her answer, but he _was_ dense so. "N-Naruto, what about Soseki though? W-What if he looks-"

Naruto shook his head, kissing Hinata's forehead as though a confirmation of her response. He wasn't sure about their future, but he wanted to be there for her no matter what in all ways possible. He's been chasing after Sakura for the longest and didn't even notice this diamond in front of him till it was too late.

He never thought of dating his best friends baby momma, but his best friend left them both without any explanation and broken hearts. Naruto knew if it was the other way around he'd be furious, but he also knew if it was the other way around he would've wanted Sasuke to be there for his woman while he was gone and Naruto did exactly that by always helping out with Soseki and Hinata, but well.. He got feelings that he couldn't shake and thankfully didn't have to.

"We can ease Soseki into this slowly and whenever Sasuke returns we can.. Figure it out then?" He asked, blushing once Hinata hugged him. Did this confirm them being together? "So uh.. You're okay with dating me, right?" He asked, feeling in the mood to just rip the band-aid off. She giggled with a nod and gladly accepted his kiss.

What was she even thinking about earlier with keeping him at arms distance? They could work together to get Soseki to see him other than an uncle because biologically, he wasn't. Fugaku and Mikoto didn't have a say either in whom Hinata decided to be with, especially since she wasn't dumb. Her son obviously came first before any guy, she just wished they'd understand that because it included their son.


	2. The King Is Back!

**It's been a while since I've updated and I have my strong reasons to why and it's simply that I lost interest in this story. Not really because of not knowing what to do next, but more of me losing MY entertainment in the scheme. It was supposed to lay out perfectly into a SASUHINA story but even though I had mainly good reviews, I've also had bad and I tried pleasing the bad reviews with what they wanted to see and completely lost sight of what _I_ wanted to happen throughout it and I've come to my decision to fix it how it should be to MY liking.**

 **I would love the feedback on the small changes that I plan to make and hope those who were interested in the story still is because I am not planning to stop this until the very end. Please, those who read all the chapters I've put up reread because there indeed will be intense changes to some very important occasions.**

 **This is a SASUHINA story with a tiny hint of NARUSAKU and big hint of NARUHINA, but as I stated up there, the main ship is SASUHINA. If you do not agree with this pairing, PLEASE EXIT NOW because I've weirdly become obsessed with their shipping and will please my needs goddammit! lol**

 **RATED M - WITH STRONG LANGUAGE AND SITUATIONS WITH SOME TRIGGERS**

 **LEMONS LATER IN THE FUTURE (MAYBE) ALONG WITH SEXUAL SITUATIONS**

 **~And please keep in mind that I do not own ANY Naruto (Except for Ren!) Please, enjoy! :)**

* * *

Two months later and it was Soseki's birthday month and Naruto's birthday. October 10th, the day she'd never dreamed of spending with Naruto and Naruto only. They weren't really on a date because they were at her house, but Soseki was at his parents' house for a little. Mr. And Mrs. Uzumaki really took a liking towards her son and began spoiling him ever since.

She wasn't really a big fan of the spoiling but decided to let them do some. She wanted to spoil him herself, but her job didn't pay _that_ much. She was hoping after Soseki's birthday she could get a GED. She was extremely smart and wanted a better future for her son and herself.

She and Naruto have been together for two months now, and he's been wonderful around the house and well _around_ her, but most importantly around Soseki. It didn't take as long as they thought to have Soseki understand they were a couple, and that made Hinata very happy. He was such a smart child..

They were just finishing up their second round when Hinata remembered his cake was in the oven. He could truly distract her when he really wanted to, and this was proof of that statement. Her climax was a mix of bliss and worry about his birthday being completely ruined, kicking in that anxiousness she thought she buried so long ago.

He rolled off her and took in a deep breath as she did the same for the same, yet different reason. She was trying to calm herself down. "Hey, are you okay?" She looked at him and nodded, trying her best to fake a smile but he saw right through it. "No, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He asked with worry in his tone, he was such an angel. She was actually shocked he didn't smell his most likely charcoal cake, but then again, she didn't either.

"You didn't h-hurt me, Naruto." She reassured him, showing a slight smirk once he sighed in relief. "I-It's just well.. I-I forgot about your cake and it's most likely burned!" She rushed out, yanking the pillow from under her head just to hide her face with it. "I'm so sorry!" She muffled, pulling the pillow down once he began laughing.

What the hell was so funny? She most likely just ruined his birthday. How were you supposing to celebrate a birthday and throw a birthday party later without a damn birthday cake?! That's right, you don't. You _can't_!

Naruto kissed her forehead, allowing that kiss to trail down the side of her cheekbones and cheeks. She was confused but loved the affection. "You never put it in, Hinata." He whispered, causing her to make some kind of noise. He couldn't tell if it was a gasp or a moan, but he thinks he liked it.

"I asked if I could put something in your oven instead and history was made." His browser history to be exact, he was definitely going to think about this later. She was so hot.. She blushed as she semi recalled everything, but she still needed to see for herself. Naruto was amazing at a lot of things, but being spot on with things wasn't one of his specialties.

"C-Can we still check and see though? I need to see if it's okay." She asked, allowing his quick peck on her lips and smiled once he nodded. She was so happy he understood her struggles, it really made her feel less alone. Back then, Sasuke would usually- No. She bit her lower lip as she slipped on one of Naruto's shirts, she couldn't think of Sasuke. If they were meant to be he would be here by now, not doing god knows what with god knows who..

She decided to get fully dressed as Naruto did the same, Soseki was supposed to be coming home any minute along with the guest that would most likely be disappointed if she truly burned his cake. She began blushing once Naruto took her hand in his and walked them towards the kitchen that was so close it was ridiculous. Heavens, he was such a sweetheart..

 ** _Meanwhile outside a hideout…_**

It was a success, a semi one at least. They couldn't find and kill the guy for what he did to Izumi, but Sasuke was kinda relieved they didn't kill him. The guy was smart enough to leave her in Kiri alone and confused and Sasuke never saw his brother so happy to see a girl before until that day.

He and Izumi got along too, he guessed at least. She was extremely kind and considerate, but she also held grudges when wanted to. He was twenty-two and she still got upset about him _"rejecting"_ her as a child, no.. as a baby! He was a baby for fucks sakes!

He watched from the corner of his eye as his brother and his brothers' lover talked. If anything, they've completed their journey from home and could come back now. Sasuke tried getting Itachi to contact the agents so they could get off scotch free but when he tried mentioning it, Itachi gave him his famous "not now" look. He didn't care though, if his brother wanted to keep this to themselves, fine. All he truly wanted- No _needed_ to do now was find out where Hinata was so he could surprise his love.

"So, are you sure you two aren't wanted?" Izumi asked Itachi, holding his shirt in her hands as though she never wanted to let go of him again. They had an argument and the next thing she knew she was kidnapped by this weird looking man with _too_ much makeup on for his own good. Itachi kissed her forehead, nodding once she opened her eyes back up.

"I'm more than positive that we are perfectly fine. My brother and I haven't done anything majorly illegal and the agents made sure our names weren't demolished during these five years if push came to shove." He explained to her, walking them away from everyone's eyes. He looked at Sasuke and smiled, noticing how much love his brother had for his woman back at home. Now it was just time to reunite them..

"That redhead used to work for Orochimaru, and she said the news tells a diff-" Itachi raised a finger, shushing his lover in a gentle way instead of how he normally saw people do it. He knew she was quite worried about Karin helping them, but she needed not.

"As long as she's head over heels with my foolish little brother she isn't going to betray us, and the agents already handled everything when it comes to that and it's covered, so you mustn't worry." He said simply, causing her eyes to widen at his last words. What the hell did he mean by it being covered? Killing a guy wasn't supposed to be covered, it was supposed to be handled legally!

"I know what you're thinking, and no. The tall one over there.. His names Jugo. He killed that man and the agents will soon take him in under their custody as soon as we depart and I contact them." He assured his lover, smiling once she took in a deep breath.

It all indeed was a lot to process. She was kidnapped, her lover came to rescue her with criminals and his younger brother, he was accused of murder and just found out it was all a covered up lie. What the hell could happen in five years? Nothing as twisted and weird like what happened to her, that's a fact. Just because someone isn't living their life right for five years, doesn't mean everyone isn't. The world still evolves, and that is what Sasuke was about to find out.

"Found it. She lives by some elementary school." Suigetsu said, writing the address down for Sasuke. Itachi and Izumi were ready to leave these guys, but he needed to know where to find Hinata and as soon as Suigetsu wrote down the last digit, they were off.

 ** _Five hours later…_**

She was just finishing up the last of the dishes as Naruto read Soseki a story. She wondered if this is what everything would've been like if things were different. If she and Naruto had a child instead of her and Sasuke. She knew for a fact that if Naruto was the father instead of Sasuke, Soseki would've had a way better childhood than he did now.

"The end." Naruto finished, laughing once Soseki handed him another book. "No, no, no, I thought we agreed to only one book?" He asked the five-year-old, taking the book from him and began waving it in the air. Naruto couldn't believe that in only eight days Soseki was going to be six, it was intense. So intense that he didn't even know how to react about that..

"No, we didn't." Soseki giggled, trying his hardest to reach for the book but Naruto had extremely long arms. He would've stood on top of the couch too, but his mommy would've got angry. It was the second major rule inside their home, that and no jumping on the bed. At least, when mommy was around. "Mommy reads two books, three whenever my teacher says I did well at school." He said, crossing his legs as Naruto praised him.

Soseki closed his eyes as Naruto lowered his guard to mess up his hair, not even realizing Soseki planned this and snatched the book back. "Ha-ha! Got you!" He cheered, waving the book in the air as Naruto sat practically stunned. If he wasn't Sasuke's son, he didn't know who was. He just pulled such a sneaky little trick that it was so obvious who his father was, and it sadly wasn't Naruto.

Naruto truly didn't know how to feel about all of this. He wasn't only dating his best friends' ex, but pretty much every night he was _with_ her. Sasuke would never forgive him and he didn't know if he would like that. They would always argue and stuff, but Naruto felt like this was crossing a line that shouldn't have been crossed but he did. He had a chance to be with Hinata and he blew it, now they were only going to get hurt doing things that they knew was wrong.

"Heyy Soseki, don't drain Naruto now." Hinata laughed as she walked into the living room. They always found a way to make her laugh, their conversations were just priceless. "Are you staying again?" She asked her boyfriend, blushing once he messed up her sons' hair and stood with the biggest smile.

"I would love to, but I feel like I overstayed my visit." His eyebrows furrowed once he noticed her saddened look and quickly walked towards her, Soseki watched intensely. He wasn't fully there, but he could understand the simple things. _'Whiskers just turned down mommy, and now mommy's sad.'_ He thought as he placed the book next to him.

"O-Oh, why would you think that?" She asked, nervously biting her lower lip as he rubbed her shoulders. She felt just like him but wanted this no matter what. He made her happy in a way she hasn't felt in a while, and she sadly didn't want that feeling to disappear again.

"I've been here all week and I even had my birthday party here. I don't want to smother you or Soseki." Naruto explained, frowning once Hinata frowned again. He didn't want to hurt Sasuke, but he definitely didn't want to hurt Hinata more. He didn't know if it was true or not, but these intense feelings could only mean one thing to him.. "Listen.. I love you. I'm just going to be gone for a few hours and I promise I'll come back." He reassured her, smiling once a tear fell down her cheek.

"You're making mommy sad!" Soseki yelled, jumping up and off the couch as Hinata began laughing. Naruto understood why she was freaking out about him leaving, Sasuke said the same stuff to her and hasn't returned in nearly six years. Fucking asshole, Hinata would always say how she trusted him and knew he wasn't going to leave her out of the blue but Naruto knew she was worried about that and sad still.. He was going to try his best to change that for her.

"No honey, I'm not sad. He just made me so happy that I cried." Hinata explained, squatting down to hug her son before he punched her lover. She looked up at Naruto as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. She couldn't say it back just yet, but she felt her old feelings coming back every single day.

"I thought you only cry when you're sad or hurt?" Soseki asked, tilting his head to the side once Hinata began giggling. He was so innocent and beautiful that it always made Hinata proud to say she gave birth to him, gave birth to such a loving child. She shook her head and fixed his hair as it was still messed up from Naruto. Damn, did this child need a haircut or what?

"No sweetie, usually people cry from all sorts of reasons. When I had you, you made me so extremely happy that I cried." She explained, rubbing her sons' cheek as he listened intensely. "I cried so much, but I wasn't sad. I was so happy that your father and I had such an angel." She felt her heart melt once her son gave her the biggest smile she's ever seen.

"So, daddy cried too?" Soseki asked, causing her heart along with Naruto's to practically beat in their stomachs. Of course, that smile was because of Sasuke. Naruto hated this, why would Sasuke abandon them like this especially when his son was such an angel. Naruto knew Soseki didn't accept him and Hinata being together because of Sasuke, and it weirdly hurt him in a way. Soseki asked for another sibling from Sasuke and not Naruto, making sure that Naruto stayed in his lane. He was such an alerted and smart child that it scared Naruto sometimes..

Just as soon as Hinata's mouth opened to answer her sons' question, there was a knock at the door. Hinata looked back at Naruto as he took in a deep breath. She kissed her sons' forehead once she stood and fixed her clothes. "C-Coming!" She called out, feeling this intense knot in her stomach grow more and more intense the closer she got towards the door. She couldn't explain why she felt so weird, but as soon as she opened the door she knew.

"S-S-Sasuke!?" She stuttered out, feeling her heart practically explode as her ex-smiled at her. She looked different from the last time he's seen her. Her hair was shorter than before and her body matured more, she looked even more beautiful in his eyes. He hated how she seemed nervous though, there was nothing to be nervous abou-

"Hinata! Is everything okay!?" Naruto asked, rushing towards the door and placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder. Why was he touching her shoulder? Why was he _here_ in the first place?

"Mommy!" Soseki worriedly called, rushing towards Hinata as well. She guessed she yelled Sasuke's name a bit too loud.. Sasuke looked down at the little boy who hugged the circulation out of Hinata's leg and felt his heart begin to ache as the kid yelled mommy. What the actual hell was going on here?

"Did I interrupt?" Sasuke asked, ignoring Naruto's glares once he finally realized Sasuke was standing in the doorway. Soseki slowly turned his head towards the tall man that was talking and gasped, confusing Sasuke even more. "What do you want?" He asked, not even bothering to get rid of his coldness. All he wanted to do was see Hinata and be reunited with her, but he had to deal with some kid and his dumbass best friend.. Great.

"A-Are you my daddy?" Soseki asked, widening Sasuke's eyes as Naruto scooped him up. Soseki didn't understand any of this but sensed his mother did and hated it. She was scared, Soseki has only seen that face of hers when he ran off at the park. He hated how whiskers made his mommy cry but hated this even more. Who did his tall man think he was?! Soseki glared at Naruto but refused to fight back as Naruto was extremely strong.

"Soseki, let's get ready for bed while they talk." Naruto said, walking him and the child towards his bedroom after giving Hinata a peck on the temple. Hinata felt saddened by his action, which usually helped but didn't this time. If she was being honest with herself, it did the exact opposite. She didn't understand why Naruto would kiss her at all in front of Sasuke. She didn't understand _any_ of this, what the hell was happening?

"Hinata, what the hell is going on?" Sasuke asked calmly, at least he was trying to sound calm. It didn't matter how many years they spent apart, she still knew the tones of his voice.. she hoped at least. He killed a man and he was now on her porch.

"Y-You need to leave." She said, placing her hand firmly on the door handle but once she tried closing it he stopped her. She didn't want to see him, no matter how much her heart pounded in her chest. He left her with a baby and now he wanted to show up once she finally moved on? She wasn't going to allow it, nope. Never.

Sasuke felt his heartache as she tried closing the door once more. So it was true.. She did move on. But who was that child? "I want to talk-"

"I-I'm sorry, but I do not-"

"Why did that kid ask if I was his father?" He asked her anyways, wanting just the simplest of answers. He felt like he already knew the answer, but wanted to hear it from her. Did they actually have a child together?

Hinata bit her lower lip out of nervousness, feeling a pool full of emotions but mostly sadness. All she wanted to do was run into his arms and cry, but she knew the truth and knew he did all of this on purpose. He left her on purpose! But when she tries to focus on only anger, she thought about Soseki. He wanted to meet his father for as long as he learned how to talk, so she couldn't just throw this opportunity away because Sasuke's hurt her in ways she's never been hurt before.

She saw how Sasuke held the door firmly open as she tried closing it and took in a deep breath, choosing to loosen up (for just a little) for Soseki. "B-Because you're h-his father.." She announced, closing her eyes once his widened. "H-He's nearly six years old and is just now meeting you." She mumbled, slowly opening her eyes so she could look at the ground. "S-So... Y-You should be ashamed of yourself!" She began, gently taking his hand off her shoulder as he placed it on for some kind of apology. That wasn't enough, that wasn't going to cut it at all!

"You l-left me without any warning and had no idea you impregnated me!" He frowned at that, knowing that if he knew she was pregnant he would've stayed. "O-Our son was two years old, crying for his daddy at night and I see his daddy's a killer on the news!" He could explain that though, if only she allowed it. He knew her voice still and knew she was on the verge of breaking down but didn't know what to do.. She didn't want him touching her. "H-How could you do this to me?" She weakly asked, biting her lower lip to stop her stutters.

"The principle at our old high school kicked me out as the school didn't condone teen pregnancy, my father kicked me out of his house after I stood up for you! And told him you were going to make it for our sons' milestones when you didn't!" She broke, turning around to run towards her bedroom to cry as she did that for much of her sons' life but was stopped by Sasuke. He walked into the house, pulling her into a hug that was loving and that they both needed.

"I'm sorry for everything." He whispered, wiping a stupid tear away that fell down his cheek. He had a five-year-old son, the love of his life pretty much hated him, and his so-called best friend was obviously seeing her. Maybe he should've stayed away.. maybe then this wouldn't be happening and she could be happy and not be crying with Naruto. "If I knew you were pregnant, I would've stayed. This is all that I wanted with you, a family." He whispered in her hair, frowning once she shook her head.

"No Sasuke, if that was true then you would've never left me." She pushed away, wiping a few tears from her cheeks only for new ones to come. "I listened to your mother about everything that could've sent you running, but I never thought you would stoop so low to killing a human.."

"I didn't kill anyone, we were at the wrong place at the wrong time and got blamed." He was done with this, she had to know the truth. Maybe if she knew the truth or at least some of it she would give him another chance, or even a proper introduction towards his son.

"That night when I left you, circumstances were given and decisions were made. You know I wouldn't have left if I didn't have any other options." He explained, gently placing his hands on her shoulders as her eyes softened.

"But you know how vulnerable you l-left me!? I w-waited for so long... So long and-"

"And now I want to get to know our son as I patch us up." He whispered, wiping a tear away as she furiously blinked. "I want to be with you and our son. I want the family that we planned to have when we were younger-"

"N-No... The evasiveness and-and the lies-"

"What lies?" He asked, genuinely curious about her assumptions. He could admit to being evasive but he knew for a fact he wasn't lying. She didn't need to know the rough details about their time away from each other because he was back and wanted her back. Hell, he needed her back.

She bit her lower lip and glared at him. She wasn't that gullible teenager he tricked into his bed anymore, no. She was a mother and knew what came first, _her_ son! "Your father found the clip of you and Itachi getting into some SUV with a known killer and some other man! I-I was two months pregnant with OUR son while you were probably planning to kill that poor docto-"

"Look me in the eyes and tell me if you truly believe I could kill someone." He said, causing her to step back a bit.

"I-I can't even look _at_ you!-"

"Hinata, look at me... please." He could kill but only if needed. Orochimaru didn't need to be killed, he needed help. After a good ass whooping though, but still. Hinata hesitantly connected their eyes and frowned, feeling new tears threaten to fall as his soft stare into her soul deepened. He wasn't lying...

"I-I hate you... I hate you so much.." She whispered, feeling her own heart break as her tears fell and something in his eyes changed. She's hurt him, but it was true. Or at least she wanted it to be true, heavens... She wanted that so badly.

"I hate myself too." He tonelessly spoke, breaking their eye contact as she sniffled and shook her head to take back such words but he weakly smiled, knowing she could never hate him as much as he hated himself. He's done this to them, but if she allowed him to fix it, he'd do it in a heartbeat. "But, I know you don't mean it. You still love me deep down." She went to shake her head in disagreement, but he took her hand in his and threw her completely off guard.

"I'll make it up to you, to the both of you." He said, looking at the door Naruto and Soseki went into. "I left, but that isn't going to happen again. I'm too in love with you to do that again, sorry." He whispered, smiling once she blushed. That was all he needed to see, her blush. She did still love him and still had the strong feelings they both use to share together. "What's his name?.. Our sons' name?" Sasuke asked, causing her eyes to widen but soon soften with a slight weak giggle. He missed that giggle, he just missed her in general.

"Soseki Uchiha. Y-Your mother helped me pick the name out, it was quite-"

"Beautiful." He finished her sentence, softly smiling once she smiled and nodded. "And what is Naruto doing here?" He asked, already knowing the answer but again wanted to hear her say it. Her smile quickly faded as his stayed, he wasn't here to cause trouble but was here to get his family back and that didn't involve Naruto right now. Naruto was like a brother to him, not a stepfather to _his_ son.

"Umm.." She breathed, regretting this all immediately. She knew she wasn't going to just forgive him so quickly, and he knew that as well. This was going to take a while, but if they worked together to make it better it will get better.. For Soseki. She didn't see herself getting back with him romantically, but to have him in their sons' life is all she was worried about. In her eyes, that's all that mattered, not if they were going to get married now that he was back or not.

* * *

A week later and they were preparing for Soseki's 6th birthday. It wasn't going to be a big party or anything, just Naruto, Sakura and Ren, Kakashi, Naruto's parents, Sasuke's parents, Kiba and Shino, and her little sister and cousin were going to show up. It didn't need to be big, especially since Soseki was getting bullied.

Hinata feared that this was going to happen once word got around that Sasuke was back in town. It wasn't a mystery who Soseki's father was, especially since he shared so many similarities with his dad. Hinata just wished the parents would keep her sons father out their mouths so _their_ children could too. Children learn from their parents after all, no child is born judging people. It's always what the parent shows that the child copies.

Sasuke has been staying with them and even patched up Hinata and his parents, a little bit at least. They didn't like how their son was fighting to be with her while she was seeing his best friend, but she honestly couldn't care anymore. She didn't even want him to stay with her, but Soseki insisted.

For nearly six years he could've come back and she would've done exactly what her father said she was most likely going to do, take him back. But she couldn't anymore. She was going to move on and find someone who would never take her for granted like that again! And that person was Naruto, just right now it was kind of.. Intense.

It was the 17th and Soseki was out with his auntie while Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto went shopping for his decorations. They weren't going to put it up right away obviously, but when Soseki was sleeping.. That was their only plan. The struggle though was the men.

Sasuke had money, his family had a very honorable name so of course, they'd have a lot of money to throw away if they truly wanted to, and the same went for Naruto and his honorable last name.. Well, more like who his father was but that was irrelevant right now. Right now, they were trying to top one another. Pissing Hinata off very, very easily.. And she hardly ever got this upset.

"Maybe he can have a kid tablet? He seems kind of mature for his age and it'll also give us more alone tim-" Naruto nudged Hinata as she mentally counted to ten. Soseki had enough birthday presents, right now it was only decorations time. She's told him over four times now, and she truly didn't like that. He was so focused on making Sasuke jealous, that he didn't see he was irritating her. _His_ girlfriend, not Sasuke's. Before she could even speak her answer though, Sasuke cut Naruto off.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. He's turning six, not sixteen." Sasuke stated, rolling a black and blue scooter towards their shopping cart. "His last present can be from me as well, his father." Hinata couldn't help but smile at that, he was right. He was the father and had every right to give the last present to his son for his special day. Just she didn't know about the pick.. Was Soseki really old enough for a scooter?

"S-Sasuke, I one hundred percent agree that you should be the last one to give him a gift, but isn't a scooter a bit too much?" Hinata asked him, watching him as he placed the scooter inside their cart. She wasn't against him having one ever, just he was turning six..

"The age says five and up, I can tea-"

"If anything, I can teach him how to ride it?" Naruto offered Hinata, placing a hand on the handle as Hinata gently smiled at him. Sasuke got angry at Naruto from time to time, but this was different. Naruto was deliberately trying to step the boundaries of this whole situation. Sasuke knew his best friend was dense as hell, but he wasn't idiotic all the time.

"I'll teach him, it's my present towards him anyways." Sasuke said firmly, taking (though practically yanked) the scooters handle out of Naruto's grip almost immediately. Naruto's eyes narrowed as Hinata's widened, they still wanted to be extremely annoying while Hinata was trying to get rid of this headache..

"You might not have time-" Naruto laughed, trying to hint Sasuke's recent past. He loved his best friend, but this was war. Sasuke wasn't about to just come back into their lives and steal Hinata _and_ Soseki away from him. This was more his family than Sasuke's, and that was saying something.

"I'll make time for _my_ son. I want him to get fresh air, not screen time for you to be perverted with his mother-"

"That's _not_ why I want to give him a tablet! I wa-"

"You precisely said you wanted more alone time with Hinata. It's more a selfish gift than a genuine on-" Sasuke looked back and forth from Hinata to Naruto, seeing how unbelievably stupid this debate was. How could she possibly be with him? He obviously had no interest in their son whatsoever, but definitely had interest in their sex life.

"You Bastard, like you know anything about a genuine gift! You've never even got your mother a birthday gift!-"

"G-Guys! C-Can we just shop for his decorations please?" Hinata requested, frowning once Naruto balled his fist and glared at Sasuke. Naruto was her boyfriend while Sasuke was the father of her son, she needed them to have a decent relationship. She knew they were best friends and it was possible, but they were both jealous of one another and she didn't know what to do..

"Yeah, what colors is-" Sasuke tried, but Naruto just had one more thing to say before they truly moved on.

"I'm only offering to teach him how to ride the scooter because Sasuke might disappear again." Hinata gasped as Sasuke twitched, fighting himself back from strangling his best friend right then and there. How dare he say such a thing? Sasuke didn't know his son even existed and if he did, none of this would've happened _including_ him being with Hinata.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" Sasuke asked sternly, balling his fist as Naruto tried to hide a smirk. Of course he was trying to piss Sasuke off, just to prove he's the better man for Hinata. If Sasuke couldn't control his anger she obviously wouldn't want him around their child, but the same should go for Naruto. He was being a child and she was already raising a damn child, she didn't need another.

"Naruto, that was uncalled for." Hinata spoke, knocking both the men off their high horses. She looked at both men with shock and anger, something neither of them liked very much and sighed. "I'll do this alone. I… I need time to be alone right now." She said, pushing the buggy forward, completely ignoring the two men's eyes that were locked on her back.

As soon as Hinata disappeared in their sight, Sasuke glared at Naruto and punched his chest. "Ow! What the hell was!-"

"Why the hell are you dating her when you obviously don't care for her at all!?" Sasuke hissed, yanking them into an empty aisle. "All she wanted to do was shop for our son, and you had to ruin it with your big mouth-"

"It's your fault that she has to shop for anybody!" Naruto growled, gripping Sasuke's collar as Sasuke did the same. How dare he say such a thing! It took two people to make a baby and even if he did accidentally yet purposely abandon them, Hinata loved their son and Sasuke did too! She wasn't doing this because she had to either, she was doing this because she loved him and _wanted_ to.

Sasuke growled, pushing Naruto away and off of him. He loved his best friend, but even _he_ would put him in his place if it meant good for his son and ex-lover. "Stay in your lane, Naruto. Or you'll regret it." He warned as he began to walk off. He needed air and as soon as he stepped outside the store he realized so did Hinata. "Oh." He mumbled, causing her to jump even though he was trying to prevent that.

"S-Sasuke?" She breathed, placing a hand on her heart as he took in a deep breath himself. It was always this awkward tension between them, and they had no idea how to get rid of it. When they were together it was easy to talk, easy to open up with one another.. But now, what was there to talk about other than Soseki? How she was making a huge mistake by being with Naruto? Or how he was making a mistake on trying to fix them.

"I needed air." He said simply, leaning against the wall as she squatted and ran her fingers through her hair. He watched as she did so and felt his heartache. He wasn't the type of person to wear his heart on his sleeve or be open at all, but he did that with her. She saw a side of him that no one, not even his family has truly seen. To go back to square one with someone he deeply loved was hard, but he had to. "What colors are we choosing for Soseki's birthday party?"

Hinata looked up at Sasuke and giggled, covering her mouth with her finger as he smiled. She forgot about his question because Naruto interrupted, but it was a valid question. "I was thinking maybe purple and blue? I-I've already bought black as he wants a ninja theme." She smiled, making circles on her pants as Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Should we all dress up as ninja then? There is a costume shop nearby." He suggested, raising an eyebrow once Hinata gasped. He understood why, but he didn't want to make a big deal out of it. It was his now father duties, he had to suck it up like she did. He wasn't raised to be a child while raising one, he knew he had to step up and be the father Soseki and Hinata needed him to be.

"Y-You wouldn't mind doing that?" She asked in shock, smiling once he nodded. It wasn't until her smile slowly faded when his face became filled with worry. What did he do wrong? "I'm sorry for leaving earlier, I just got so.. upset." She gently apologized, frowning once Sasuke gently touched her shoulder. It was out of reassurance, but she couldn't help but feel heat on where he was touching her.

He removed his hand as he saw her force herself to stay still and sighed, hating how their love became. "Don't apologize, I'm sorry for feeding into it." He apologized, feeling his heart pound as they stared deep into one another's eyes. He felt his throat go dry as he tried to find the right words to say next, but was too slow as once he found some, Naruto interrupted them.

"H-Hey…" He waved, frowning at his girlfriend as she did the same. He knew he was in the wrong here, and wanted to make it up to her. "I'm sorry for causing a scene back there, but I did as we planned." He began as he searched through some bags in his hand. "I didn't know what color you wanted his birthday to be, so I just got all of them." He announced, causing Sasuke's eyes to widen as Hinata gasped and jumped up.

"Oh Naruto, you shouldn't have." Hinata said, holding her hands near her heart as he shook his head. Sasuke didn't know what to say or do, so just watched. As soon as it looked like he could get his Hinata back, his idiotic best friend did something else to win her back. Dammit.

"I shouldn't have upset you, you don't deserve that." He gently said, smiling once she hugged him. He looked at Sasuke as he watched them and frowned, feeling bad for attacking Sasuke as well. He didn't like this war, but love was love and he did truly love this woman in his arms.

"Hinata and I decided to go to the costume shop for some ninja outfits, so let's go." Sasuke ordered, walking towards the car as Hinata awkwardly pulled away from Naruto and followed. Sasuke fucking hated this, it was like when they were teenagers all over again except _now_ he was showing her the attention she wanted.

 ** _Flashback.._**

 _There she was again.. Watching Naruto through their classroom door till their teacher allowed them to leave. Sasuke couldn't understand why Naruto didn't notice her, it was extremely obvious. He'd always complain about girls not liking him, but he had someone literally fighting for his love._

 _Finally after their teacher got his head out of his ass, they were released and it was the usual squad walking together, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai. But it seemed off, Sasuke wasn't into the conversation like he usually half-ass was, no. Instead, he was watching the quiet girl in front of them with her own squad. He knew Kiba and the quiet guy, but not like that._

 _He was interested in the girl, but not enough to talk to her friends. He just wanted to know why she thought stalking his best friend was going to help her win his love because it was only going to win her a restraining order. He watched as she went to the middle school side of the school and swiftly followed, feeling dumb for being the new stalker._

 _She waited outside another classroom and he finally decided to make his strike, causing her to jump like a cat who was scared. "You're Hinata Hyuga." He stated but she still nodded in confirmation like it was a question, which didn't faze him one bit. He knew who she was, just wanted to know what her purpose on stalking his friend was about. "I have a question." He said flatly, causing her to stutter out a response._

 _"O-Oh, a-about what exactly?" She asked, holding onto her school books for dear life. He didn't understand why she was so nervous, but he shrugged it off. He knew who she was interested in, and it surprisingly wasn't him. He wasn't cocky nor was he interested in pretty much any female in his school, but it did shock him that Hinata was the only female who wasn't interested in him like everyone else._

 _"About why you stalk Naruto." He said simply, ignoring the widening of her eyes. Did she seriously expect no one to ask her about her rude traveling eyes?_

 _"I-I don't s-stalk Naruto." She defended herself, furrowing her eyebrows once he laughed at her. Sure, she didn't. It was so obvious but sure. He saw a young brunette walk out her classroom and realized why Hinata walked towards the middle school side, for her little sister. As her little sister began walking away, Hinata quickly followed and Sasuke debated if he wanted to follow too._

 _As soon as Hinata turned around to see if he was following, he quickly made up his mind and followed the sisters. He couldn't come up with a solid logical reason, but he figured he'd soon find the answer to that the more they talked about her obsession with his very good friend, Naruto Uzumaki._

 _A few minutes later of silence, her sister finally spoke. He could tell it was awkward, especially because their family history, but he didn't care. They were sisters, so he was positive they usually had after-school conversations but since he was rudely there it was just silence._

 _"What do you want, Uchiha?" Hinata's younger sister asked, causing him to roll his eyes. They had an advantage as it was two Hyuga's, but he was going to let that slide. How old was she anyway? Like twelve? He had this, he wasn't petty._

 _"Don't you have dolls that you got a date with? You shouldn't keep them waiting." He scoffed, causing the youngest Hyuga to roll her eyes as the oldest gasped. He wasn't trying to become their friends, he just wanted answers. The last thing he wanted to do was see their snobby ass father._

 _"Hina, why is he with us? You know father isn't going to be happy about this." Hanabi stated, causing Hinata to stop in her tracks and turn towards the young man behind her. They looked at each other for a minute before she finally spoke. Sasuke couldn't understand her hesitation as he didn't bite, but he shrugged it off again. He had places to be too.._

 _"H-Hanabi, C-Can you please excuse us for a second?" Hinata gently asked, watching as her sister sped off saying, "my pleasure". Hinata tried her best to viciously glare at Sasuke as he smirked at her sisters' actions but epically failed as he gave her one of his own. Dammit, he was good._

 _"Why do you stalk Naruto?" Sasuke asked, smirking once she blushed. She wasn't stalking him, she'd just- Wait._

 _"Why are you s-stalking me?" She asked, realizing how she snuck to pick up Hanabi, it would've been difficult to even see her arm through the crowd. He must've seen her leave from the guys and followed for some odd reason, and his face said it all. Hinata bit her lower lip out of shyness as Sasuke's eyes widened for a very brief moment. He guessed he was kind of stalking, but at least he had the guts to go up to his victim._

 _"Don't like how it feels, huh?" He asked, crossing his arms as she struggled to find a better comeback, but he continued the conversation. "Maybe if you confessed to him instead of stalked his every move, you'd get somewhere." He breathed, causing her to frown. He wasn't really trying to be heartless, but he couldn't really help her without the hard truth._

 _"I-I can't do that-"_

 _"Why? Because he's in love with Sakura? Cause, Sakura's in love with me, so it doesn't matter." He shrugged, fixing Hinata's mouth as she frowned more and more. She didn't need to be sad about this, all she needed to do was get the female balls he knew she could muster up and confess._

 _"S-So you do have feelings for-"_

 _"Tsk, No. I don't do love, I don't do love triangles, and I definitely don't do drama. That whole situation is everything I don't do." Sasuke breathed, rolling his eyes as Hinata frowned again. Was that the only default face she knew? Hmm.. "Do you ever smile?" He blurted out, causing her eyes to widen once more._

 _"Y-Yeah?"_

 _"Wow, didn't know a Hyuga was a liar." He mumbled, smirking once she looked away. He didn't know why, but it was fun to mess with her._

 _"I-I'm sorry?" She whispered, looking back at him once he stopped. "Um… S-Sasuke?" She called, blushing once he looked at her with his eyebrow raised._

 _"What?"_

 _"W-Why did you w-want to talk to me of all people?" She shyly asked, blushing harder once he scoffed.. or laughed? She couldn't tell, but she found it weird. It was a legit question, and it would've been extremely nice if he just answered the simple question instead of made fun of her._

 _"You were stalking my friend and just because he's too dense to notice you, I'm not. You obviously have very bad taste in men, Hyuga." Sasuke breathed, taking the right road home as she stood near the left in shock. "I've gotten all the information I needed, so I guess I'll see you another time. Bye." He waved, making his exit as Hinata shyly yet energetically waved goodbye back._

 ** _End of flashback…_**

Oh, how naïve was he back then? He told the exact woman whom he's fighting for that he'd never fall in love or be in a stupid love triangle as it caused too much drama, and here he was, dealing with exactly that. Who knew that it was still going to be with Naruto though? Hmm, actually... Sasuke knew.

How on earth was he ever going to be truly happy with a female when his best friend was technically always jealous? Naruto was jealous because Sakura had eyes for him, and not for Naruto. Naruto was jealous because he and Hinata got together but she still obviously loved Sasuke, and Sasuke was pretty sure Naruto was jealous because he and Hinata had a son together.

It took him and Hinata a couple of months before they started dating, so of course, Naruto had all the time in the world to get her and make them official, but no, now he had to do it. When they had a child and love for each other still. Maybe Sasuke could make Naruto fall out of love with Hinata? He knew for a fact if Sakura confessed her love towards Naruto, he'll be with her in a heartbeat. He couldn't do that to Hinata though, she didn't deserve to be alone again.

"Daddy! Since it's my birthday tomorrow, can me, you, and mommy go get ice cream? Pleaseee." Soseki begged once they finished bringing the decorations in the house. It was just their luck that they made it back home around the same time him and his aunt Hanabi did.

Sasuke didn't like the looks she kept giving him but didn't care to bring it up. He was too caught up with his son right now. It took him a week to get used to hearing someone call him daddy, it was so surreal. He never imagined coming back in town to a son who he created with such a beautiful woman.

That's why he had to be with her, not Naruto. Sasuke instantly got a connection with his son, but Naruto would never share the same parental emotions. He was a soft breeze in Hinata's eyes, but the fucking tornado coming in his. Soseki would want more siblings and would want his parents together. It pained him to see things more clearly than Hinata when they both use to share the same eyesight.

"Have you eaten lunch?" Sasuke asked his son, crossing his arms as his son struggled to find an answer. He was definitely Hinata's son. He struggled to lie just like her, and he even blushed once being caught in such a thing. Sasuke smiled as his son also played with his fingers, telling himself that was enough. "How about we eat lunch, _then_ we can get ice cream?" Sasuke offered, widening his eyes once his son jumped and hugged him with a nod.

Such tiny arms, such a happy laugh. Heavens, did he regret leaving Hinata or what? He was such an angel. He couldn't believe he missed nearly six years of his beautiful life, but Sasuke knew Hinata was an amazing mother just by how she looked at their son. He truly loved her, and if they were together he wouldn't mind trying for another baby.. Of course, after marriage.

He wanted their love to have another chance, a chance to do things right. "What's going on? Having a father and son moment?" Hinata giggled, walking out on the porch as they haven't come inside yet. She was happy Sasuke stalled Soseki because he nearly saw his birthday present from him. That would've been a disaster…

"Mommy! Daddy said we can go get ice cream. Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Soseki exclaimed, gripping his mother's hand and began pulling her out the apartment door. Hinata looked at Sasuke in confusion and he just smiled, showing his vulnerability like an idiot but he didn't care, not now at least. He was with his family and didn't want it to end, but of course.

"Hey Hina, I think it's- What's going on here?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow as Sasuke and his son both frowned. Soseki liked Naruto, but he felt like every time he wanted his mother, uncle Naruto had to follow. All he wanted to do was go out with his mother and father, but he couldn't just shoo Naruto away. His mother taught him how that was rude, and it just meant more fun…

"Oh, uh.. I don't quite-"

"Soseki wants to eat ice cream with his parents, do you mind getting the house together while we're out?" Sasuke asked, fighting back a smirk once Hinata gasped at his rudeness. He wasn't about to have Naruto ruin this too, and it wasn't like Soseki didn't want the same thing. He asked if he and Hinata could have ice cream with him, not him, Hinata, _and_ Naruto.

"Dear, you don't have to stay. There's plenty of room in the ca-"

"No. I have to get a few things from my house anyway, you two have fun and text me when you're back." Naruto smiled, kissing Hinata's temple as the Uchiha's grimaced and walked down the stairs. Sasuke knew he kissed her on the lips afterward just to get under his skin. Heavens, did he want to strangle that guy sometimes or what.

Sasuke got in the driver's seat and waited for Hinata to join them. Soseki was already bouncy in his seat and that's when Sasuke mentally regretted agreeing to this. He hated sweets also, so he was literally stuck. Once Hinata got inside the car he looked at her, noticing her slight glare towards him. It looked rather deadly too, he guessed she got better at the glares over the years he's been gone.

He went to ask her what was wrong, but she turned practically her whole body towards the passenger door. He must've done something wrong, but what? She used to do this exact thing when they use to date at sixteen, but he couldn't make it up to her anymore. At least how he used to, there was a child in the car after all. That and well, they weren't together anymore.

They drove to a family restaurant somewhat far from Hinata's apartment called Kono De La Fun. It had two sides of the restaurant. The side they were on was specifically for families, but the other side (upstairs) was for fancy ass dates. Sasuke knew where he wanted to take her once they got back together, but didn't know when exactly to plan that out as she was still ignoring him.

"Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream!" Soseki cheered, causing his parents to smile at his antics. They truly did create such a blessing. "Mommy, auntie Hana told me that second papa was coming with her for my birthday tomorrow!" He announced, causing Hinata to nearly choke on her water. Why did she nearly choke? What was wrong with her dad coming?

"I-I don't know about that sweetie; second papa is usually very busy." Hinata covered, ignoring Sasuke's concerning eyes. She was quite angry with him, he had no right to talk to Naruto like that after everything Naruto's done for this family. Naruto was just as apart of this family as Sasuke was, and that was saying a lot.

"I hope he isn't tomorrow.." Soseki frowned, weakly smiling once Hinata reached out to him. "Daddy came back, so I'm sure second papa would too!" He cheerfully said, causing Hinata to smile and nod while Sasuke just sat back and watched. What did Soseki mean? Once Sasuke looked towards Hinata for answers she just awkwardly looked away.

"What else did your aunt tell you, Soseki?" Sasuke asked, feeling if he wanted answers, he'd be better off asking the six-year-old than the one he loved. He didn't like this silent treatment from her like they were sixteen again, he wanted them to act like the adults they had to be for their son and talk things out.

"Auntie Hana also told me about songs! She says favorite songs speak people's feelings." Soseki explained, beaming at his mother once Sasuke took in a deep breath. "Mommy, what's your favorite song?" He asked, looking at her with nothing but love as she thought.

She giggled a little, getting Sasuke to snap out of his own thoughts once she cleared her throat. She messed up her sons' hair and began quietly yet gently singing her favorite song. " _The scars of your love, reminds me of us, they keep me thinking that we almost had it all. The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, I can't help feeling. We could've had it all, rolling in the deep..."_ She opened her eyes once she finished and blushed once her son and ex-lover looked at her with nothing but shock. She would always sing to Soseki, but this time it felt different.

Sasuke never heard her sing like that before, he's never heard her sing actually. It was… Enchanting. He knew he couldn't keep his focus on only her voice though, the lyrics she sung spoke to her to make it her favorite song and he kind of knew why. He knew what he was going to do later, and that was research.

"Whoa." Soseki whispered with widened eyes. "Yay!" He exclaimed once the waitress brought them their food. "Thank youu!" He thanked the waitress and she cheerfully excepted his kindness. "Oh, daddy what about you? What's your favorite song?" He asked, watching how Sasuke prepared him.

Yeah he was new to this, but he would never forget how his mother always prepped him for dinner. He placed the napkin that held the silverware on his sons' lap and took all the extremely sharp items out of harm's way. Hinata watched as her ex-did this, and she couldn't help but smile. He was a pro at parenting, no matter how much he thought differently.

"It's kind of a sappy song." Sasuke said gently towards his son as he began cutting his boneless steak. He wasn't planning on doing this, but Soseki gestured for him to do so. He couldn't tell if his son was spoiled, or just trying to be because of tomorrows importance. "And I definitely can't sing it like your mother did hers." Sasuke smirked, poking his sons' chest playfully as he laughed at that.

Hinata watched with nothing but a smile on her face. This is all she's been wanting for six years, a full and happy family. Sasuke treated the whole situation like he's been around for his whole childhood, and she really liked that. Maybe they needed to talk after all. About the whole co-parenting situation, of course.

"Do you know the title?" Hinata asked, causing the Uchiha's to look at her. Sasuke was happy she wanted to finally speak to him, but how long was this going to last? Was she going to give him another silent treatment after he answered her question? Because he just wanted to hear her voice towards him _and_ their son.

"It's called Don't Go." He said simply, shrugging once Hinata nodded. Like he thought, she was going to give him another round of the silent treatment. This was starting to get very childish. Soseki scoffed down his food, nearly knocking over his glass of juice once he reached for it. Someone was obviously excited about dessert. "Soseki, don't rush. If you quickly eat you can become sick, and then we'd have to cancel your birthday party." Sasuke warned, shockingly having Hinata agree with him.

"Your father's right. You don't want to miss out on all the guest that's coming for your birthday, do you?" Hinata asked, smiling once their son gulped and shook his head. Good, now all they had to do was get through the rest of this lunch turned into dinner without causing a scene over how one another was being out of line.

 ** _Meanwhile at the Uzumaki Residence…_**

"Can you believe him?! Because I can't!" Naruto hissed, crossing his arms out of anger as his father sighed. As soon as Hinata and the others left he came home, he wasn't about to _"get the house together"_ for them. Sasuke could've done that alone while he took Hinata out on a date for all he cared. "He did this on purpose dad, he _wanted_ to get her alone."

Minato looked at his son and frowned. For once, he didn't know what to say to his son to make his anger defuse. He knew it wasn't going to be a walk in the park dating the Hyuga girl, but he didn't expect it to all go to hell so fast. He was also quite fond of her son, but that same son of hers was fond of his actual family than his so on so "wannabe family".

"Son, they're out with their son. There isn't going to be a chance to speak to her alone with a five-year-old." Minato tried, taking a sip of his tea once his son growled and shook his head. If he was coming to his father to get advice, he came at the wrong time because he had none.

"Dad, one. Soseki is practically six. And two, SASUKE WILL FIND A WAY TO MAKE HINATA FALL FOR HIM AGAIN!" Naruto was positive he would, he always had girls drooling over him, Hinata was nothing different. Naruto didn't understand why Sasuke couldn't just move on either. He left Hinata high and dry with a baby and now that she's finally moved on, he must create more damage. Damn asshole…

Minato looked at his son and furrowed his eyebrows, realizing just how worried his son was. "Naruto, do you love her?" He asked, smiling once Naruto began blushing. Minato couldn't help but admit how worried he was for his son about this woman, but always hid that from Naruto.

She was a young mother who had issues with her child's father, of course he was iffy about his son being in the mix. Naruto can barely take care of himself, let alone a young mother and her child. He was okay with his son helping from time to time throughout the years, but dating her? It was just emotionally adding him to them and their problems more. He just didn't want Naruto getting hurt..

"Well, yeah." Naruto grumbled, looking away once his father smiled. What did him loving her have to do with this though? This was all about if she loved him enough to stay. She's never even said the three words to him, but he was positive she still did to Sasuke. That damn Sasuke..

"Then there's nothing to be worried about. I'm sure she loves you just as much and wouldn't trade you in for the world." Minato chimed, forcing a big smile till his son finally gave in. "If you're doubting if she loves you or not, bring it up with her. You two are adults and need to discuss these kind of things, no one can read minds." He exited with, reassuringly squeezing Naruto's shoulder before he walked out.

Naruto took in a deep breath as deep down he knew his father was right, but he couldn't just hide his feelings about this. Something in his body was telling him to stay on guard and it worried the hell out of him, what did he need to be on guard about? He stressfully ran his fingers through his hair as his thoughts kept taking him back to the night Sasuke came back…

 ** _Mini Flashback, one weeks ago.._**

 _"Umm.." Hinata breathed, pushing a few loose strains of her hair behind her ear as Naruto walked out of Soseki's room. Sasuke noticed him instantly, especially his unhappy expression once he saw Sasuke touching his woman._

 _What was he doing? No, what was she doing? Why was she allowing the deadbeat to touch her? Naruto made up his mind about her the moment he told her he loved her. He wasn't going to hurt her, nor leave her. Sasuke was officially too late, and he wasn't going to let her go. He never went back on his word either, and this wasn't going to be an acceptance because Sasuke is his best friend._

 _"Naruto could just answer for you, his expression sure as hell did." Sasuke spoke, igniting a fuel inside Naruto that would've left craters if he allowed himself to blow. Hinata gasped and practically threw Sasuke's hands off her shoulders. 'That's my girl.' Naruto thought, walking towards Hinata and pulled her into his arms. It looked kind of fishy how quickly she wanted to make distance between them, but he ignored that for now._

 _"You're too late, Sasuke. You're like a brother to me, but Hinata and I are together now, and we aren't changing that for you!" His words made Hinata blush out of embarrassment. Sasuke wasn't about to just sit there and let him be with her, and she knew that. This wasn't a game either, this was her heart and it still belonged to Sasuke._

 _He roughly handled it, but he still had her heart. She just wasn't giving into him anymore. She was going to build a whole new heart for her new life with Naruto, expelling her past completely. Or so she planned, now she had to figure out how this exactly was going to work because just looking at Sasuke made her want to cry._

 _"Hinata, can you excuse us? We have some catching up to do." Sasuke asked shockingly gentle, causing Hinata to hesitantly nod in agreement, gesturing for the two young men to go outside. She needed some time alone anyway. She had about two gallons of tears that needed to pour out and a anxiety attack brewing up behind her closed curtains._

 _Once the two men was outside the apartment door and they heard Hinata practically slam her bedroom door shut, Sasuke punched Naruto straight in the stomach, taking his jacket off as Naruto road the pain out. If anything, he should've been the one to punch Sasuke. He helped them, unlike this deadbeat._

 _"Is that truly all you got?!-" Naruto growled before he got kneed in the stomach and fell to the ground. "Dammit…"_

 _"Sakura has loved me for more than five years, but I chose Hinata. You have loved Sakura for over five years and you chose.." Sasuke paused, kicking Naruto in the stomach before he could get back up. "Hinata!" He finished, folding his arm as Naruto coughed. "I left Sakura alone for you and found someone better, do you seriously not have anything better to do other than fuck with me?!" He growled, glaring at his "best friend"._

 _"I helped her raise your son, and this is how you repay me?! You love Hinata? Then why did you leave her with a baby!?-"_

 _"I didn't know she was going to get pregnant! And I would've thanked you, if you didn't fall for her in the process!" Sasuke yelled, going for another kick till Naruto caught it and tripped him. Naruto was going to aim for that pretty little face of Sasuke's, but decided to be generous. If he was meeting his son for the first time, he wouldn't want a beaten in face. Naruto punched him hard in the stomach, smirking at the gasp that forcefully left Sasuke's lips._

 _"Bastard! Unlike you, I know Hinata is a queen who deserves to be loved and cherished! I would NEVER leave her like you did, especially if we created such a beautiful child like HER son!" Naruto growled, gripping Sasuke's collar as he forced them up. Sasuke gripped Naruto's as well, looking deep into his best friends' eyes as he spoke nothing but the truth, at least the truth in Naruto's eyes._

 _"If you know Hinata is a queen, stop trying to be her replacement king. Especially when you're nothing but a joker. OUR son needs me in his life, not some wannabe father!" Sasuke said with nothing but venom as he pushed Naruto off him, turning around to get the jacket he took off. "The king is back and is retrieving his queen and young prince, so back off and go make due with Sakura." He said, walking off as he left his best friend alone and in his thoughts._

 ** _End of mini flashback…_**

He didn't take Sasuke's threat seriously back then, but the more he saw Hinata next to him or even talking to him about pretty much anything worried him. He knew deep down they had to have some kind of conversation as they both had a son together, but other than that, he expected Hinata to ignore him. She was hurt by him after all, so it only made sense..

* * *

Sasuke carried their son inside the house as Hinata followed, fixing Soseki's hair as he peacefully slept in his fathers' arms. After they all finished their dinner they, of course had ice cream, leading their son to a thirty-minute sugar rush and his crash quickly approaching afterward.

Sasuke found it rather amusing to watch the child crash after just thirty minutes, especially when he truly wanted that sugar to most likely keep him up to be nosey. He tucked his son into bed, watching as Hinata kissed his forehead and walked them out. They still weren't talking, but of course that was about to change as Naruto was nowhere to be found and they needed to decorate.

"Where did you put the decorations?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms once Hinata pointed towards the storage closet. Was she seriously about to continue this silent treatment? Fine. Two could play this game. "Hmph." Sasuke walked towards the closet and got the decorations he needed, putting the rest of the decorations on the highest shelf.

He walked past her with the blue and purple streamers, ignoring her annoyed face. It was so adorable, but he wasn't about to give into her. She had to learn her lesson one way or another, and they weren't together so.. It had to be like this.

She straightened her back as she confidently strutted towards Sasuke, going for his streamers until he yanked them away. He looked at her and pointed towards the closet, going back to creating his streamers as she began pouting. Was she seriously about to give in this fast?

She walked towards the kitchen table to get a chair, but Sasuke stopped her by purposely blocking the way. "I need to get through." She spoke, causing a smile to take over his lips. If this was a game, he so just won.

"And so, she speaks." Sasuke teased, leaning against the wall as she tapped the chair's back. He didn't know if she was irritated or angry, but he did know she was happy they got this time alone just like he was. Naruto was always breathing down her neck, he would've gone crazy if he was her.

"I-I've spoken to you." She defended, looking at the seat of the chair as he laughed at that. She didn't understand what was so funny, she did talk to him. Yeah, it probably wasn't a lot like he wanted but she was still angry with him for saying such rude things to Naruto. She's texted him and he still hasn't replied, so obviously he really didn't like what Sasuke said.

"Yeah, about what my favorite song was and what ice cream flavor I wanted." He countered, smirking once she bit her lower lip to most likely tame her stutters. He liked when they talked, and they hardly ever talked about anything other than Soseki. It was time to change that though, especially since Naruto wasn't there to interrupt. "Hinata, what did I do to anger you enough to ignore me all day?" He simply asked, frowning once she frowned.

"You really hurt Naruto's feelings earlier. He's apart of this family too." She whispered, tracing her fingers along the lines of the chair. She refused to look him in the eyes while talking about Naruto. Just because they were together and trying their best to go strong, didn't mean she was going to get used to talking about him with Sasuke.. It just felt wrong.

"I know. Soseki wanted us to be with him though, so I gave him what he wanted." Sasuke admitted, feeling like he couldn't escape the loser no matter how hard he tried. He wanted to have a decent conversation with Hinata, not one that involved his traitorous best friend. But…

"What? Soseki didn't want Naruto to come with us?" She asked, frowning once more as Sasuke nodded in confirmation. "D-Do you know why? Did Naruto do something wron-"

"Hinata, don't worry. Soseki just wanted to spend time with his parents. What matters most is that our son had fun tonight with us, not if your loser of a boyfriend is crying because of what a six-year-old wanted." He mumbled, smiling once she playfully swatted at him. There still were feelings with them and he felt it every time they were alone, knowing she did too.

"He isn't six yet." She smiled, giving him daring eyes as she took the purple streamers from his hand, catching him completely off guard. _'Sneaky.'_ He thought, wrapping her in the blue streamers as she spun to try and take it from him. It wasn't until her face looked like a blue mummy that he stopped, and she laughed with him.

"Psh, his birthday is in like four hours-"

"Six, he was born at 2 am." She corrected, walking towards the living room to get her mummy getup off and he followed to help. They sat in silence for a little as he worked his way through the streamers on her face, it wasn't until her eyes were fully clear that they finally began speaking again. "Does this make you anxious?" She blurted out, looking her ex deep in the eyes as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"No, I've been closer to your face?" He questioned, completely at a lost at her random question.

"N-No, I meant… I meant being a parent." She said, looking down at her thighs as he made an 'oh' sound. "You came looking for me only to find out we had a five-year-old son, and just stepped in like you've been here for all his life. How aren't you breaking down?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"Because I'm trying to make up for my lost time. It's hard, but I know that I will find my way back to you and make our son proud to call himself my son." He explained, rubbing Hinata's cheek once he removed the streamers. They were tougher than they looked, but he was also taking his sweet time to study her face. "I've abandoned you and for that, I'm truly sorry. I could've told you, or gotten in touch with you throughout the years somehow, but I didn't. I didn't want to involve you in my mess that I called life, but I did either way-"

"I wouldn't have cared! I was so in love with you that I would've gone!-"

"I know, but if you did go you would've put yourself and Soseki in danger. I wouldn't know how to live with myself if you or him wasn't in my life." He admitted, removing his hand from her cheek once there was a knock on the door. "Your boyfriends here, we should really get started on Soseki's decorations."

She watched as he walked away from her and towards the table. What was that? Were those feelings other than anger and sadness? No.. it couldn't be. She wiped away tears before there could truly be any and walked towards the door, letting her lover in with the biggest of hugs. She truly thought he was angry with her because she allowed Sasuke to shoo him away like that, but she did try to let him come.

She never expected Soseki to want that though, she definitely needed to have a talk with him about that. Maybe not on his special day, but after. He thought he liked Naruto with her, she asked more than four times too and he kept giving her the same answer. Hmm..

* * *

After exactly four hours of decorating and wrapping his presents up, they were all worn out and getting ready for bed. Sasuke was crashing in the living room, while she and Naruto slept in her room of course. She was shopping online for god knows what while Naruto watched tv, looking at her from time to time like she was up to something fishy. It really kept her on guard, and she didn't like it.

She at first thought it was a game until he rolled his eyes at her once she caught him. Was something seriously wrong because of earlier? Cause she tried offering him to come with them and he turned it down when he didn't have to if it bothered him this much.

He turned to see what she was doing once more and she caught him, but this time she turned her phone off and stared back at him with nothing but worried eyes. "Naru, I asked if everything was okay between us, but you're making me worry." She admitted, frowning once his eyes softened.

"Everything's fine." He said, taking her hand in his as he went back to the tv. She would've believed that if he didn't keep giving her mean looks every time she liked something. She was just looking for a song, a song that Sasuke supposedly liked. She didn't know why she had this curiosity to hear it, but she gave in to it and what she didn't know was Sasuke did the same thing in the living room.

"Dear, if something was wrong would you tell me?" She asked, looking up from her phone as he simply nodded. "T-Then tell me what's bothering you." She gently said, shaking his shoulder gently as he ignored eye contact. What the hell, could she not catch a break tonight?

"I just want to know how you feel about us.." He finally admitted, turning the tv up as her eyes widened. What kind of dumb question was that? She felt… Shit. How _did_ she feel about them? He made her happy, and she guessed confident sometimes, but they weren't teenagers anymore. She wasn't going to just say she was head over heels for him because she wasn't. She also knew she wasn't in love with him, not that fast at least.

He was an amazing boyfriend who was very supportive, so she liked that. He was also good with Soseki and very helpful around the house, but how did she feel about them? "I-I like us together." She finally said, blushing once he smiled at her. She also loved that smile of his, it was always so filled with life.

"I like us together too, and I want us to be together longer than two months." He gently said, kissing her hand as she blushed deeper and nodded in agreement. Of course, she would agree to that. They weren't teenagers anymore, but she always wanted to be with him before Sasuke opened her eyes up to his world.

"I want that too, dear." She chimed, slowly closing her eyes once he did the same and leaned them into a heart-warming kiss. She knew she wasn't in love with him as she didn't think she could ever be in love with anyone else anymore, but she did get little flutters in her tummy whenever their lips touched. All they had to do now was go to sleep and wake up to celebrate her baby's sixth birthday.


	3. A Day To Remember

**This chapter is a two-parter, this one having mostly the drama while the other happy and what not. I also want to thank all the love and support** **for** **my story, it honestly just came to me as I couldn't find any naruhinasasu stories that I loved. If any of you have suggestions, by all** **means** **, tell me! I need to know them :)**

 **I read all the reviews (even the mean ones) but I still appreciate them all, please keep them coming! lol and to all that wants to know if this is a NaruHina or SasuHina, which one do you want it to be? Because _both_ ****are** **coming your way!**

 **For Disclaimer, Hanabi is my fav! Happy reading & I sadly do not own anything Naruto (except for Ren's rude ass & Hanabi in my heart ((You'll see)))**

 **Also, there might be a tiny hint of lemon in this, but not big. Maybe in the future, I dont know yet ;P**

* * *

Sasuke was having a decent morning with a decent dream until he woken up to the smell of what he thought to be pancakes until he saw the charcoal mess his best friend made. Of course, it made sense for him or Sasuke to do the cooking or just something to show their appreciation towards Hinata as today was her day too, but Naruto would've killed them if Sasuke didn't wake up when he did.

When Sasuke rushed into the kitchen, all it took was them to look at each other. He pushed his friend to the side and turned off the stove. "You're such a loser.." He mumbled, turning around with the most likely ruined pan to try and save it. Naruto stood there with a sheepish grin, scratching the back of his head until, "Instead of standing there, go find a new pan."

"Are you always this grumpy when you first wake up?" Naruto grumbled, practically yanking the cabinet door open when Sasuke scoffed. He wasn't planning on waking the demon. Hell, he wasn't planning on burning breakfast either, but here he was. He truly wanted nothing more than Sasuke to go back to whatever he was doing for all those years and leave him and Hinata alone with Soseki, but he knew it would've hurt both Soseki and Hinata.

He didn't believe Sasuke for one minute with the reasons to why he was gone for so long but decided not to speak on it with Hinata. She seemed happy he was back, and yeah it did worry him, but he did only want her happy. She didn't have to be happy with him, but he was never going to let her try and be with Sasuke again, he messed up and didn't deserve her anymore. Especially when Naruto suspected Sasuke of lying still about his whereabouts over the last six years.

"Waking up to you and not my son, yes. Hurry up with the pan, Hinata is going to be up soon." It didn't take a genius to figure out what Naruto was trying to do. He wanted to make breakfast in bed for Hinata, most likely leaving breakfast for Soseki in Sasuke's hands only. Heavens, he didn't care for their son at all, did he? Why couldn't Hinata see this?

"You haven't woken up to Soseki in more than five years, but now it's a priority?" Naruto asked, laughing once Sasuke glared at him. It was too early for this and it was his sons' birthday, he wasn't about to get into this with the loser.

"Shut up and get the eggs out." Sasuke ordered, nudging past Naruto so he could make a new batch of now cinnamon pancakes. Hinata like cinnamon rolls, so he wondered how she felt about cinnamon pancakes? He didn't know why he was trying to put such an effort into breakfast now but shrugged it off.

"Hinata doesn't like eggs?" Naruto said with a matter-of-fact tone but rolled his eyes once Sasuke scoffed once more at him. He was such a loser, she did like eggs. Probably just hated his eggs.

"Soseki needs to eat too. It is his birthday after all." How did this morning come to this? He was having a peaceful dream of if he had stayed with Hinata and raised their son together, only to be brought back to the real world with his idiotic best friend. He truly didn't know why he still called Naruto his best friend though.. Maybe because he wanted to apologize for leaving, but was so taken aback by his betrayal that it didn't matter.

"He usually wakes up around 9? I was going to make-"

"It's better to be prepared and organized. Instead of dirtying more dishes later, just put his food up or wake him up with Hinata." Sasuke sighed, putting the first batch of pancakes on. He really did hope they liked these pancakes because since he had to fix more mix to feed everyone, there wasn't any more left. Heavens, he always had to fix Naruto's problems..

 ** _Flashback…_**

 _"_ _I'm such an idiot.." He breathed, cradling his head in his hands as Sasuke cleaned up the glass around him. Yes, Naruto was an idiot, but he would've done the same thing for the woman he loved if he saw her in the same situation._

 _Sasuke didn't know all the details as he wasn't really paying much attention, but Sakura had a new fling, his name being Roy or something. The whole time the four of them were hanging out, Roy was being too touchy. Sasuke guessed he sensed Naruto's feelings for Sakura and wanted to show off, getting his ass handed to him once he went too far._

 _Sakura didn't want to be touched like that, especially in front of her childhood friends, but of course, Roy wouldn't have known that as he didn't know her at all. Naruto practically beat the guy, sending Sakura away with him with nothing but anger towards a friend that just wanted her safety. It wasn't his fault things got out of hand, but he could've prevented the broken glass and bloodshed._

 _"_ _You're many things, so don't just single that out." Sasuke said, sitting next to his friend once he got some frozen peas. He was an idiot, but also a good friend. Sasuke would've helped Sakura too, but Naruto beat him to the punch, literally._

 _"_ _She said stop too many times, why… Why didn't you pull me off him?" He asked, looking at his best friend with guilt-ridden eyes. He didn't know it was his job to stop them? He honestly thought it was his job to make sure Sakura didn't try breaking them up physically, which she did try to do multiple times._

 _"_ _I only have two arms and Sakura's stronger than she looks." He, of course, was stronger than her though, just wanted to get the gloomy blond to stop beating himself up. The man pretty much deserved that ass whooping, so why beat yourself up for doing good?_

 _"_ _Over how many times she's punched me, I can agree." Naruto weakly chuckled, placing the peas on his cheek as he looked at the miniature bloodstain on Sasuke's carpet. "Do I have anger issues?" He asked his best friend, he knew he could have these kinds of conversations with him, especially over how much they trusted one another._

 _"_ _Yes, you pretty much blacked out until she screamed your name. You were growling."_

 _"_ _No, I wasn't-"_

 _"_ _Why would I lie?" Sasuke asked, smirking once his friend smiled. It was true. What would he gain by lying about this? Nothing. Naruto blacked out while beating the guy senseless, he was just shocked that the man didn't knock out._

 _"_ _Can you just talk to her, please?" Naruto asked, frowning once Sasuke laughed at his request as though he was joking. He placed the peas down and looked his best friend deep in his demonic ass eyes. "Please man, I need her to know I am not crazy." He begged, causing Sasuke to sigh._

 _"_ _She's known you ever since elementary school, its kind of too late to change that." Sasuke teased, pushing the peas towards his friend as he tried consuming the quest he was just given. How on earth could he talk to her about Naruto? She always found a way to squeeze them (even though there wasn't a "them") inside the equation, and he found it extremely annoying._

 _"_ _She's never seen me beat someone up this bad." Naruto shakily admitted, looking at his hands as they were bruised. Sasuke didn't know why he was freaking out so much. If anything, Sakura seemed to like strong men, so why be ashamed of that talent?_

 _"_ _She's seen me break someone's arm-"_

 _"_ _But she loves you, so of course she didn't beat an eyebrow to that!" Naruto hissed, glaring at his best friend once he frowned. She didn't love Sasuke.. Hell, no one did. Who would ever truly love him? He wasn't a friendly person, he was the type of person to push people away by default._

 _Everyone claimed to love him but didn't know the real him. Naruto knew some, and that's why he needed to keep that loser close. The idiot knew too much private information about Sasuke that he couldn't let get out, and… sometimes he was fun to have around._

 _"_ _Can you please just talk with her? I promise I'd do anything-"_

 _"_ _Oh, shut up. I'll go, just clean up that blood off my floor." Sasuke grumbled, getting up to get his car keys. Naruto's eyes lit up with this kind of happiness that nearly made Sasuke vomit, he was such a suck-up. He truly wanted them to get together, only because that meant Sakura would stop claiming to everyone she loved him, and Naruto would get a life other than every night hanging out with him._

 _"_ _You're a lifesaver, ya' know?" Naruto smiled, chuckling once Sasuke flipped him off and walked out his bedroom. No matter how much Sasuke pretended not to care, they both genuinely loved this time together and didn't want this time to end._

 _Naruto wanted to be with Sakura more than anything, but he did know that would've made him busy. He knew Sasuke wasn't the type to fall in love and knew if he ever did that was a fucking miracle, but since that was most likely going to take years upon years, he wanted to spend as much brother time with him. He was an only child, so of course, if he had a best friend like a brother, he'd treat him like one. Why couldn't Sasuke understand that?_

 _He jumped up and smiled, looking out the window as Sasuke sped off. Damn, one day he was going to speed off and get hurt, why couldn't he understand that? No matter, right now all Naruto had to do was clean up that blood and that is exactly what he was about to do._

 ** _Flashback end…_**

"You Idiot!" Sasuke yelled, pushing Naruto to the side as he began burning the eggs now. All he wanted was to have a flashback and Naruto couldn't even let him do that in peace! He just allowed them to sit there and cook, making it seem like that's how you cook eggs. Eggs that cook fast! "Next time, just make cereal…" Sasuke grumbled as he scrapped the burnt eggs from the pan.

Naruto watched as Sasuke did so with a slim smirk on his lips, studying his best friend carefully. He had a few agendas today, and he sure as hell was going to make them happen. A few more guest needed to attend this party and they needed to prepare beforehand.

He had his eyes glued to Sasuke so intensely that he didn't even notice Hinata walk into the kitchen. "A-Am I interrupting something?" She asked, feeling wary of the two men being in the same room with knives everywhere. Sasuke smiled once he saw his ex and grimaced shortly after once Naruto gave her a good morning kiss.

"Hey, why are you up?" Naruto gently asked, rubbing Hinata's shoulders as she seemed nervous. Did she have a bad dream? Dammit! If she did, he wasn't there to comfort her, and she had to find him. He was such a bad boyfriend…

"I smelt something burning." She shyly admitted, looking over at Sasuke as he handled with Naruto's mess. He took in a deep breath and looked away from her, he couldn't see her right now. He kept thinking about last night, and couldn't get his mistakes out his head.

"Yeah, Sasuke burned the eggs." Naruto whispered, nudging his girlfriend as though that would've made her believe him even more. She frowned once Sasuke openly snubbed her and forced a laugh at Naruto's obvious lie.

"Well, I'm very grateful that you tried making breakfast for the family, Sasuke." Hinata thanked, feeling this awkward tension that screamed run-away, but she stayed. This wasn't as awkward as earlier was most likely going to be filled with. Her father was supposedly coming along with Sasuke's parents, just thinking about _that_ gave her a headache.

"Don't worry about it." He said simply, handing the carton of eggs to Naruto once he dried his hands off. "Here. This time, don't burn them." Sasuke said, leaving the two lovebirds to their own business as he wanted to get a few more things for Soseki.

Today he couldn't play both parts. Hinata did all the work for these past six years while he just caused mayhem, she deserved a break today. He was going to do everything in his power to prevent drama from happening today, and even try to not argue with Naruto. Naruto was an idiot, but he was still going to try for her.

Hinata looked at Naruto and giggled once he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. So _he_ was the one who truly burned the eggs? Adorable. "Thank _you_." She thanked, looking at the plate of pancakes. She knew right away it was cinnamon just by the amazing smell, making her practically drool.

"I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed as today is a special day for you too, but.." He looked at the carton of eggs and frowned. Maybe he should stick to cereal instead, at least that didn't burn so easily.

"It's the thought that counts. The pancakes came out nice?" She tried to make him feel better, but he only weakly laughed.

"Sasuke made them.." He said, looking away as soon as she did as the awkwardness never left the room. Just Sasuke's name could make one of them go awkward, it wasn't something that happened every day and Naruto didn't like how he was the only one feeling fishy about Sasuke's return. He cleared his throat and kissed his girlfriends' forehead, smiling once she blushed at the sudden affection. "How about we go out tonight?"

"L-Like on a date?" She asked, placing her hand on top of his as he gently rubbed her cheek. If they were to go on a date, who would watch Soseki and was that truly responsible? Of course, she would never turn down a date with Naruto but if she had to choose between her sons' special day or a few hours alone with Naruto, of course, she'd choose Soseki.

"Yes, like a date. And I can already tell what you're thinking just by looking at you, so don't worry about Soseki. It could be a late night thing." He explained, smiling once she kissed him. So, he guessed she agrees to his plans?

"I'll have to ask Sasuke if he would be okay with watching-"

"No, I'll ask. I have to ask him some other personal things too, so it wouldn't bother me." She raised an eyebrow to that but decided to trust Naruto. Having Sasuke around again was indeed difficult, but she appreciated how Naruto handled it maturely.

Some days he would make it seem like she never should've dragged him into this, but a majority of the days he was her rock or at least becoming someone she could fully depend on. She couldn't say she loved him though, that was just too big of a word too soon.

"Well while you ask him, I'll make the eggs?" She offered, smiling once he blushed out of embarrassment. He totally forgot about the eggs, maybe he just wasn't meant to be a cook at all?

"Yeahh, let's do that." He agreed, smiling once she kissed his cheek. She was such an angel. Such a short, cute, and extremely shy angel. He looked around the kitchen and found the eggs (even though they were next to him the whole time), and handed them to his girl. She hated eggs but was an amazing cook, so he was quite excited about this change of jobs.

He pecked her on the cheek before he took his exit, showing his excitement and happiness about tonight's events. Not only was it Soseki's sixth birthday, but he was going to have time alone with Hinata that didn't involve Sasuke talk every five minutes. All he had to do now was get everything in order for later… and he wasn't talking only about the date this time.

* * *

Sasuke was just getting out the shower when he heard the doorknob get played with. Of course, being indecent, he rushed towards the towel rack before the door could open, and who he saw kind of surprised him.

"Oh! I'm sorry daddy." Soseki shyly apologized, covering his eyes once Sasuke took in a deep breath. It was still a bit early for Soseki to be up, but then again it did make sense as he had that sugar crash last night.

"Its fine, what are you doing up?" And how long had he been in the shower? Soseki didn't look like he just woken up, he looked like he's been up for what seemed like hours.

"Mommy wanted me to eat breakfast." Makes sense, but that still didn't help with Sasuke's amnesia. He was so caught up in thought that he lost track of time, he just hoped he could still get the things for Soseki without causing too much attention from the birthday boy.

Sasuke looked at his son as his son looked directly back, studying his fathers' posture until he realized something. "Daddy, what's that scar on your chest?" Soseki asked, walking closer to his father to see more closely until Sasuke covered it.

What could he possibly say to the six-year-old that was believable? _"Oh, it was a life or death fight and I won"_ or _"oh, you know. A pirate fought me"_ Hmm, but then again… "I was in a fight with a ninja, and the ninja sadly won. They're very strong." He made up, smirking once the child gasped.

"Really!?" Soseki asked, smiling widely once Sasuke nodded. "That's so cool daddy! Did the ninja have a ninja mask on?!" He asked, looking deep into his fathers' eyes as Sasuke gathered his clothes. He wasn't comfortable with talking to son naked. Yeah, he was covered waist down, but it wasn't something he was eager to do.

"How about I tell you more about the ninja I fought after I'm done getting dressed?" He offered his son, smiling once he furiously nodded. He was such a blessing, he just wished he was around sooner to get the full affect Hinata must've been feeling about today.

"Yes! Can we also get ice cream?" Wait what? Did he want more ice cream after that big of a crash last night? He was definitely Sasuke's son.

"Maybe. You'll have to ask your mother-" He bit his tongue once his son took off, most likely towards his said mother. _'Well if he wasn't determined, who was?'_ Sasuke thought as he closed (and locked this time) the bathroom door, getting dressed almost immediately afterward.

He wanted to get a few more things from the store for Soseki with Itachi as they had to discuss a few things, but as soon as he walked out the bathroom and into the living room he knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

Hinata sat in the living room alone, looking at him with nothing but worry in her eyes. He looked around the living room and even peaked inside the kitchen, but couldn't find Naruto nor Soseki. He wasn't dumb though. Soseki must've told her about his ninja scar and Hinata being the Hinata he knew and loved, instantly became worried.

"Where's Soseki?" Sasuke asked, wanting to ignore the conversation and hoped she would understand and accept that decision. When he told her the truth about where he's been, it wasn't all of it. She didn't need to know the gruesome truth, nor did she need to know the dangers of everything.

He would've never come back if he didn't know they were going to be 100% save. He loved her, and even though he didn't know they had a son together, he loved Soseki just as much, if not more. That creep that took Izumi away gave up and they came home, that's all Hinata needed to know and that was all it was.

"He wanted to go with Naruto to get his birthday cake.." She gently said, frowning once Sasuke nodded and turned away. It wasn't that she needed his love and affection, she had plenty from Naruto, but for him to snub her and ignore eye contact felt weird.

She felt like nothing changed last night like they were still madly in love with each other and could play around with one another like they did when they were sixteen, but that quickly changed once she realized things did change.

She was with Naruto now and was actually happy even though she had her doubts from time to time. And yeah, her and Sasuke had a son together but she wanted them to be more like best friends with a history than strangers with mistakes. She felt like they were getting somewhere last night too, but he's been purposely dodging her.

She thought it was just a coincidence this morning, but before he got in the shower he did it again, and was doing it yet again right now! It kind of saddened her too, why did he like leaving her? Why did he like making it seem like they were fine only to ignore her or vanish?

"Oh, okay. Text me when they retu-"

"Sasuke." She blurted out, rudely cutting him off before he could officially make his exit known. He turned around and looked at her with those eyes she used to blush over all the time. "The eyes of the unknown" is what she would call that look, but it wasn't time to reminisce, no. It was time to get answers. "Soseki told me about-"

"I know." He said, silencing her. He didn't want to talk about it, he didn't want to see the hurt look in her eyes. They sat in silence for a while before he finally spoke again. "I have to go meet up with Itachi, so I guess-"

"You'll see me soon?" She weakly finished for him, hating this feeling. Why was she hurt? Why did it physically hurt her to look at him!? They haven't been together in years and they weren't going to be together anymore, but she still felt hurt by his actions.

His eyes widened once she took the words out his mouth and they only softened once he turned away. That's right.. He said the same thing to her six years ago. Hinata looked at her lap as he struggled to find the right words, eventually failing once she spoke up again.

"I-It's okay, Sasuke. I-I'll text you when they're back." She said, playing with her fingers once he nodded and took his leave. It wasn't until the door closed that she broke down, hating how weak this made her feel.

She didn't like feeling like this, but she couldn't control her heart sometimes. She still couldn't forgive him for everything he's done. She was still damaged and still needed time before she could truly accept this, before she could accept his sudden return when he shouldn't have left in the first place.

 ** _Flashback to where it all ended/began…_**

 _She sat in her room with a bed full of homework until she heard a rock hit her window. She ignored it at first, feeling like if she ignored it maybe he would go away, but he didn't. She knew he was a persistent person, but she told him that tonight wasn't a good night._

 _It wasn't until the hits became harder that she finally got up and opened the window, glaring at her boyfriend once he smiled and climbed up. She helped him inside as she didn't want him to fall but once he was fully inside, she dodged his kiss._

 _She and her father got into one of the worst arguments she could say she's ever been in and didn't want sympathy for being stupid. He was angry about her grades and blamed her relationship with Sasuke to be the reason, which she swore it wasn't but.._

 _"_ _Sasuke, I told you not tonight-"_

 _"_ _You sounded upset-"_

 _"_ _I-I'm not upse-"_

 _"_ _You only stutter when you're either nervous or upset. Don't act like I don't know you-"_

 _"_ _W-What if you don't?" She asked him, stepping away once he gave her that confused look with his eyes. She loved that look so much, but it was true. "What if you're only saying that to-"_

 _"_ _To what? Get in your pants? Because I'm not that much of an asshole." He defended, walking towards her only for her to back away. He knew right away what the problem was when she jumped to a door slamming in her house. "He has you doubting me again." He said more to himself but she weakly nodded, walking away until he stopped her._

 _"_ _I'm not the gentlest person, but I can be gentle sometimes." He said, pulling her into his arms to let her cry. "We don't need to have sex for me to love you how I do. It wasn't your looks that made me fall for you either, so don't listen to your father."_

 _"_ _W-What made you fall for me?" She sobbed out, causing him to smirk. He understood her perfectly and it made him want to laugh, but it wasn't the time. She truly was upset, and he truly wanted her to feel better._

 _"_ _I'll tell you when I marry you. Right now, just let it out." He whispered, kissing her forehead once she looked up at him. She was so beautiful, he hated how her father thought he was using her for this beauty though. He would never do that to her, but it didn't matter what the man thought was true because they already knew the truth.._

 _"_ _I love you, Sasuke Uchiha." She whispered, looking him deep in the eyes. She was okay with that, marrying the man she loved. Hell, why wouldn't she be okay with that?_

 _"_ _I know, Hinata. And I love you too." He smiled, taking her lips in his to seal their declarations. After high school he was definitely going to make her his forever, putting a big ring on that finger and moving them into a house that screamed them. Having a beautiful family shortly after their careers took off._

 _He wasn't a gentle person on the outside to everyone else, but he'd be gentle with her for as long as he breaths if that meant they'd stay together like this. He never thought he would be in love, and since he was.. He wasn't going to be out._

 _He tried to break the kiss, but she giggled while shaking her head. He wrapped his arm around her waist and blushed once she bravely bit his lower lip. What in the world was happening? "Hina-" She gently pecked his lips, causing him to laugh. "Hinata-" She did it once more. "Heavens, you're so adorable."_

 _Her eyes widened at his choice of words. Adorable? Wow, she must've made him happy because he would rather get stabbed 325 times in the chest and neck than ever say such a basic feminine word. His words, not hers._

 _"_ _Your laugh is adorable." She laughed, causing him to jokingly grimace. His laugh wasn't adorable, she was and that was it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and threw them on her bed, quietly laughing as her school book practically jumped in the air. "Oh my god!" She laughed, blushing when Sasuke caught the book without breeze before it slammed on the ground._

 _"_ _I'll let that pass, for now." He whispered, kissing her nose. She didn't want him to let it pass, she wanted to see what he would do. She was feeling kind of in love and drunk off it and wanted to test the waters._

 _"_ _Oh, really?" She giggled,_

 _"_ _Really, but I won't let when you cut me off pass." He said, biting her lower lip for revenge. The gasp she made was so intoxicating that he did it again, blushing once she kissed him back hard. Where was the shyness going? He didn't care, not right now at least._

 _"_ _S-Sasuke.." She breathed, rubbing his cheeks as they stared deep into each other's eyes. "D-Do that again, please?" She asked, closing her eyes once he kissed her only to sensually bite her lower lip. What was this feeling? Why did she want those bites to.. to go- "G-Go lower, please."_

 _Sasuke blushed as he did as she asked, trailing his kisses and mini love-bites down her cheekbones to her neck and collarbone, feeling an electricity flow through him once she gently moaned. That was a new sound.. He thinks he liked it too.. loved it, actually._

 _"_ _Hinata, w-we should sto-"_

 _"_ _W-What is poking me?-"_

 _"_ _N-Nothing!" Sasuke nervously breathed, sitting up so he could take a deep breath in without feeling her exhilarated heartbeat against his own. This was all moving too fast. First, they kissed, then she bit his lip and he felt like he needed to give her one back, taking the kisses lower and now he wants them even lower._

 _"_ _S-Sasuke, i-is that a-" She stopped herself, taking in this moment altogether. Sasuke wasn't only nervous a second ago, but he was excited. Although it didn't show physically like men, she was excited too. This has never happened between them, and she didn't know what to do next. Do they stop or?_

 _"_ _We should-" He stopped, feeling his cheeks grow hot once she shook her head. There were multiple reasons to why he wanted to stop now before it was too late, but every second he looked at her they seemed to be slipping from his rational thoughts. "You don't want to stop?" He asked, studying her face as she shyly answered._

 _"_ _I.. I-I want to test the waters." As in the water that seemed to be filling her pajama pants. "M-Maybe I can see if I can help with your-"_

 _"_ _Hinata, we don't have to do this." He reassured her, smiling once she sat up and kissed him. It was a sweet kiss, something that was supposed to be calming and loving, which it was.. Just not so calming towards his uh.. lower region._

 _"_ _I know." She whispered, taking in a deep breath as she gathered all the confidence she had to straddle her boyfriends' legs. "B-But I want to.." She wanted to do this. She wanted him to finally claim her and make each other one, make each other's love grow more. She… "I-I want you."_

 _He couldn't say anything to that. It wasn't only nerve-wracking to hear that, but also extremely hot for him in the condition he was in right now. What could he have possibly said in response to that? Nothing._

 _They looked each other deep in the eyes before he finally mumbled, "good" and slammed their lips together, feeling nothing but love within the kiss and later love within the sheets._

* * *

 _It wasn't until hours later when they were both awakened by Sasuke's cell phone ringing. Hinata was still half asleep but she could tell what Sasuke was hearing on the other side wasn't good._

 _She looked around the room and noticed the mess she called homework was all over the ground along with their clothes. She couldn't believe they did the do but was extremely happy (and sore) that they did it out of nothing but love._

 _She pulled her pajamas shirt back on and rubbed Sasuke's arm, hating how his face became filled with hatred, anger, and worry all at once. He answered the phone too fast, so she couldn't get a glimpse of who could've been on the phone either._

 _"_ _I'll be there shortly." He said, hanging up almost immediately afterward and took in a deep breath. "Hinata, I have to go." He said simply, getting out of her bed to look for his clothes. She held her hands close to her heart as she watched her nude lover in search of his clothes._

 _"_ _Is everything alright?" She asked, frowning once he hesitated._

 _"_ _I don't know. Itachi needs me though, it was something he couldn't discuss on the phone with me." He explained, sliding his pants on as he looked at her clock._ '4:16am? What the actual hell, Itachi.' _He thought, placing his shirt on as Hinata watched._

 _"_ _D-Do you think you could make it back here when my father goes to work?" She asked, smiling once Sasuke kissed her forehead. She needed that.. It was kind of nerve wrecking to watch Sasuke quickly leave right after they just gave each other their all._

 _"_ _Of course. I'll see you soon, I have to meet up with Itachi." He whispered, pecking her lips with a smile as he too couldn't believe what they did. She blushed, waving him goodbye as he climbed out her window._

 _She felt her heart ache as she watched his figure disappear into the night. For some odd reason, she didn't feel right about this. She should've gone with him, or at least said she loved him._

 _"_ _He'll be back.." she whispered to herself, cuddling the pillow he slept on to get her through the rest of the night with his scent still freshly on it. "I know he will…" She mumbled, drifting back to sleep peacefully._

 ** _Flashback end…_**

"So gullible." She mumbled, wiping her drying tears away once she heard the car pull up. Either that was a fast visit, or she was reminiscing too long. She got up and fixed her dress, getting up so she could greet her lover and son but once she opened the door, she found someone standing there she wasn't sure was going to show up..

"F-Father!"

* * *

Naruto was furious. It was an hour drive, and they just arrived twenty minutes ago and usually, you walk in, get your shit, then get out, but no. They can't find Soseki's cake. The cake they had all week to prepare, was "lost" and Naruto couldn't understand how that was possible!

Soseki watched Naruto intensely as he argued with the cashier about his cake, hearing naughty words that his mother would always tell him off about. He didn't fully understand why Whiskers was upset, but it only made him upset.

Naruto would've been okay with this if they weren't being rude, making it seem like it's his fault they were an hour away from Hinata's apartment! "You guys had a whole damn week and-"

"Sir, the pickup time was over twenty minutes ago-"

"So, you sell it to someone else?!" He angrily asked, frowning once Soseki gasped. They sold his cake? But how else were they going to celebrate his birthday? His mother was always talking about his ninja cake. If there wasn't a ninja cake anymore…

"That's mean!" Soseki exclaimed, glaring at the cashier who took in a deep breath. It wasn't the smartest thing to do, but they were late. That and they got the cakes mixed up.

"Miss. Hyuga ordered a pirate cak-"

"She ordered a ninja cake! A ninja cake that was supposed to say happy sixth birthday Soseki!" Naruto yelled, stressfully running his fingers through his hair when the cashier laughed. He didn't find anything funny about this, but whatever.

"Sir, she's probably got it mixed up because she said on the phone it was a pira-"

"My mommy doesn't lie! She said she got a ninja-"

"Well, your mommy lied-"

"Excuse me? Don't talk to him like that! Actually, don't talk to him at all! This is our conversation about what your shitty bakery did with his cake!" Naruto yelled, gripping Soseki's hand. He's about had it with this place, they were most likely about to go find a plan B, because Naruto wasn't about to ruin this birthday!

"I've told you already sir, you guys were late-"

"Screw you guys! You guys overcharge anyway." Naruto said, picking Soseki up within seconds and walked them out. He hated that look on the little guy's face, but there wasn't he could do. They needed to find a ninja cake that said happy birthday Soseki within the hour. "Your moms gonna kill me, ya' know?"

"Don't worry, Whiskers. I'll stop her." Soseki said, patting Naruto on the head as he walked them towards the car. Naruto smiled at his actions, feeling his heart hurt as he couldn't do the simplest of things for him and that got him a new- Wait!

"You don't worry either, I know just the person who could get you a new cake!" Naruto said proudly, smiling once Soseki's frown turned upside down, literally.

"R-Really?!" Soseki asked, smiling bigger than Naruto could as he helped him in the car. He was going to be able to get his ninja cake after all?!

"Really, I promise! And I don't go back on my promises." He swore, smiling once the six-year-old hugged him. He loved this kid, it didn't matter to him if they were blood or not. Hell, it didn't matter if he was with Hinata or not, this kid was still family in his eyes. "We need to get a few things though, so buckle up, okay?" He said, breaking their hug.

"Okay!" Soseki chimed, buckling himself up as Naruto jogged to the driver side of the car. They had an hour before the first of the guest arrived and cake decorations to get now. He just hoped she wasn't busy, his mother was truly a talented cook, so he hoped this would be a piece of cake, pun intended.

* * *

He met up with his brother at some sweet shop, grimacing at the dumplings his brother loved. They had to go to the store, but they wanted to go together as Itachi was coming to the party to finally meet his nephew.

Sasuke was working rather hard to stay and fix his mistakes but the things Itachi told him every day had him iffy. They knew the true reason for why Izumi got taken away, but they now had bigger things to worry about. A family, bigger than the one they had before.

They sat in the sweet shop for a little, talking about things irrelevant to what they truly needed to discuss. So as soon as they got in the car, the real conversation started. "Izumi told me more details about her kidnapper the day we were leaving." Itachi said, looking straight ahead as Sasuke glared at him.

"And you didn't tell me?" Sasuke asked, actually upset over his brother's dumb decision. "What did she tell you?" He became apart of this situation the moment he left out of state with Itachi, so to leave him out of serious conversations was uncalled for.

"Orochimaru was after me. He used Izumi as a lure and it was working until this group scared him off." Itachi explained, looking at his younger brother once he ran his fingers stressfully through his hair. He would've done the same thing if he wasn't driving, that and well.. he didn't want to mess up his hair.

"Do we know who this-"

"No, it's not we anymore." Itachi said over Sasuke's words, causing Sasuke to practically twitch. What the hell did he mean it wasn't a "we" anymore? This whole thing worked because of them being together! Sasuke would rather kill a nation than let his brother get killed alone, they had no idea what this Orochimaru guy or this group was capable of.

"You have a son now, and I want you to patch things up with Hinata. It's my fault my nephew didn't get to grow up with a father and I can't take you away again. I can handle this alone now." Itachi said, hitting solid points.. but.

"Itachi, you don't have to handle this alone. Father can-"

"No-"

"Yes. Itachi, listen to yourself. This Orochimaru guy had multiple guys working for him and he got scared because of a group that's obviously stronger than him!" Sasuke pointed out, causing his brother to nod in agreement. "He was after you, but why? Do you know?"

"I'll find out. Sasuke, this is to keep you and your family safe-"

"YOU ARE MY FAMILY!" Sasuke yelled at his brother, looking him deep in the eyes once Itachi turned to look at him in shock. Why was he being so goddamn stubborn about this? He had Soseki and Hinata to worry about, this wasn't his business anymore.

"Foolish little brother, this isn't your business anymore-"

"As long as we share the same blood, it's my business. I'll get in touch with the guys." Sasuke said, turning to look out the window as Itachi let out a longing sigh. He was being so stubborn about this, but Sasuke didn't care. He was going to help his brother out one way or another.

Itachi would've protested more if he didn't truly need the help. Izumi was all the help he thought he needed, but she was scared just like Sasuke about his safety. No one knew what Orochimaru wanted with Itachi, but Itachi planned on finding out.

Since Orochimaru was in actual hiding instead of pretending to be, he wasn't going to go looking for the asshole. He could do this from home with his crew, a new crew at that. The old ones were all Sasuke's choice, and they all were annoying. Maybe Karin could tag along though? She did know a lot about this guy that some wouldn't believe was him.

"No agents, this is a stay at home job." Itachi finally spoke, breaking the silence in the car as they got closer to the store. Sasuke turned to look at him and rolled his eyes, seeing a jail cell in his future quickly approaching.

"Illegal?" Sasuke asked simply, reaching for his phone once Itachi shook his head. "No guns and no illegal shit, my son does live with me after all. I don't think I want him to see me get carried off by cops." Sasuke scoffed, causing his brother to shake his head once more and yank his phone away. "What the hell-"

"I don't want our last crew. If we work with them, we'd most likely be going to jail. Call Karin up, but that's it. I have a few people in mind already too." Itachi said, parking in the closest parking spot next to a very familiar car to Sasuke but he ignored it.

"Just stay on guard." Sasuke said, yanking his phone back as they both got out the car. Itachi laughed at that, who did Sasuke think he was? Some child that didn't know how to protect himself? He's the one that taught _Sasuke_ to be on guard, he wasn't going to loosen up now.

Itachi nodded, looking around the store once they walked inside. "What do we need for Soseki?" He asked, looking at the puzzled father as he tried finding the decorations aisle. "If you need help, just ask an employee. We don't have time as the party starts in an hour."

"I need stickers and a helmet." Sasuke mumbled, peaking through every aisle they passed until he saw them. The idiot and his son… Could he never escape this idiot or what? "Soseki," Sasuke called to his son, smiling once Soseki's face lit up.

"Daddy!" Soseki exclaimed, running in his fathers' arms as Naruto and Itachi watched. What a coincidence, why were they in the decorations aisle? Sasuke and Itachi walked towards Naruto with Soseki as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Daddy, Daddy, guess what the meanies did to my cake!"

"What did they do?" Sasuke asked, looking his son deep in the eyes as Soseki turned his head towards him. Itachi watched with amusement. His younger brother had a son and his son looked so much like him when he was that age, it was priceless.

"They sold it to someone else!" Soseki said, frowning once Sasuke's eyes widened. What did he mean by they sold it to someone else?! The cake was the main thing they all were looking forward too! It was an important piece of his ninja party! Sasuke glared at Naruto as he began explaining himself.

"They got it mixed up, so even if we got there in time it would've been wrong." Naruto said, playing with the ninja cake decorations as though to distract his mind from wandering to Hinata's reaction to all of this. "They sold it, claiming we were over twenty minutes late when the pickup time was at 11 and we got there around 10:45." Naruto explained, rolling his eyes as he remembered them waiting nearly twenty minutes for nothing..

"And they called mommy a liar." Soseki added, frowning once Naruto messed up his hair for reassurance. "Whiskers might go bye-bye too, but I promised him that I'll protect him." Soseki smiled, causing Sasuke to raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, Soseki?" Sasuke asked, genuinely curious what his son and best friends' been doing all this time. It was kind of hard to understand the child as he thought words like death and kill and etc. was bad words, Hinata really had him good.

"Whiskers says how mommy's going to injure him for what the bad people did to my cake." Soseki explained, causing Naruto to sheepishly laugh. _'This kid sure knows how to talk..'_ Naruto thought, turning around to get the last of the decorations for his new cake.

"Well, did you call Hinata and tell her about the mix-up?" Sasuke asked, frowning once Soseki nodded with Naruto. "What did she say?" He asked, feeling his heartache from his conversation with her earlier. She was upset when he left, but he did nothing to cheer her up.

"Nothing. She didn't answer, and I called more than twice." Naruto explained, worrying Sasuke to his core. Why wasn't she answering her phone? Did he upset her that much- No. It wasn't about what he did, she still would've answered Naruto's phone calls no matter what, especially since he was with Soseki.

"Where are you guys going after this?" Sasuke asked, looking at his brother as he looked for the ninja stickers. Thank heavens for his brother knowing him so well. He knew Sasuke was about to cut this visit short and go check on his girl or ex-girl. It doesn't really matter what her label towards him was right now, all that mattered was her safety.

"To my moms'? Why? What's going on?" Naruto asked, knowing Sasuke just as much as Itachi did. They were best friends after all.. Naruto heard the nervousness in Sasuke's voice perfectly, but why was he nervous? What was he keeping from Naruto that involved _his_ girlfriend?

"She seemed upset when I left, so I'll check on he-"

"No, we can." Naruto said, wanting to cheer her up instead of Sasuke. They were the ones who were in the relationship, not him. It was Naruto's job to cheer her up and make sure she was happy, not Sasuke's anymore. His mother could simply bring the cake over to theirs when she came over for the party.

"Naruto, I said I can do it-"

"And I said I can do it by myself." Naruto said over his words, angering Sasuke to the point he nearly punched him. It was his fault that Hinata was upset, so he was going to fix it. He was so worried that Sasuke might steal Hinata, that he was being blinded by it.

"Tsk, whatever. We don't have time for this." Sasuke said, turning around to walk away until Naruto stopped him by gripping his shoulder. Sasuke being with criminals for five years went into defensive mode and gripped Naruto's wrist, turning around and with a blink of an eye was gripping Naruto by his collar as he was pressed up against some decorations.

"WHISKERS!" Soseki cried out, rushing towards the two men until his unknown uncle held him back. "Let go, let go, let go!" He ordered, trying to fight his way out of Itachi's grip but he was too strong. Dang, he wished he was older so he could- Wait! "I'll bite you!" He warned his uncle, growling once Itachi held him out so that wasn't possible. DANGIT!

"You're really starting to irritate me, you bastard!" Naruto grumbled, gripping Sasuke's collar as well. If he never came back, none of this would be happening! "Always trying to take her away from me when you hurt her the most! You should be happy she's happy! You should be happy I'm making her-"

"Oh, be quiet, you loser. You don't know anything about what's going on with us-"

"I know everything because she tells me everything like I tell her everything! You're the only one with secrets! Lying to her-"

"HEY! BREAK IT UP!" The manager yelled as he rushed towards them with his security. Dammit, Naruto hoped this didn't affect him negatively.. All he wanted to do was buy these decorations for Soseki and then go see about his girlfriend, what was wrong with that?

Sasuke glared at Naruto and warned, "Your paranoia is way more dangerous than I am when it comes to Hinata. You'll push her away and I will be there to fix your problems, like always." Sasuke said, releasing Naruto's collar before the security pulled them off each other.

"You guys need to leave!-"

"B-But whiskers and daddy are jus-"

"It's okay, Soseki." Itachi told his nephew, smiling as he got his brother and pulled them away and out the situation. Naruto followed quietly, really taking Sasuke's words to heart because well…He was right.

He was paranoid, and it did upset Hinata and if he didn't fix it, he would lose her. _'I need to talk to her about us…'_ He thought, buying the things for Soseki's birthday as Sasuke did the same. He wasn't about to mess this up, and he sure as hell wasn't about to let Sasuke fix this problem. It was finally his turn to fix his own messes.

* * *

"F-Father!?" She exclaimed, physically feeling her cheek hurt from their last encounter together. They haven't spoken in six years, and he wanted to actually show up to her sons' birthday party? The same son he wanted her to get an abortion on?! "Y-You need to leave-"

"Let him in, Hina. It's a family get-together and he wants to talk to you-"

"This isn't a family get-together, it's my sons' birthday! And I don't believe I invited him, Hanabi!" Hinata protested, frowning once her sister walked inside with their father and cousin. Well, this wasn't good. If Neji was here, they most likely turned him against her.

"Naruto invited him. We both agreed that it was the time you two made up." Hanabi explained, causing Hinata to take a step back over how shocked she was at her little sisters' confession. Naruto planned this? He didn't tell her this at all, and why would he even WANT her father to be around? HE WANTED HER TO KILL HER CHILD FOR HEAVENS SAKE!

"I think I should be the judge of that!-"

"Hinata. I don't agree with Naruto or Hanabi's actions, but I do agree to an extent. Don't you want your son to know where you come from?" Neji asked, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder but it only distressed her more.

Of course, she did, but he ended that for her the moment he kicked her out. He not only put his hands on her, but he packed her stuff within minutes and declared that he didn't want anything to do with her anymore, despite her being his first fucking born! She gave him that though, even though it pained her inside, she left her father to be.

"He already has grandparents that actually love and care for his well-being." She said, fighting back a frown once her father stepped up to her. If she wasn't such a gentle person she'd slap him, he truly deserved that.

"Do you truly think I don't car-"

"Yes! You don't even know his name, let alone what age he's turning today." She protested, stepping away from him as she couldn't be close to him. His presence actually angered her, she's never felt it this intensely and not only was she upset with Naruto, but her little sister. She just… "J-Just get out!" She yelled before he could speak any more nonsense, feeling her heart ache once her father frowned.

He couldn't just show up in her life once he started missing her. She's missed him this whole time, but he would've done much more than just yelled at her if she came running to him. Soseki was a blessing to her, she loved her son with all her heart and could never imagine abandoning him like her father did her and it just hurt her even more.

"Hinata, you're still my daughter and I hope when your anger towards me subsides you'll want to listen." Her father said, bowing with respect before he took his leave. Hinata felt a tear stream down her cheek once the door closed and she walked away, hearing her sister and cousin follow her towards the living room.

"Hinata, what the hell was that about? He wants to patch things up with you, isn't that obvious-"

"He abandoned me because I was pregnant! Hanabi, he wanted me to either get an abortion or quote on quote "get the hell out of his house"!" Hinata cried, looking at her sister as though she was looking at a stranger. She was there, but she expected her to just forgive him like that? Life wasn't that easy!

"He misses you!-"

"I've missed him too, but that doesn't mean he can choose when to come and go in my life!" Hinata weakly yelled at her sister, wiping a tear away once she picked her phone up. She had a lot of words for Naruto too, so this disagreement needed to be cut short.

"Hinata, there's a good explanation to this all." Neji spoke, placing a hand on both their shoulders. A good explanation? Sure it was, that's what her family always said whenever they wanted to hurt her or make her feel bad about herself. These years without her father dictating her every move has been heaven. "Hanabi, it's a horrible thing for all of us, so let's stop this. Enough."

Hanabi nodded in agreement as Hinata buried her face in her hands. She sadly wanted them to go too. When her father kicked her out the house, she went to a few family members only to be treated the same. They didn't care for her. If they did, they wouldn't have left her on the streets with a baby at 17!

Neji and Hanabi began helping them out and visiting around the time Soseki was two and Sasuke was announced as a criminal! She didn't even know if she could trust them, feeling like they'd turn against her any minute because of her father or their family in general. She felt so much love for them, truly…

"Hinata, you know how I've always been frank with you." Neji said, frowning once his cousin nodded. "Well, grandfather has unfortunately passed away. Uncle wanted to tell you himself for personal reasons, but.."

"W-What?" Her grandfather… No. Hinata held her hands close to her heart as Hanabi began crying. Hinata looked at her sister and felt her heart break. Hanabi wasn't a usual crier, so to see her actually cry meant one thing.. their grandfather did pass.

"Father only wanted to apologize, Hina. Grandfather was really hard on him for what he did to you and Soseki, but you were just as hard." Hanabi argued, frowning once her sister got a phone call. "Go ahead, answer it. Your new family obviously means way more than this on-" She froze, watching as Hinata tossed her phone back on the couch.

"That isn't true, Hanabi. You all are my family, I love you all equally. I'm just hurt-"

"So is father!-"

"Then I guess I'm selfish!" Hinata weakly yelled, silencing her younger sister. "B-But… Maybe I can try talking w-with father." She suggested, feeling bad for arguing with her sister. She was just looking out for their father, what right did Hinata have to try and stop her?

"You're not selfish, Hinata. Father was, but he's changed. Grandfather only wanted us to be a family again so if you do talk to him…"

"I know…" Hinata mumbled, pulling her younger sister into a hug. Neji watched with a smile, wishing he had a sibling but then saw the downside to that. He saw them as his younger siblings, so he didn't need actual ones. He loved them just as much already and with that, he joined them in on their hug.

It wasn't until Hinata's phone rung once more that Hanabi broke the hug to get it, smiling once she turned it off. "Right now, you're my sister. Not Naruto's sex toy, not Sasuke's punching bag, eh.. Always Soseki's mother, but we both know neither of them would hurt that little bra-"

"Hanabi!" Hinata giggled, shaking her head over her little sisters' choice of words.

"What? I was just going to say, brilliant child!" She defended, causing Neji _and_ Hinata to playfully roll their eyes. She was _such_ a bad liar.

"I'm not Naruto's s-sex toy, we're just adults.."

"Adults that have a lot of sex-"

"Hanabi!" Hinata blushed, covering her face once Neji laughed. It wasn't funny, nor logical. How did Hanabi, her sixteen-year-old sister, know anything about her sex life?

"Whaat? Blame Soseki, not me." She defended, laughing hysterically once Hinata gasped. "He hates it when you guys " _argue_ " at night, but in the morning, you two always seem happy." Neji shook his head at that, smirking once Hanabi wiped a tear away. A good tear this time, not one for… Well him.

"How are you and Naruto getting along anyway? I hope well?" Neji asked, knowing when enough was enough. Hinata was an adult now, yes. But she was still a shy person by heart. Talking about such things to the family was just ridiculous.

"W-We're okay." She mumbled, playing with her fingers as she thought about her boyfriend. They had that date after the party, so why wouldn't they be good? Of course, though, she had to talk to him about planning things like inviting her father over without her consult, but other than that…

"The main question is how are you and _Sasuke_ getting along?" Hanabi asked, crossing her arms with a smirk when Neji surprisingly nodded in agreement. Her and Sasuke? They were fine..

"I…" Hinata went to speak but froze, remembering when he left earlier. Were they fine? Her feelings were so confusing when it came to him that she just shrugged the question off, causing them to get more curious. "I don't know.."

"You're not having second thoughts about being with Naruto, are you?" Neji asked, frowning once Hinata gasped.

"Of course not! I-I just don't know what to think when it comes to Sasuke." Hinata confessed, frowning herself once Hanabi muffled a laugh. Hinata knew what was coming, an "I told you so" from the back in the day twelve-year-old.

"Didn't I say he was hard to read? I told you he was going to be a killer one day, and you literally blushed like that was a good thing!" She argued, causing Neji to shake his head in disagreement. He was such a person with little words sometimes, Hinata found it kind of entertaining.

"Are you still in love with him?" Neji asked, completely ignoring his younger cousins rant which her eyes pierced through him like daggers. Heavens, Hinata missed them and their little disputes. It always planted a smile on her face, even when sad like how she deep down was.

Their family never really was ones with the whole sobbing about deaths as their family was big with a lot of honorable members. Their grandfather meant a lot to all of them, but they couldn't. Not now, at least. A Hyuga never showed their true feelings, unless you were as close as Hinata was to these two.

"I-I love him, but two months ago I told myself it was time to move on." She stated, looking at Soseki's hanging baby picture. "I'm not in love with him anymore." She said, making it seem like she was trying to convince herself more than her family members.

"Are you sure about that, Hina?" Hanabi asked, making a clicking sound with her tongue once Hinata nodded. Hanabi knew that look on her face, and that was the look of confusion but this time with pain in her eyes. "Do you want my advice?" Hanabi asked even though she wasn't going to give her sister a choice. "I think you should test the waters out." She said, smiling once she pulled out a pen and notepad from her purse.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked, genuinely curious about her actions as Hinata watched intensely.

"I need to visually see things before I plan it all willy-nilly." She explained, smiling at her older sister once Hinata looked at her notepad. "Alright. I'm just going to assume you love Naruto and Sasuke but don't know who you truly want because when alone with Naruto you're his sex toy and while alone with Sasuke, you're his beautiful punching bag."

"S-Sasuke's never punched me-"

"I can't see him doing anything romantic or physical towards anyone that doesn't involve violence or rude comments, so sorry. We're sticking with a punching bag for now." Hanabi protested, smiling once Hinata bit her lower lip to let her sister continue without interruption. "You can't just run away from your true feelings and your true feelings are confusing the hell out of you as it is conflicted with both those assholes!"

"So, what is the solution towards her said feelings for both men?" Neji asked, looking at Hinata as she gave him a worried look for that answer. Hell, he was nervous too. At first, he thought she was suggesting Hinata cheat, but now.. He was honestly just confused.

"Be single and test the waters. Go on dates with Naruto, show him love and hey, if you want, sleep with him. But do the same thing with Sasuke until you know who you truly want to be with." She suggested, smiling once Hinata blushed. Either one of those assholes was good in bed, or she hated the idea of going full bachelorette on them.

"I.. Hate to say that I somewhat agree with her advice." Neji said, smiling once his cousin jumped up like that was a victory to be proud of. "It isn't right to lead people on and if you still love Sasuke, be with him. And if not, be with Naruto. You cannot have both."

"Yep, Neji's right. That and well, if you still love Sasuke but is with Naruto, that's just a whole lot of shit-"

"Hey, Language." Neji warned, rolling his eyes once Hanabi licked her tongue out. She's been so hyperactive and aggressive with her words once she started dating that kid from school. Hinata nor Neji knew his name, but they already didn't like him.

"It's true though. If that is the case, I suggest you break it off with Naruto until your feelings for the asshole is fully and truly gone." Hanabi said, rubbing Hinata's thigh once she took in a deep breath. They were right. She was positive she wasn't going to get back with Sasuke, but it wasn't fair to Naruto.

She still loved Sasuke but was refusing to give in. He's not only hurt her, but he's hurt their son, and that was unforgivable. Naruto hasn't done anything but showed her love and support, and she wanted to give him the same affection back but first.. She had to clear her heart of Sasuke.

"I-I'll talk to Naruto tonigh-" Just as she was responding to her family, the front door burst open with Sasuke, Itachi, Soseki, and Naruto all in a rush to get to the living room. Obviously, this startled her, so she jumped up and caught her son once he ran into her arms.

"Oh, mommy!" Soseki cried, hugging her tightly as the men she was just talking of panted with worry in their eyes. What the hell happened now? "Daddy and Whiskers fought while the baker took my cake away and this meany didn't let me do anything!" He sobbed, pointing towards Itachi as her face to change from many emotions but the default was anger.

"You two fought in front of him?!" Hinata asked, glaring at the two men (or should she say boys) as their eyes quickly changed. "He… He.." She tried to speak, but for some reasons, she couldn't. Someone took his cake, they introduced him to violence, and to top it all off in a nice bow, her grandfather was dead.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Neji asked, standing up to look at his cousin's pale face. He seemed to be going in and out, but she was… She wasn't okay. "Soseki, come now!" Neji ordered, yanking the child out of her arms once she fainted.

"Mommy!" Soseki screamed, reaching out to her once Sasuke quickly caught her. Well, today was going great. Hinata wasn't only upset with him from earlier, but now she was pissed at both him and Naruto. If the idiot just would let him leave, none of this would've happened. "What's happened to mommy?!" Soseki asked, kicking Neji in the stomach so he could release him, which he did.

Soseki followed Naruto and Sasuke despite his auntie and uncle's orders to stay put towards his mothers' bedroom, watching as Sasuke gently laid her down on the bed. "I-Is mommy dead?" He asked, frowning once Naruto kneeled to console him.

"Of course not, Soseki. She just fainted from all the stress." Naruto explained, going to mess up Soseki's hair until he backed away.

"You and daddy saddened mommy, and now she's hurt!" He yelled, causing both the men to frown. "I hate today! I hate the baker! I hate you! And I hate you too, daddy!" He angrily yelled, pushing Naruto away before he ran out the room and into his own, slamming the door like he owned the whole damn apartment.

Sasuke's frown grew darker as he looked at Hinata, she was so sad. "We have to find him a new cak-"

"Why are you here, Sasuke?" Naruto weakly asked, slowly standing up as his friend looked at him. "Everything was going perfectly fine when you weren't around! Now… Hinata's passed out and the birthday boy is crying in his room with a party happening in less than thirty minutes-"

"Do you want to work together, or continue with your shit talk?" Sasuke asked, walking out the bedroom towards the living room and smirked once he heard Naruto follow. Instead of blaming him on everything, getting shit done was going to help them both plus get them out of deep shit.


	4. A Day To Remember Indeed!

**{SASUHINA STORY}**

 **I again am so sorry for not uploading for so long. Not only did I lose inspiration for this story, but I've been extremely busy! This took forever to fix my standards and it still is kinda iffy, but good enough! I've been working on a bunch of other SASUHINA stories as Hana (I'm TheBana) been working on pretty much everything else! LOL! She's planning on exposing our account with the most ultimate (and very vulgar) SHIKATEMAINO lemon story that honestly my pure eyes can't read (kidding!). We love all pairs and want to please and try many for y'all! Please leave suggestions for what stories you guys want, and we'll try our best to give 'em a shot!**

 **Enjoy this chapter and for the disclaimer::: I DO NOT OWN ANY NARUTO (EXCEPT FOR REN AND ITACHI BY HEART!)**

* * *

Neji looked at the men with disgust as they walked into the living room, making it seem like they stole something from him. Naruto and Neji usually got along from time to time, but Sasuke was a different story. He got his little cousin pregnant then left, so.. There's that.

Hanabi walked up to both men and smiled, confusing them until **SMACK!** She slapped them both, glaring at them as they rubbed their quickly bruising cheeks. "You two are idiots and I honestly don't see what Hina see's in you guys, but… She's out of commission now, so what are we going to do?"

Sasuke took in a deep breath to calm himself after being slapped and sighed, dropping his hand as he looked at the clock. They had no time for this, he was more than positive that the guest didn't want to come for drama. "I can probably have a talk with Soseki about Hinata before everyone come, but the cake situation-"

"My mom is bringing it with her, so we can get things together for when Hinata wakes up-"

"She's not going to speak with you two, you do know this right?" Hanabi said, smirking once Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You, she isn't planning on staying your punching bag forever. And you, heh.. You might actually have to invest in a sex-toy." She laughed, causing the men to tame their annoyance to a key.. Well, one of them.

"What the hell are you blabbering about? We have bigger things to deal with other than sex toys, Hanabi!" Naruto hissed, getting nods out of the Hyuga cousin's. Hanabi was going to warn Naruto about Hinata knowing what they've done, but now.. He could find out himself.

Sasuke looked at the time and turned towards the hall. "I'll talk to Soseki. Naruto, you go make sure Hinata is well and Hyuga's, do something useful." Sasuke ordered around, deliberately leaving his brother out of their actions as he noticed he was on the phone before taking his leave.

They didn't have time for this. He told himself that he was going to make sure there wasn't any drama for Soseki and Hinata's day, but here they were… Serving dramatic tea like it wasn't anybody's goddamn business.

He gently knocked on his sons' door, but once Soseki didn't answer he didn't take a second to let himself in, dodging a pillow being thrown at him. He knew Soseki didn't mean it, but he wasn't about to hear him falsely say he hated him, because Sasuke loved him. He loved his son and was going to be there for him, knowing that's all he ever wanted as a child.

"Go away, daddy!" Soseki yelled, glaring at Sasuke as he walked closer and closer. Soseki didn't like him, nor did he like Naruto anymore. They kept hurting his mommy and he was sick and tired of it! He missed the days when she didn't get sad because of them and it was just them, laughing and playing together.

"Soseki, do you hate me?" Sasuke asked gently, crossing his arms once his son furiously nodded through the tears. "Do you know what hate means?" He asked his son, frowning once he hesitantly nodded. "Tell me what it means then."

"I-It means that I h-hate you, daddy. And I HATE YOU-"

"Why do you hate me?" He asked simply, keeping his patience in check as the child cried some more. He dealt with criminals for basically Soseki's whole life, dealing with a tantrum was a piece of cake.

"Because… Y-You keep hurting mommy! I miss when you a-and whiskers weren't around! Because all you two do is make mommy cry!" He explained, hurting Sasuke in a way he didn't think he could be hurt.

The six-year-old was right, he did constantly hurt Hinata, but so did Naruto. What has Naruto done to make Hinata cry- No. That was irrelevant right now, right now his son wanted him _and_ Naruto to disappear from their lives.

"I'm sorry for making your mother cry. I'm sorry for everything, but I can't leave. I love you and your mother a lot, you guys are my family." Sasuke gently said to the crying child, hesitantly placing a hand on top of his sons' head. He wouldn't have called this a fatherly thing to do but once his son smiled up at him, why not?

"Mommy loves you too but.. I-I still need time." Soseki breathed, causing Sasuke to fight back a rare laugh. He was only six, yet he gave Sasuke one of the oldest sayings in the book. He needed time. "M-Mommy is still upset so once she wakes up-"

"Okay. I guess till then I can tell you about the ninja's that attacked me?" Sasuke brought up, smiling once Soseki's eyes lit up and he smiled up at him. When he was at the sweets shop with Itachi, he thought of a decent story to tame the child's curiosity about his scar.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" He chanted, sitting criss-cross on his bed once Sasuke stepped back. He knew the child loved him, but this was just winning him extra father points.

"Fine, but first. Let's change into our ninja outfits, just in case they come to your birthday party." He said as he walked towards the kids closet and pulled out their costumes. His heart practically melted once the child gasped and ran to get his. Maybe this was going to give him extra, extra father points.

* * *

Naruto walked into their room with Hinata waking up, instantly making his angered thoughts dim. He didn't like how he got slapped by Hanabi then got told about sexual dolls. It was weird, and their time is limited. Yeah, he didn't like being the reason for her fainting but what was violence going to do other than stall them more?

"Hinata, thank Heavens that you're up. I haven't seen you faint in a while, so I didn't know how long you would be out- What's wrong?" He asked, noticing her tears as soon as she looked up at him. He knew she was upset, but why cry? He could fix the cake problem easily and Soseki could have the birthday party she wanted oh so badly.

"H-Hanabi was right.." She croaked out, wiping her tears away only for new ones to take their place. She wanted this to work, really, she did, but everything Hanabi told her plus what Soseki told her just proved it couldn't. She wasn't going to sleep with Naruto and Sasuke to determine her feelings, but being single was the only way to go about this.

She didn't want to, but if they couldn't handle their situation like adults then she'd solve their problem herself. Violence was never the answer, especially in front of her baby! He looks up to Naruto and his father, watching them fight in front of him must've been traumatizing and it angers her that they couldn't handle their differences the right way!

Her in-laws warned her about this, but of course, she didn't listen. She was caught up in the moment again with a guy, dammit. _'So gullible…'_ She thought, shakily wiping her new tears away as Naruto tried decoding her words. There wasn't anything to decode though, her sister was right and this time she was going to make the right decision.

"About what?" He asked, genuinely lost. Hanabi said something about sex-toys, but he knew Hinata wasn't talking about that. She was unconscious after all so what the hell was she talking about? Maybe Hanabi predicted Hinata fainting? No.. Hanabi was good, but she wasn't that good.

"A-About us… Naruto, I-I don't think-"

"Whoa, wait." He stopped her, placing both hands gently on her shoulders as they looked each other deep into the eyes. "Is this about me losing his birthday cake? Because my mom is making him one right now-" He bit his tongue once she shook her head. This was about everything else but that. If anything, she could've made him a new cake too.

She bit her lower lip to stop the stutters, knowing she had to stay strong no matter how much this pained her. Soseki was her number one, not Naruto and definitely not Sasuke. They introduced him to violence and that was the straw that broke the camels back. She didn't have the patience right now, especially with everything that's happened today!

"You fought in front of Soseki, opening the door to violence." She stated, frowning once he too frowned, remembering when the child pushed him. Yeah, he did start the fight, but it was- "I know things have been tough with Sasuke coming back, but Soseki didn't. There was no need for violence, but you allowed your anger to get in the way." She said, wiping a tear away before it could fall.

"It wasn't anger… It was… Paranoia, I guess." He weakly corrected, feeling his heart ache as she tilted her head and a tear slid. He knew what she was trying to do, and that was break up with him. He guessed Sasuke won…

"Paranoia? Of what?" She asked

"Sasuke stealing you back, which… He has." He said, looking away once her eyes widened. "Ever since he's come back he's been trying to win you back and I guess he's won-"

"N-Naruto, I'm not a trophy to be won over. And if I was, neither of you has won, Soseki has." She stated, hardening her look once his eyes widened. "I-I need time. I'm hurt, and it's not just by Sasuke… But you." She stated, jumping out of bed and through her door with nothing but anger radiating from her.

She wasn't some object, she was a human with emotions! First, Sasuke leaves her for years after she gave him her all and decides to come back like he didn't leave her like she meant nothing to him. And now, Naruto acted like she meant something to him, when in reality, she meant nothing. She was tired of this, tired of men walking over her, tired of being hurt over and over again!

She wanted to fall in love with Naruto, wanted them to be happy, but did he ever truly want that? Or did he just see her emotions as a game to play with Sasuke for their rivalry? Did they both see this as a game? Were they only getting close to her and Soseki to test each other? She would ignore these thoughts, but she couldn't say confidently that she knew them, because she honestly didn't know if she did or not!

"Hinata, are you okay?" Hanabi asked, looking at her sister warily once she came down the hall. She wasn't okay, she hasn't been okay ever since Neji told her the news about their grandfather. Literally, nothing was okay. She was single and hurt, her son had no cake, was introduced to something she tried so hard to prevent, and most likely saw this day as the worst day ever! Hell, she did too.

"I'll be fine, Hanabi. Have you seen Sasuke?" She asked, wanting to give him a piece of her mind as well. She was angry but mostly hurt. He was going to know his place and he was going to know them now! He wasn't about to stay with them with nothing but secrets and lies, this household was honest with each other!

"He went to go comfort Soseki. We weren't in there, but Soseki threw a fit and told Naruto and Sasuke how he hated them. I heard some more yelling once Sasuke went in there, but nothing else." Hanabi explained, furrowing her eyebrows once her sister forced a smile and headed towards her sons' room.

She didn't want to tell her sister what happened, especially since she didn't know herself. She knew she tried letting Naruto down gently with the reason to clear her mind and heart, so they could move on together and be happy, but as soon as he said Sasuke won, she blanked out. She was done letting people treat her like some object to slap and kick out, or have sex and then bail. She was human just like them…

She gently knocked as she walked in, widening her eyes once she saw the father and son ninja's asleep on the floor, cuddling. It was cute, she had to admit that, but why were they asleep on the floor? She shrugged that question off and walked towards Soseki's closet, getting her own costume and a blanket for the cuties.

She placed it on them before going to change and as soon as she finished, came back. She didn't want to be around everyone and they were sleep, so it gave her the quietness she wished to have. Half of her wanted to cry for being alone yet again, but the other half wanted to celebrate. Being in a relationship with a five- No, six-year-old is difficult. Especially when his father comes barging back into their lives.

She didn't really have the excellent choice in men either, but that part was obvious. Heh, she's heard that plenty of times too. She just never thought it would be this bad…

 ** _Flashback, two months after his confrontation…_**

 _Was it bad that she liked walking home with her sister and Sasuke Uchiha? They played it off rather good, making it seem like he was taking the long way home when in actuality, followed her like an eagle._

 _Hanabi, being Hanabi knew right away something was fishy especially when Hinata giggled at his teases instead of looked away, but decided not to mention it. Not yet at least, right now she wanted to investigate deeper, or… As some may call it, eavesdropped some more._

 _She walked ahead of them, but not too ahead so she could hear their conversation. They tried being secretive, but Hanabi again being Hanabi was the queen of secrets and queen of eavesdropping._

 _"_ _I don't understand why you sneak away from everyone when they all know your sister goes to the same school." Sasuke mentioned, feeling a foreign feeling once Hinata looked up at him and smiled. Its been a couple of months and he finally got the woman to stop frowning all the damn time, replacing it with a… decent smile._

 _"_ _I-I just don't want to be a burden. I simply leave, I don't need a goodbye, especially when I'll see them tomorrow." She explained, playing with her fingers nervously but then bit her lower lip. There was nothing to be nervous about, he was her friend… right?_

 _"_ _Hn." He also got her to stop the constant stutters. He wasn't planning on walking this way all the time, but he realized she wasn't a normal girl. She was a stalker, but he could probably help her work on that. He helped her with her stutters and default face, so this could be easy._

 _He usually never helped anyone except for Naruto and Sakura, but he guessed they were friends now because it felt more and more like a second nature. Maybe this was helping Naruto out in a way? Yeah, fixing her up so she could take the loser off of his hands._

 _"_ _What are you doing on the weekend? I heard that the guys are going to um… Well-"_

 _"_ _Spit it out, Hyuga." He mumbled, finding this rather amusing. She tried her best not to stutter but still had a hard time with her words. Every time he seemed to be rushing her or something seemed embarrassing, she'd struggle to talk and would become flustered. It was quite… 'Cute.'_

 _"_ _I-I heard that the guys were planning on going to a sh-shop." She stuttered out, frowning once he smirked. She knew what kind of shop it was, but she wasn't about to say such words. On one side of the shop it was games, and on the other side it was naughty games and etcetera. She heard Kiba and Naruto talking about it, and was positive they weren't going to be shopping for PG games._

 _"_ _I don't have time for that, but you can stalk Naruto there if you want." He said, smirking once she giggled. There goes that foreign feeling again, why the hell did she make him feel like this? Whatever was this? That giggle along with that smile always made him feel like this, and he didn't know why._

 _"_ _Ew!" She giggled, playfully swatting at him as he smirked. "I do not stalk Naruto either, I just-"_

 _"_ _What? Observe him? There's nothing to discover from the idiot, he's an open book." Sasuke stated, smirking once again once she got flustered. It was true, Naruto was known to everyone because he made everyone know him. Don't know what his favorite color is? Look at his clothes._

 _"_ _A-Am I weird?" She asked, covering her face so didn't notice his nod. She was weird, but that was why he was so interested in her. The only female that didn't drool over him in school and still didn't, it was weird, but he liked that about her. She didn't throw herself onto him and they had actual conversations, something no female at that damned school did._

 _"_ _You're different." He decided to switch his answer, looking her deep into the eyes once she removed her hands. His heart seemed to stop once they looked at each other, and he couldn't understand why. He wanted to look away too, but couldn't. No… wouldn't. There was something in those eyes of hers that he liked and wanted. Nope… that's not it again.. He… Needed._

 _Hanabi turned around once she noticed they stopped talking and frowned, noticing their staring contest. Heavens, her sister was obviously falling for the guy but why? He wasn't only an Uchiha, but an asshole. She would've chosen Hinata with the idiot than with the asshole, but she knew Hinata wouldn't listen, she was stubborn that way._

 _"_ _Hey, Hina! Our stop is this way." Hanabi called, frowning once they didn't break their eye contact and walked ahead anyway. They could just talk about this at home, she'd give her big sis time with the asshole just this once.._

 _"_ _I need to go home…" She said gently, feeling her heart beat out of her chest as he smiled down at her. What was this feeling? Did she like him? No, she couldn't have. They were friends, nothing else… Right? Because the longer she looked him in the eyes the more she doubted their friendly emotions. These emotions… They were becoming stronger and stronger and sometimes she couldn't control them._

 _"_ _I'm not." He suddenly answered, breaking their eye contact as he felt like he couldn't breathe. She blinked, confused about his sudden burst, so he rephrased. "I'm not hanging out with them this weekend."_

 _"_ _Oh! That-That's good! I-I mean, not good. I mean, if-if you-"_

 _"_ _Hinata. 325 times. I'd rather get stabbed 325 times in the damn neck and in my chest than to ever, and I mean EVER say such a feminine word… But, I'll let this one pass." He explained, taking in a deep breath as she tilted her head. What in the world was he talking about?_

 _"_ _T-That's a very specific number, Sasuke." She giggled, trying her best to stop once he gently glared at her but couldn't._

 _"_ _Heavens, stop it already. You're being adorable and it's ticking me off." He mumbled, causing her to blush. Was she being adorable? He found her adorable?! If he was trying to get her to stop with her laughter, she did because now she was shocked- No, she was now confused._

 _"_ _W-What are we, Sasuke?" She gently asked, blushing deeper once she noticed his slight blush. Whatever they were, he sure as hell didn't know. She was sure he never thought their friendship would turn into anything except that, but with those words just now he confirmed her feelings for him… And it definitely wasn't friendly._

 _"_ _I don't know yet." He answered after a while, feeling just as confused as she was. What the hell was he thinking? Adorable? Adorable?! She wasn't adorable! He looked down at her and blushed deeper once he saw her nervously play with her fingers and quickly looked away. Okay, maybe she was adorable a little, but he didn't have to tell her that! Dammit!_

 _"_ _Me neither." She whispered, looking at her feet as he stared at the ground. "It's okay though…" She said suddenly, staring up at him once he looked at her with nothing but confusion. "Y-You're adorable too, but we were still good friends." She smiled, causing his heart to race._

 _Adorable? Him? Usually, girls would call him hot, or sexy, or handsome, but adorable? That was new… and he kinda liked it. -He looked at her eyes then her lips, feeling himself inch closer- He kinda liked it a lot… -He got closer, looking at her eyes once more before putting his focus on her lips- Loved it actually… -He connected their lips-_

 _Her eyes widened, but she closed them almost immediately once she felt a spark between them. It was her first kiss, and it wasn't with Naruto. She would've said it felt wrong, but it didn't.. It felt amazing. He gently placed his hand behind her head to deepen their kiss, but quickly pulled away once they heard someone clear their throat._

 _"_ _F-Father!" Hinata squeaked, covering her mouth as Sasuke stood there, dumbfounded. She guessed they took longer than she thought, oops. "I-I-I could expla-"_

 _"_ _Uchiha, care to explain why you and my daughter were doing something so offensive in public?" Hiashi Hyuga asked, crossing his arms once the young man's eyes hardened. Damn, did he hate the Uchiha's. They were already neighbors, but that didn't mean the damn neighbor had to woo his eldest daughter. Heavens, especially the youngest Uchiha._

 _He was fine with them being neighbors, especially since they were a couple blocks down. He also was fine with the school situation, because there were two routes to get to their neighborhood. The right route was towards the Uchiha compound, and the left route was towards the Hyuga compound. They hardly saw each other, and Hiashi LOVED it!_

 _What he wasn't fine about was the Uchiha boy purposely taking the left route home to walk with his daughters. He also wasn't fine with the Uchiha boy kissing his beloved daughter, but he wasn't happy that she allowed it either! Her lips were supposed to stay pure for her husband, not some Uchiha rat._

 _"_ _No, I don't care to explain." Sasuke said simply, fixing his bag on his shoulder once Hinata gasped. He liked that kiss, but of course, the second biggest asshole he's ever known had to ruin it. He looked at Hinata then at her lips once more and forced back a smile, turning his attention back to the peasant who stood in front of them. He guessed this moment was officially over._

 _"_ _S-Sasuke!-"_

 _"_ _Hinata, come now. I obviously need to talk to you about kissing animals with rabies." Hiashi said sternly, reaching out for his daughters' hand once she frowned. She looked at Sasuke and frowned deeper once he walked home, leaving her to deal with this. He didn't have rabies, he had feelings for her and she had them too!_

 _"_ _First that Uzumaki kid and now the Uchiha rat? Who's next? That Aburame kid? You worry me about your taste in men." Her father scolded, walking them home and fast so he could continue this scolding in the privacy of their home. She just hoped Sasuke didn't take offense to her father, because for some odd reason… She liked that kiss._

 ** _Flashback end….._**

She didn't want to cry, really. But… How many warnings was she going to listen to until she finally took it to heart? Her father, grandfather, little sister, cousin, hell… her best friends warned her about Sasuke, but she didn't listen. Nor did she listen to her in-laws about Naruto… She was so stupid…

She held herself tightly, allowing a few tears to stream down her cheek and a shiver take over her until she saw the figure she called her ex-lover sit up slowly with a tired yet confused look on his face.

"Hinata?" He mumbled sleepily, instantly noticing the tiny blanket that covered his torso and placed all of it on their son. He looked at Hinata and smirked, noticing the black and blue ninja costume almost immediately and would've laughed once she covered her face fully with the mask if he didn't know why she was doing so… She was crying. "What's wro-"

"Naruto and I broke up." She weakly admitted, sniffling as she tried her hardest to stop the tears, but they didn't stop. "I-I didn't want to, but I had to. I-I still… I still love you, but I-I want him!" She cried quietly, not wanting to wake Soseki up, so decided it was best for her to simply leave.

She stood to take her leave but was stopped by Sasuke gripping her by her shoulders. Her eyes widened once he slowly pulled down the mask and was met with a frown. "You want him, but came to find me." He spoke lowly, wiping her tears away with his thumb as she closed her eyes and nodded. "Why?" He asked, looking at her even though she refused to do the same. She admitted to loving him still, now she just had to admit to wanting him instead of Naruto. He wanted and loved her, and he wanted her to want and love him back like when they were younger, but she'd have to admit it to herself first. _'Please… admit it already.'_

"You f-fought my b-boyfriend in f-front of our son, Sasuke. I… I am upset with you, f-for many things! B-But this is-"

"I'll leave then." He said, removing his hands from her shoulders once her eyes shot open. She couldn't admit it… She couldn't admit the love that is obviously still with her because the idiot actually made her gain some type of feelings. He'd leave then. He'd let this play out, knowing Naruto would mess up eventually… _'Like always…'_ "You didn't want to leave Naruto but did because of me. I'll leave then. I'll get my own place and… We could talk about Soseki when the time comes." He spoke, forcing back any emotion that dared to lace with his words.

She didn't need to know this hurt him because he knew she'd feel guilty and hurt herself if she hurt him even if he deserved it in a way. "S-Sasuke, I-I don't-" She stopped once he kissed her forehead, closing his eyes once his heart clenched as he pulled away and Soseki's bedroom door opened. "Sasuke…" She whispered, frowning once he ignored eye contact with both her and Naruto and walked out, most likely to prepare his things.

"I just came to get my costume out of Soseki's closet." Naruto mumbled weakly, feeling hurt himself as he walked in with Sasuke kissing his girl… Or ex-girl. He felt bad, especially since he knew he was in the wrong here. He used the wrong words and wanted to plead his innocence but knew she needed to calm down first. "Unless you don't want me to be here anymore-"

"Naruto… T-That's not true, and you k-know it-"

"I don't. I know that I love you and that I'm dumb for hurting you, but I don't know-"

"I-I love you too." _'I think… I hope…'_ "B-But I'm not some game for you and S-Sasuke to play, nor am I a p-pleasure doll." She tried lecturing, but her heart felt broken. The look and pain in Sasuke's expression before he left clearly was caused by her and she hated that.

Naruto felt a small smile creep up on his lips as Hinata nervously played with her fingers. "You love me." He whispered to himself but felt his heart rate increase once she nodded in confirmation. "Then please give me another chance so I can prove to you that you are not some game to me, you're my queen." He gently spoke, causing her to look at him.

"You're queen?" She weakly asked, fighting back tears as he nodded.

"You're my queen and Soseki's our young prince. I love you both and don't want to lose you guys, please." He practically begged, reaching for her hand that she allowed him to take in his. "Our first argument, and that's fine. Remember? We want to be together longer than two months." He smiled, kissing her hand once she smiled back with a nod.

"I remember." She confirmed, allowing him to kiss her lips. "I'm just… confused." She admitted once he pulled them into a loving hug. She would've cried if Soseki wasn't asleep behind them.

"I know… But we can get through this, together." He whispered in her hair, frowning once she nodded. "I'm sorry for letting Sasuke get to me… That was totally uncool." He apologized, weakly smiling once she kissed his chest.

"I can't say that I forgive you, but I can agree that it was indeed… _totally uncool_." She copied his voice, causing him to chuckle and her to smile. She wanted to feel happiness, she needed to right now. With everything that's happened today and a few minutes ago, she needed this before she fainted again.

"Got jokes, huh?" He smiled, pulling her towards her sons' closet as she nodded with a giggle of her own. "I got something just for that." He spoke lowly, causing her to shiver as he opened the closet.

"What are you doing?" She giggled as he pulled them into the closet and closed it tightly with a mischievous smile. Whatever he was doing, she obviously wasn't going to agree with it.

"Oh, nothing… Just seven minutes in heaven with my beautiful girlfriend." He said, lifting her chin so he could take her lips. She melted into the kiss and blushed once he broke it just to say, "Or twenty minutes of bliss…" He whispered over her lips, locking their lips once more as he pushed her against the closet wall.

* * *

As soon as he walked out of that room, he pulled his brother to the side, not even bothered by the first of the guest as he didn't care, not right now at least. Itachi wasn't confused by these actions either as he noted that Hinata's eyes looked deadly when she asked where his little brother was.

"Who were you on the phone with? I'm presuming our new team?" Sasuke asked, causing his brother to frown. He indeed was pissed, always trying to drown his emotions out with work that wasn't actual work, but you understand.

"Yes, little brother. Do you care to explain your foul mood?" Itachi asked, smirking once his brother shook his head. No always meant yes with Sasuke when it came to him, it just wasn't the right place. "Shisui, Izumi, Karin, and you are the only ones I need for this… predicament." Itachi announced, causing Sasuke's eyes to widen but they soon softened once a few of the guest laughed.

"So that was Shisui-" He stopped himself once his brother nodded in confirmation. "I need to call Karin then, the sooner the bett-" He stopped himself once more once his brother shook his head.

"I've already talked with her, she should be here in less than an hour." Itachi explained, causing Sasuke to growl once he walked towards the table for a snack. He's been eyeing these dumplings for a while now, and just had to try them.

"You invited her _here_?" He asked his brother, holding back another growl once he nodded in confirmation. He smacked his hand away from the dumplings and rolled his eyes once Itachi frowned. "Itachi, are you crazy?!" He harshly whispered, staring deep into his brothers' eyes once the man chuckled.

"Everyone's a little crazy in their own way." Itachi teased, looking his brother deep in the eyes once he scoffed. "The sooner, the better. She might know about this group, and you're the only one that could get such information out of her." He admitted, going for the dumplings once Sasuke processed his quest.

"You want me to seduce her." He mumbled, knowing that he did but was too proper and whatnot to say such words out loud. "Tsk, what happened to you wanting me to work things out with Hinata?" He asked his brother as he crossed his arms and watched the eldest Uchiha nibble on the most disgusting snack he's ever had. It's always too damn sweet…

"That's going to take longer than I once thought, especially with your best friend in the picture." He spoke nonchalantly, smiling as he waved the dumplings in his brothers' face and he grimaced. Something never changes…

"The loser isn't my best friend." Sasuke corrected, pushing his hand away as Itachi's eyes softened at those words. It was true, a best friend wouldn't steal the love of your life while you went away to help your brother.

"Did you know Shisui and Izumi used to date?" Itachi asked, knowing his younger brother didn't but couldn't help but chuckle once his eyes widened. "I… didn't know of my feelings for Izumi back then, so I pushed her away. Shisui couldn't believe I was being so idiotic, so helped her cope with losing me… only to fall for her and took what I didn't even know was mine." He explained, frowning once he recalled the hurt look on his beloved girlfriends' face once he broke it off.

"I felt betrayed, I felt angry, but I mostly felt heartbroken. I couldn't believe my best friend and first love were dating, but then I realized how I was the one at fault." He said, smiling at his younger brother as he remembered that same look in his eyes when they were younger, and he'd give him some wisdom. "I pushed her away to the point she tried running from her own feelings for me, while Shisui took matters into his own hands to teach me a lesson the hard way." He said, poking his brother in the middle of his forehead. "Are you going to learn from your mistakes? Or are you going to sit back and let this continue on?" He asked, taking a bite of his dumplings once Sasuke contemplated just that.

"My situations different though…" He mumbled, rubbing his forehead as he tried not to think of Hinata right now, but couldn't. "I knew I loved her but left. I had her waiting for five years, Itachi. Not to mention our son, she-"

"She still loves you, she's just running from her emotions. It's just your horrible luck that she decided to run now that you've returned, but she'll return too. She and Izumi are quite alike, hitting us men where it hurts the most." Itachi laughed, causing his brother to frown yet roll his eyes.

"I'm sure Shisui didn't love her though and actually wanted to teach you a lesson for being idiotic." Sasuke grumbled, frowning once Itachi shook his head at that. _'Well, shit…'_

"He loved her, just not like that. You know how much Shisui is like a brother to me, to us, so he saw Izumi more like a sister in the end and wanted her to be with me." He explained, throwing his stick in the garbage as Sasuke's frown deepened. "He broke it off with her, telling her how her heart always belonged to me, which was true and apologized to me. We didn't talk for a few months till Izumi forced us…" He laughed, remembering the dramatic teenage years like yesterday.

"Things aren't the same though." Sasuke said, looking his brother deep in the eyes as he frowned. "Shisui betrayed you, hurt you, you can't just forgive that right? You can't just trust someone after-"

"You're wrong, little brother." Itachi spoke over Sasuke's voice, silencing him instantly. "He indeed betrayed and hurt me, but he's family. We aren't blood-related, but we are related by our strong emotions for one another. We've been friends ever since kindergarten, to let a woman break such an unbreakable bond… I couldn't allow that." He admitted, frowning once more guest arrived.

"Naruto and I-"

"Don't assume, but presume. Is Naruto capable of this? Is Naruto capable of letting a woman get between such a strong bond that you two had for so many years? I don't know him like you do, brother. But, I know that if you set your hurt emotions aside, you'll find the answers that I sadly can't give you." Itachi said, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder once he frowned. "Shisui wasn't capable of it, and that's what made our bond stronger because I knew he wasn't. His actions were unacceptable but in the end… He chose friendship instead of betrayal."

Itachi was right. He was always right, and Sasuke hated that. He was absolutely stuck and needed to crash anywhere but here tonight until he could look for his own place. He knew he had a decent number of thousands in his bank, but didn't want something huge… He wanted something huge for his family, not just for him.

Hell, he wanted his family, but Naruto had them. Itachi knew his pain, but not all of it. Sasuke left Sakura alone for the loser, he left multiple women alone for the loser, but Hinata… Hinata chased after Naruto for years upon years, but of course, when Sasuke was in love with her did Naruto have to take her from him. The fucking irony! The fucking betrayal! The fucking pain…

"I'm wokeee!" Soseki exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air once he ran to the entrance of the hall and bowed once everyone clapped for him. Sasuke weakly smiled at the little boy, knowing he got that energetic trait from him when he was his age. "Uncle Kiba, I wanna ride Aka next!" He gasped, quickly losing everyone's attention once he noticed the huge dog with a ninja mask on.

Sasuke watched as Kiba placed Soseki on his dogs back and smirked, noticing just how happy his son was. He didn't want to leave him but knew it was for the better. Hinata needed space away from him, and he honestly needed space away from… Them.

He met Hinata's gaze and frowned once he saw her hands locked with Naruto's. He guessed they made up, and by her messy-ish hair… They made up in a few ways that he honestly didn't want to think about right now.

"Sasuke?" Karin called gently, breaking him out of his trance once the redhead caught his attention. She looked different… Her hair seemed… different. "Sorry, I just got here and saw you. I didn't know you had a son… He looks a lot like you." She smiled, but he knew it wasn't genuine. This weirdly hurt her in a way, but he wasn't in the mood to try and figure out why.

"Yeah…" He said simply, remembering his task at hand. He needed to seduce her, but not here. He knew it wasn't going to be easy to get information out of her, but knew if he showed her the affection she wanted, it'll be faster. "You look nice." He complimented, fighting back a roll to his eyes once she blushed and became flustered.

"Thanks." She accepted it, shyly tucking a loose strain of hair behind her ear. She's cut it, not all of it but… the side. He liked it, he guessed at least. Maybe this was the distraction he needed to get his mind off of Hinata, maybe he needed this more than he first thought.

He's only ever been with Hinata, but she couldn't say the same thing about him anymore. He didn't know how many boyfriends she's had since he's been gone, and he doesn't even want to think about how many partners she's had because she was his only one! His only lover, but not anymore.

"Are you married then?" She suddenly asked, nearly causing him to frown, but he didn't. "You know, since you got a son and everything." She clarified her question, forcing him to smirk. He understood the first time, but whatever.

"I'm not. His mother and I split a while ago." He said simply, meeting Hinata's gaze once more when Karin smiled a bit too wide at that. She followed his gaze and frowned, commenting on Hinata's looks as she indeed was a diamond to fawn over.

"Wow, she's gorgeous." Karin whispered, feeling a little self-conscious as she recalled all the times Sasuke would tell her she wasn't his type. She was a confident person, but she even knew that she lacked beauty where it counted most… Aka her chest size.

 _'_ _That's an understatement…'_ "Hn." He broke their eye contact once again and met his eyes with a now saddened Karin. What was wrong? He honestly didn't know, nor did he care, but knew he had to at least try. "What's wrong?" He asked halfheartedly.

 _'_ _She has HUGE bonkers!_ ' "Psh, nothing! I was just thinking if maybe you wanted to get some food after this, that's all!" She lied, yet told the truth as she shyly waved her hands around. He never tried having conversations with her, and she wasn't about to fuck it up now!

"Sure." He said, causing her to gasp over such an answer. "As long as I get to choose the dessert." He flirted, he guessed. He wasn't really one with words, especially sexual. He knew she got the message though as her face instantly matched the color of her hair.

"We could skip the food completely if you want?" She asked, and he nodded, causing her to practically fan herself once he rolled his eyes. She might've been easy to get into bed, but he knew she withheld information like a vault.

She clutched to him afterward, causing Hinata's eyebrows to furrow as she watched the whole scene play out. What was happening, she didn't know, but she knew she didn't like it. She wanted to talk with him but knew he didn't want that and every time she told herself she didn't care and began the process to walk towards them, someone would stop her.

She simply took it as a sign to let him get his space and proceeded on thanking her sons' guest. Her father didn't show back up, and she appreciated that. She wasn't ready to deal with him, especially when she was dealing with such a mess already…

The party was going smoothly, and Soseki seemed to be having fun with their ninja guest, but she couldn't help but to feel a bit saddened still. Yeah, Naruto helped with her emotions a little, but Sasuke's face was burned in her memory, reminding her of the first argument they've ever had as a couple.

He was hurt, and she knew it! She just wished they could talk it out without him trying to hide the fact from her. She knew he was, and wanted to talk it out like normal just with less kisses…

 ** _Flashback to seven years ago..._**

 _"_ _Hinata." He called, stressfully running his fingers through his hair once she ignored his clear and stern voice. "Hinata, dammit! Look at me." He ordered, crouching down to see her better but she turned away. "Can you just look at me-"_

 _"_ _No…" She weakly admitted, wiping her tears away before they could fully make their way down her cheeks. "Y-You're rude, a-and hurtful, a-and-"_

 _"_ _I'm none of those things to you-"_

 _"_ _Then w-what are you?!" She angrily asked, glaring at him once she finally looked at him. "Because what you j-just said, isn't kind or l-loving! I-It was m-mean!" She cried, swatting his hands away once he tried consoling her._

 _He was caught up in the argument, not knowing whether this was the end of their line or what, but once she started crying he knew it wasn't. He told her to leave and told her how he wasn't going to play this shitty game called love with her, most likely breaking that angelic heart of hers._

 _He honestly doesn't even remember what the argument was about, but knew she was angry about it. He fed into the argument for a good ten minutes before finally throwing his towel to the argument and to their relationship in, causing her to gasp, frown, and sit down on his bed with tears attacking her shortly after._

 _He wanted to take it back the moment he saw her frown, but knew it was too late for that as when he tried reaching out for her she sat down and cried because of him and his stupid words._

 _"_ _I'm your boyfriend-"_

 _"_ _N-No you're not! R-Remember? You don't want to play this c-crappy game with me. F-Fine." She sniffled, standing up and pushed her way forward as he tried blocking her way out of his room. She was many things, but a begger wasn't one of them. He didn't want to be with her? Fine… It broke her heart in a way she didn't want to admit, but he didn't need to know that._

 _She wasn't about to leave though, she couldn't. "Hinata, I drove you here-"_

 _"_ _I-I'll walk home!" She sniffled, walking out his bedroom door with him directly behind her. He didn't want to take this argument outside the privacy of his bedroom, but fuck it. He couldn't lose her, not today, not ever._

 _"_ _You'll catch a cold-"_

 _"_ _Y-You weren't thinking th-that when you told me to leave, h-huh?" She threw in his face, causing him to mentally scream as he wasn't. She made it down the last step and smiled at his parents, making it her mission to get her shoes before he caught her._

 _"_ _Hinata, you're being ridiculous." He grumbled, nearly catching her shoulder before she strutted towards the front door. "Can you stop!?" He yelled, causing her to come to a stop as his annoying family gave them the attention he truly didn't want._

 _"_ _M-Maybe I'm just playing a game." She weakly mumbled, causing him to frown as looked at the back of her. She bit her lower lip to tame her stutters, not wanting to show such a weakness right now. "I won't get sick, Sasuke. I'll just catch a cab home-"_

 _"_ _No, let's just go back upstairs and-"_

 _"_ _I would rather be down here." She admitted, feeling more comfortable with his family right now than with him. He was an asshole, she always knew that, but just never thought he'd be one with her._

 _He nearly twitched at that, not wanting them to know their business whatsoever, but knew Hinata was stubborn and that she wasn't going to change her mind about their location. It was either the living room, or she left, and he really needed her to stay._

 _"_ _Fine. Mother, father, brother, can you guys exi-"_

 _"_ _I don't want to be alone with you Sasuke, I don't want to talk." She admitted, causing him to stressfully run his fingers through his hair yet again as Itachi smirked at the struggle. It wasn't funny, he didn't want to talk about it, and he definitely didn't want them knowing their shit! But… fuck it! Absolutely fuck it!_

 _"_ _Hinata, look at me." He said as gently as he could, wishing he didn't love her. If he didn't love her she could've walked home for all he cared, but he didn't want her to even leave._

 _"_ _I don't want to talk-"_

 _"_ _Then listen." He breathed, frowning once he saw her wipe a tear away. "I… I didn't mean what I said and I'm… I'm sorry." He apologized, frowning deeper once she shook her head. "I am."_

 _"_ _N-No you're not. Y-You meant every word up there, a-and I was just too c-caught up in our game to realize it sooner-"_

 _"_ _That's not true!" He hissed, turning towards the stairs to compose himself once she finally turned to face him with nothing but sadness in her eyes. This is what he meant, this-this-this drama! This pain! It wasn't for him!_

 _He didn't like arguments, he didn't like disagreements, he didn't like drama, and he definitely didn't like love right now! He loved her, she knew this too, but she was just as consumed with the drama that relationships bring that she too wasn't thinking rationally!_

 _"_ _I-I am hurt, Sasuke!" She weakly yelled at him, gripping the collar of her shirt as he struggled to keep his emotions in check. He didn't want to lose her, but he didn't want this drama either! "Y-You can't just d-date me for a year, o-only to break up and c-call everything that's happened between us a game! M-My feelings for you a-aren't some crappy game!" She cried, glaring at him once he finally turned to face her._

 _He couldn't do this right now. He needed to take a breather, just like her. "I'm not going to chase after you, Hinata-"_

 _"_ _You a-already did." She threw in his face, causing him to scoff as he felt the top he tried so hard to keep secure pop off and everything poured out._

 _"_ _Yeah, because I love you!" He hissed at her, causing her eyes to widen at his sudden outburst. Every time he had to show such emotions in public or just, in general, it always irritated him, making him feel weak when he knew it was just being a stupid human. "This argument, this whole predicament where I am fighting NOT to lose you is a game, a shitty game at that!" He explained, wanting to rip his hair out over the annoying looks his parents gave him._

 _He was cussing in front of them, and that was something you weren't supposed to do in the Uchiha compound, but he didn't fucking care. Not right now at least, right now he just cared about explaining such a simple thing to a very un-simple woman!_

 _"_ _Y-You wouldn't be having to fight if you didn't break up with me, Sasuke." She weakly said, frowning once she saw the pain in his eyes over just how much this hurt him. He did this to himself, so she couldn't really-_

 _"_ _Do you want me to take it back? Because I'm trying!-"_

 _"_ _I-I want to know why me?" She weakly stated, biting her lower lip as he gave her those confused yet hurt eyes again. "Everyone. All the females at school wanted you, but me. Why… Why make me fall for you only to hurt me?" She croaked, saying F-You to her tears as they freely streamed down her cheeks._

 _He knew why she wanted them to be downstairs now, so he could tell the truth and if she didn't like the truth she could easily leave him and never return. She was smart and collective of her surroundings, just like him and he hated that._

 _"_ _I never meant to hurt you-"_

 _"_ _Answer… please…" She whispered,_

 _"_ _I don't have an answer to that because I've never looked at it like that. I… I didn't mean it though, I knew I didn't mean it the moment you pushed me away." He admitted, fighting back the emotions that threatened to show as she frowned. "If I wasn't telling the truth, I wouldn't have chased you down here to take everything back, I'm sorry." He apologized, this time with a meaning behind it and that was the truth._

 _"_ _I-I love you too." She broke, allowing him to catch her in a hug as she cried in his arms. He managed to not open up completely to his family, as he would've told her way more than this, but it was enough to stop this game the heavens wanted them to play._

 _"_ _Can we go back upstairs now?" He whispered in her hair, smiling once she nodded. He picked her up and smiled once she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and snuggled his torso as he carried them back upstairs, ignoring his families amused looks (despite his father) as he did so._

 _He sat her on his bed and kissed her, letting it last a few extra seconds before he broke it and noticed two movies on his bed. "Do you want to watch The Inception of One Man?" He asked, causing her to playfully roll her eyes._

 _"_ _Are you kidding me?" She giggled, letting her mouth agape as he confusingly shook his head. "Sasuke Uchiha, I told you I'd never watch that movie again with you." It was basically the reason for their whole argument!_

 _"_ _It's a good movie-"_

 _"_ _I-It's a confusing movie-"_

 _"_ _You didn't pay attention-"_

 _"_ _No, I paid close attention. I-It's just bad acting."_

 _"_ _The acting isn't bad at all, you simply didn't pay attention-"_

 _"_ _Sasuke, I paid close attention. The directing and story was just all over the place!-"_

 _"_ _You went to sleep forty minutes in, I'm sure it wasn't the movie-"_

 _"_ _That's because it put me to sleep!"_

 _"_ _You fall asleep easily! We're watching this movie, and this time you're paying attention-"_

 _"_ _S-Sasuke, we just argued about this!-"_

 _"_ _This isn't an argument, this is a debate that I've won." He smirked, causing her to legitimately roll her eyes this time and to her surprise, was met with another kiss on the lips. "I will not lose you, just like I will not lose to you." He whispered over her lips, causing her to blush._

 _"_ _Do you love me?" She asked, looking him deep in the eyes as he inched closer to her face and grunted his response._

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _Then don't torture me, please." She begged, closing her eyes once he kissed her once more, forcing her to her back until his laughter took the best of him. She loved that laugh, it was always so… 'beautiful'_

 _"_ _You tortured me downstairs by making me embarrass myself in front of my family, how else are you supposed to get punished?" He asked with nothing but amusement, smirking once she tapped her chin in thought._

 _"_ _M-Maybe with fifty-one kisses?" She suggested, blushing deeper once he kissed her hand._

 _"_ _Mm, I like the sound of that." He admitted, throwing the movie aside as he climbed over her to "punish" her with said kisses as she giggled._

 ** _Flashback end…_**

They honestly weren't saints back then, but at least they were in love. She hated thinking about their past together, but couldn't help it sometimes. She loved him back then and still did.

They had a beautiful son together and even though Sasuke just came into the picture, Soseki looked up to him a lot. The kid never stopped talking about his father, despite the bullies at school that picked on him. Hinata knew he was in love and was afraid of what he was going to do and feel once Sasuke left.

"Hinata." A distanced voice called, getting her attention rather easily as she recognized that voice anywhere. "Hinata…" The woman said softly, reaching for her hand and she gladly accepted theirs.

"Mother." She greeted with a small smile, not forgetting their last encounter but took Sasuke's words to heart about Soseki loving his grandparents.

"The party is lovely, I really like the decorations and costumes." She said genuinely, looking around as Hinata did the same. The three of them did a respectable job indeed, but she couldn't really take much of the credit. Sasuke and Naruto were taller than her, she mainly hung things on the walls as she ceiling decorations were all them.

"Thank you, mother. But Sasuke came up with the costumes while Naruto and Sasuke did the ceiling, I honestly didn't do much." She bowed out of respect, furrowing her eyebrows once her mother-in-law waved such mannerism away.

"Foolishness, you did everything!" Mikoto laughed, placing a comforting hand on Hinata's shoulder once they both looked at Soseki. He was playing make-believe with the three of his uncles (Neji, Shino, and Kiba) as Hanabi recorded them. "You gave birth to that angel. You made this day possible, that was _you_." Mikoto praised, squeezing her daughter-in-law's shoulder as she wiped unfallen tears away.

"T-Thank you, mother." Hinata smiled, allowing Mikoto to pull her into a hug, a motherly hug at that. "I-I'm sorry for k-kicking you guys out back then-"

"No, it's okay. We crossed the line, it's not our choice to choose what you do with your life or _who_ you do, we just… Wasn't fair to you." She apologized in her own way, fixing Hinata's hair as she blushed at her confrontation. Was it truly that obvious to what she and Naruto did? Or did she just feel conscious because she felt like a naughty teenager who got caught?

 ** _Mini Flashback to nearly an hour ago…_**

 _"_ _Narut-Mmph!" She allowed him to muffle her moan within his hand as he smirked and continued his thrust. She whimpered as she held on tighter and gasped once he'd trail kisses along her cheekbones and neck._

 _She definitely wouldn't have agreed to this if she didn't need it, but she did... Badly. "Hinata…" He quietly groaned her name, causing her to roll her eyes back as she felt herself get closer and closer to her climax as he kept hitting that blissful spot._

 _She tightened her grip as he took one of her nipples into his mouth and teased it, causing her to practically scream within his hand until- "Come out you monster! My daddy taught me Kung-Fu, and I'm not afraid to show you!" Soseki growled, getting into his stance as he waited for the closet door to open._

 _Naruto quickly pulled out, setting Hinata down as she instantly became flustered. They were quiet, right? She hardly, if not at all, heard their lovemaking. They were cautious, right? RIGHT?_

 _She began fixing herself as Naruto did the same in his own costume, making monster noises for the imaginative child waiting for them to come out._

 _"_ _Either come out, or I'm coming in!" Soseki warned, causing both adults to gulp. "Seven…" He began counting down, causing them to both look at each other as they struggled to find Hinata's bra. "Six…" He continued, nearly making them bump heads as they searched frantically yet silently. "Five… Four…" He yelled, jumping with anticipation as they finally found it. "Three! TWO!" He yelled louder, going for the kill until,_

 _"_ _RAWR!" Naruto growled, yanking the closet door open as he made the child nearly shit himself. "I'm a monster! RAWR!" He roared, causing Soseki to laugh after the shock disappeared and his mother came out with a playful scream._

 _"_ _Oh no, Whiskers became a monster! Help Soseki!" She screamed, rushing to "hide" behind her son as he nodded with a look to kill said monster._

 _"_ _Don't worry, mommy! I will protect you with everything my sensei's given me!" He promised, causing her to muffle a giggle as he actually charged at Naruto with everything he had. He thankfully dodged most of his hits though, most being the keyword…_

 ** _Flashback end…_**

He literally counted down on them, A SIX-YEAR-OLD COUNTED DOWN ON THEM! So embarrassing… "It's okay. You guys were only looking out for your guys' son, I probably would've done the same if Soseki was in our situation." She prayed to the heavens above that he'd never be though, it was too messy and heartbreaking for a lot of people… He didn't deserve heartbreak.

* * *

The rest of the party played on with a lot of laughter, cheer, and happiness from everyone. Kushina arrived shortly after with her husband in one hand and Soseki's cake in the other, surprising Soseki and Hinata over how amazing it looked (and tasted).

Soseki being a mixture of Sasuke and Hinata loved the cake, but quickly crashed over how yummy it was and that's when the guest shortly left. At least he opened his presents before that hard crash of his because Sasuke would've been upset if he didn't get to see the child light up because of his scooter that he quote on quote "always wanted".

He was upset that he couldn't say goodbye though but didn't want to see it as a goodbye, to begin with. He was going to visit them a lot, and he was going to make sure Hinata brought him over a lot… He just didn't like the fact that he wasn't going to wake up to their crazy mornings anymore.

"You don't have to leave…" Hinata said, frowning as the redhead practically stared into her soul next to her ex-lover. She didn't get a good vibe from the woman but felt if she didn't, neither did Sasuke. That or she was jealous, but that was ridiculous.

"I do." He said simply, not wanting a goodbye from her either. He wanted to think, think about everything that's happened today and about what his brother told him. That and well, Naruto gave Karin a fishy yet confused look, and he didn't want to be around when he finally began asking questions.

"D-Do you know where you're staying tonight?" Hinata asked, too innocent to put two and two together but of course, Karin didn't know that because she laughed, thinking it was a joke about her breast size, but didn't speak on it once Hinata frowned and Sasuke glared at her.

"At an acquaintance's, but tomorrow at Itachi's until I find something I like." He spoke truthfully, looking at Karin as she blushed. She didn't really see them as acquaintances, especially since they were about to sleep together, but whatever. She's been wanting this ever since she's laid eyes on him, they'd work on things later.

Now, Hinata was innocent but not that innocent… She knew the gesture and she felt angrier with herself than with anyone else as she felt saddened by his actions. She had no right to be upset that he wanted to find someone new, she's done it. Hell, she was caught having intercourse with that said person by their son (which he didn't need to know), she definitely didn't have a right.

"I'll come over after school to see him, so I could explain my reason better, I just need time to think." _'And time to sleep with a complete stranger…'_ She thought, frowning once she nodded and they looked each other deep in the eyes.

"Goodnight, Sasuke." She spoke, frowning once he lifted his two fingers to tap her forehead, but dropped them, hurting her more than she dared to admit.

"Hn." He replied, taking his leave with Karin right behind him after she gave Hinata a dirty look. She didn't like how long that goodbye was but didn't like even more how she asked multiple questions that didn't involve her.

Sasuke was single and finally giving her a chance, she wasn't about to have some busty woman steal this from her! If anything, he was hers now. She doesn't know their history together, but she was here to make sure it _stayed_ history and as soon as they got to her place and he slammed her against her living room wall hungrily, she promised to herself that she was going to keep her word on that.

* * *

 **That's the end! I feel like it's kinda short, but my gut is telling me it wasn't supposed to be long. Soseki's birthday was a hit and that's all the young parents wanted! Sasuke finally got laid, while Hinata finally said the L word, but did she mean it? And what was with Naruto's iffy looks at Karin? Please tell me your thoughts and opinions, and the other stories I'm writing for SASUHINA I might upload :)! The first ones called "It all started with an email" and the second ones called "DEPRESSION" (Lol) My laptop name's these stories, so they might change. See you next chapter!**


	5. Review to my reviews! (little rant)

**For those of you who like to fill the reviews with nothing but bad ones, please stop and find a story that suits your liking. If my SasuHina doesn't make you happy, LEAVE NOW! Hinata may seem ooc sometimes, but she's struggling with not only her emotions right now, but herself in general!**

 **She gets pushed around all the time, and everyone (especially her father) demands that she just sit there and listen, she doesn't want to do that anymore. Not only for her son either, but for herself! We are all reading how her struggle plays out with her father drama, family drama (including her in-laws), child drama, baby daddy's drama, relationship drama, and just her dramatic life in general that this should be normal!**

 **For those that compare me with others. I am not others, I am myself and I write these stories to please MY needs in hope that some of my followers to this story (and hopefully my others) have the same kind of needs that needs pleasing and enjoy my context as much as I do.**

 **Once again. Those who DO NOT LIKE MY SASUHINA STORIES, PLEASE LEAVE! FIND A STORY THAT SUITS YOU, BECAUSE I WILL NOT MORPH MY STORY FOR YOU BUT FOR THOSE WHO SUPPORT MY WORK...**

 **Thank you for all the kind reviews and people who are excited for chapter five, I am too! We're going to dive deeper into this SasuKari pairing along with this group that weirdly scared** ** _Orochimaru_** **off!**

 **(I don't personally ship SasuKari, but I'm testing the waters out and kinda find what I'm aiming at cute ((I guess)). There's many things to uncover, but I guess you'll find that out soon ;p!**

 **THANK YOU AND SORRY FOR THE RANT! (Was just sad, but Hana and I are editing the ShikaxTemaxIno story that'll probably be out before the next chapter so look out for that! :)**

 **Sincerely, TheBana to Hana~~**


	6. Karin Uzumaki?

**This was honestly a late night chapter that turned into this, lol. I wasn't planning on uploading another chapter, especially today, but here you are! We learn more about Karin and a little bit more about Naruto ;p.**

 **I also just want to throw out there that Soseki is indeed depressed, maybe next chapter we could dig deeper into that as well as dig deeper into this whole Karin situation. I already started on chapter Six, so I can tell it starts where everyone (including myself) wants it, with her!**

 **Enjoy this chapter and no, I don't own ANY NARUTO except for Ren and Itachi by heart *-*. (ALSO! IF YOU DO NOT AGREE WITH THE SHIP I AM CURRENTLY WRITING ABOUT, EXIT NOW! THIS ISN'T FOR YOU AND WILL NOT CHANGE FOR YOU! THIS IS STRICTLY FOR IMAGINATION AND ENTERTAINMENT FOR MYSELF AND OTHERS WHO SHIP THIS SPECIFIC SHIP! SASUHINA! IN THE FUTURE THEHANA AND I WILL MAKE OTHER STORIES WITH OTHER SHIPS, BUT FOR NOW; EXIT!)**

 **Happy new years eve! :) and WARNING: IF EASILY TRIGGERED THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES TALKS ABOUT RAPE, ABUSE, AND MURDER ALONG THE LINES WITH MOLESTATION AND BDSM, SORRY:(**

* * *

Why did he look at her like that? What was so special about the midnight-haired woman that made _her_ Sasuke so intrigued?! She watched as the woman talked his ears off about their son who was staying the night at his for the weekend.

She knew he had a son and knew Sasuke loved him just by how he looked at his splitting image, but could never put two and two together to how he has a son at such a young age. Every time she'd ask too many questions it'll either be an awkward silence or him just plain on ignoring her. They were a couple… right?! That meant communicate!

It's been two months since she decided to stay in Konoha for Sasuke. It was a decent relationship, she supposed. The sex was good, the communication was eh (she did most of the talking), and the alone time was good because it almost always led to sex.

She frowned, realizing that wasn't going to be happening with his son over for the weekend. She glanced over at Soseki, noticing how the six-year-old frowned as he looked back and forth towards his parents. She would've stood right next to Sasuke, but went to the kitchen. She hated it, but knew this was family matters…

"His bedtime is around 8:30 now, but on the weekends I give him an extra ten minutes. He brushes his teeth around 8:20 though, always." Hinata explained, frowning as she looked deep into Sasuke's dark yet enchanting eyes.

She's been missing him around her place, trying her best to cope with him leaving her yet again. She wanted him to leave yeah, but… She feels as though she jinxed herself, that's all. Not to mention Soseki, he cried for nearly three weeks but stopped once Sasuke had a "man to man" talk with him, whatever that meant.

It wasn't awkward, but at the same time, it was. He had a girlfriend now, a new place, and seemed completely over her… "S-Soseki is allergic to-"

"Tomatoes." He finished her sentence with a frown, causing her to hesitantly nod. "Hinata, you're being _'cute'_ overprotective…" he breathed, noticing their sons' frown as she too frowned and looked down at him then back at his redhead girlfriend who went into the kitchen.

The woman still gave her a bad vibe, especially since she never once tried talking to her and observed everything from afar. She trusted Sasuke but knew she'd never trust his new girlfriend.

Naruto didn't even trust her, once they left he was extremely tensed and concerned. It scared Hinata, making her feel left out by something Naruto knew or thought he knew and he still hasn't discussed anything with her about the redhead… but that was going to change today, hopefully…

"I'm sorry, I just…" She bit her lower lip, looking away from her ex. "Please keep Soseki safe... He's been… well, U-P-S-E-T lately." She explained, looking down with a small smile as their son struggled to figure out what she spelled.

"U-P- UP, S-E-T- S-eh-t? Upse-" He stopped himself once he felt a hand on his head so looked up, seeing his dad smirk down at him and frowned. "Father…" He spoke, noticing how his mother carried his bags towards the couch.

"If anything happens, don't be afraid to call me. And-" She too stopped herself once Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder and fought back a frown, keeping his face as stoic as ever.

"I'll call you later." He reassured, looking towards the kitchen as Karin came out with snacks. "And don't worry about her, she isn't s-t-a-y-i-n-g h-e-r-e." He reassured silently to her, making sure only she could hear with an exception for Soseki. Hinata fought back a small smile and nodded, kneeling down to kiss her son's forehead.

"I love you, Soseki. Listen to your father, and don't give him such a hard time, okay?" She smiled, lowering her head so he could kiss her forehead and ruffled his hair.

"Okay mommy, and I love you too." He smiled, nervously playing with his fingers as he's never spent the night anywhere. "I-I'll also t-try not to upset f-father." He promised, frowning once she ruffled his hair once more.

"I'll pick you up after school on Monday, okay?" She mentioned, getting a nod out of her son and stood to her feet. She exchanged a small smile with her ex and hesitantly took her leave, already missing her son.

"That was a long goodbye, I got snacks." Karin mentioned, placing a plate of snacks on Sasuke's coffee table. Soseki hesitantly looked at his father for approval and as soon as Sasuke nodded, rushed towards the plate of snacks.

"Hn." He replied, taking his sons things to his bedroom. Sasuke didn't want Soseki to be around once he told Karin she couldn't stay over, knowing she'd cause a scene no matter when or where.

This relationship was strictly business, in his eyes at least. Itachi's hunch kept leading them back to Karin, feeling as though she knew more than what she was letting on about this Orochimaru guy. He'd get her to talk about everything except for Orochimaru, it was honestly annoying.

He knew it was something serious too because he caught her mixing her lies with other lies she's told him and Itachi, just making herself seem more guilty. He wanted her no where near his son, let alone his family in general… But business was business, and this business was his brothers' ticket to answers.

"Soseki, your bedroom is the one next to the hall close-" He froze, nearly twitching as Karin fixed his son's messy hair. What the hell was she doing? She wasn't supposed to touch his son, let alone be that close to him in general! "Karin, what the… heck are you doing?" He asked, crossing his arms as he fully came inside the living room.

"Fixing his hair, it was messy." She spoke in a matter of fact tone, causing Sasuke to scoff. "Say, Soseki. Do you wanna go to the park?" She asked the six-year-old, noticing how he turned to look at his father for approval.

Sasuke nearly frowned, but held it back and nodded. Walking towards the door to get his car keys as Soseki nodded at the redhead that his mommy and whiskers didn't like, he just knew they didn't like her.

"We'll go to the park, only for a little." Sasuke said, seeing the rare smile on his sons face as he ran to grab his hand. Soseki seemed depressed, not lively, nor happy, just… depressed. It saddened Sasuke because he knew why, and it was because of him and Hinata.

Soseki hated the fact that Sasuke moved out, throwing one of the biggest fits Sasuke and Hinata have ever seen. He went from "I hate you and I hate this" to "It's all your fault and all his fault" to breaking down in tears. He cried for weeks, but Sasuke had a talk with him… He thought that talk was going to do wonders for the 6-year-old too, but he guessed it just made him bottle his emotions up.

"Do you like sweets, Soseki?" Karin asked as she placed her shoes on. Soseki nodded, squeezing his father's big hand as she smiled and took his other hand. He didn't know how he felt about her holding his hand, but if his father was okay with it…

"Well, we can't really get ice cream in this weather…" Sasuke breathed, noticing little snowflakes. "I don't think it's a good idea to-" He paused once he saw Soseki's frown again. _'Dammit… is that all he_ knows _how to do now?'_ He sighed to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Lemme get a coat, Karin… come too." He requested and she accepted, leaving Soseki in the living room.

He watched as they walked into the bedroom and frowned, missing his mommy. He wanted to stay home with her, but whiskers practically insisted on him spending the night here. He kept saying something about adult time, which Soseki didn't understand.

He plopped back down on the couch and grabbed another snack. It was just cheese and crackers, something his grandma Kushina would make whenever he and his mommy would visit. He fiddled with his coat zipper, feeling extremely hot but didn't feel like taking it off. If he took it off, his father would come back in the living room and he'd have to put it back on… He was too tired to do that.

He jumped, hearing his father raise his voice at he's guessing the redhead. His voice seemed… scary. Soseki turned his body around to look at his fathers' bedroom door and frowned, noticing how he heard two adult voices yelling… "Fath-" He stopped himself, remembering how the same thing happened to Whiskers and his mommy, it was adult business… that's what Whiskers said at least.

* * *

"We've been dating for two months now and you still won't let me be around him!? Sasuke, I don't know-"

"I'll let you be around him once you decide to tell the truth." He spoke, sliding into his coat as she scoffed.

"Says the one who doesn't even tell me his favorite fucking color! I bet his mother knows!" She hissed, causing him to nearly roll his eyes until she stopped him from putting his other arm in. "Why can't you trust me like I trust you? Are you seriously that emotionally damaged that-"

"Emotionally damaged? Tsk, like you could talk." He said, yanking his jacket out of her grip only for her to grab his arm. "If you don't let go of me-"

"What? You'd hit me?" She asked, frowning once he furrowed his eyebrows. "That's what I thought, you can't seriously expect me to open up to you when you won't even tell me your middle name-"

"I don't have a middle name, happy?" He said, yanking his arm away from her that nearly made her lose her balance. Did he feel bad? No. She was weird, she was secretive, and she definitely wasn't about to spend the whole day with him and his son! "You're staying here-"

"I am not your child, Sasuke! You cannot tell me what to do!-"

"You're. Staying. Here-" He spoke over her voice, causing her to practically growl as she blocked the door with her body.

"What do you want to know?" She asked, closing her eyes as he gave her one of the deadliest glares she's ever seen. "I answer, I come." She rushed out, feeling some sort of fear once he lowly laughed.

"You're a child, honestly-"

"Not when you want to please yourself, come on! Just tell me what you want, because-"

"You're afraid I'm going to leave you, huh?" He asked, crossing his arms once she opened one eye. _'Abandonment issues?'_

"What!? Of course not! Why- No, I'm not. I wouldn't care if you walked out this door right now." She lied, causing him to scoff with a roll to his eyes.

"Good, move out the way then-"

"No!" She yelled at him, nearly causing him to laugh but he stopped himself. _'Yep, abandonment issues..'_ He thought, giving her a small smirk that caused her to blush.

"I'm not leaving you _'yet'_ , so just stay here. I'm just going to take Soseki to the park and maybe my parents' house." He lied, knowing damn well he was about to take them directly to Itachi's house. It was snowing and he didn't want Soseki to get sick, especially under his supervision.

She was emotionally damaged, had abandonment issues, and to top it all off, had abusive/victim issues. He was positive there was way more to her than those three things, but he had to tell the information he had now than later.

She looked down at the ground and slowly lowered her arms. "Fine… but maybe… I don't know, later… We can have a little fun?" She asked, looking him deep in the eyes with a small blush on her cheeks. He frowned at that but saw it as a good thing. "A little alcohol and maybe-"

"I'll think about it, I have to go." He said, pecking her cheek as he made his way out of his bedroom. She spun around until she landed on his bed and smiled up at the ceiling.

"I'm so luckyyyy." She sang to herself, hearing the front door open and close. "Now… what is he hiding…" She whispered to herself, rolling off his bed and smiled, crawling her way towards his end table. _'Locked? Hmm, not for long.'_ She got up and walked out the room, positive she had a bobby pin in her purse somewhere.

* * *

Sasuke watched as Soseki buckled himself in and felt his heartache. He wanted another child so badly, but he wanted another one with Hinata. He loved her, missed her, needed her, but of course… Naruto had her.

He tried listening to Itachi's words, but he feared Naruto wouldn't respect their friendship. No matter what, he couldn't block out the betrayal and every time he thought of Hinata he saw her pregnant with Naruto's child instead of his and it pissed him off.

That was like a nightmare to him, having Soseki have a step-sibling by the idiot… it brought chills to his spine. _'A blond as Soseki's brother or sister…'_ Okay, that's it, he needed to stop these thoughts before he got himself sick.

"Father, why were you yelling at redhead? Your voice sounded really… scary." Soseki admitted, shyly looking away from his daddy once he turned around to look at him. He didn't want to ask, but he had to. He didn't trust the redhead, and neither did his daddy… He could just feel it.

"…" He truly didn't have anything to say to that, especially since he was too young to know what was happening. It also kinda hurt him in a way that he scared his son with his voice, but he didn't show that.

Soseki noticed the silence, so decided to answer for him. "Is it an adults business? Whiskers did the same thing with mommy and when I asked, he said it was an adults business." He explained, causing Sasuke to twitch. What he was basically saying was "whiskers" yelled at Hinata, but when?

"Whisk- Naruto yelled at your mother?" Sasuke asked, trying his best to hold back the edge in his voice. His son nodded, looking out the window as they passed the park which made him frown.

"Father, we passed the park." Soseki whined, causing Sasuke to frown. Why the hell was Naruto yelling at Hinata? Did he think since he moved out he could treat her any way he wanted to?! Because over Sasuke's dead body! "Daddy?" Soseki called out, snapping him out of his anger immediately. He hasn't been calling him daddy for a while now, so of course.

"Hmm?" He asked, looking at his son in the rearview mirror.

"W-We passed the park?" Soseki repeated, causing Sasuke to give him a small smile.

"I wanna pick up your uncle first, then park." He explained, causing his son to nod. "Soseki?" He called, getting his son to meet his eyes. "Continue calling me that… Daddy that is, you're still so young." He requested, getting Soseki to give him that rare smile again.

"Okay, daddy." He said with the biggest smile, warming Sasuke's heart.

* * *

She wanted coffee. It was early afternoon and she had a few things planned for the day. 1, help Naruto. 2, convince Naruto. 3, visit his parents with him. 4, date night (hopefully).

He was moving in with her, officially. Yeah, four months she thought was a bit too early, but she loved him. She felt love for him, not as strong as when they were teenagers, but it was strong enough.

Her first love would always be Sasuke of course, but that was no more. He was with Karin and she was with Naruto and they were… happy. _'Extremely happy.'_ She thought as she waited in line for her coffee. Caramel macchiato. She wasn't one to drink coffee, but eh… busy day-

"Hinata?" Some voice called from behind her, making her turn around rather fast. _'Oh no…'_

"Ren!" She smiled, awkwardly allowing him to pull her into a hug. It's been a while, a while she was perfectly fine with having.

"How've you been!? You've obviously gotten prettier." He complimented, rubbing her arm up and down as she accepted his compliment with ease. _'Very touchy.'_ She thought, taking his hands in hers so he'd stop caressing her.

"I've been okay, really okay." She said with a small blush, causing him to nod furiously. "And you?" She asked, looking around the coffee shop for Sakura.

He weakly laughed, raising his hand back up to her shoulder with a short sigh. "Horrible, Sakura and I broke up." He mumbled, causing Hinata to gasp.

"How come? You guys seemed very happy." She asked, genuinely sad that they broke up. The only times she's seen them together was when he ditched her on their date and when they came for Soseki's birthday. They seemed happy, but she did notice the glances Sakura kept making at Sasuke when he was with Soseki or Karin.

"Eh, something about stupidity and some guy. I wasn't really paying much attention until she left me." He sighed, rubbing her shoulder with his thumb. "I thought it was real, but… That guy she was talking about seemed to be the love of her life or something." He explained, causing Hinata to furrow her eyebrows with a small nod to tell him to continue. "His hair was dreamy, his face was to die for, and his voice was something I could never copy. He sounds like a Ken doll; impossible." He weakly joked, widening his eyes when their copies got called at the same time. "Guess this is a date now, huh?" He teased, causing her to tense up.

* * *

"Dammit, Dammit, Dammit!" He hissed, looking in every single family book he's ever had but couldn't find one picture of her!

That redhead, Karin. He knew her, knew her very well. That was his cousin, a distant cousin due to serious issues, but still his cousin. _'Did she recognize me?'_ He shook his head at that, of course she didn't. If she did then she would've said it, that was the way of the Uzumaki.

"Psh, Uzumaki…" He practically growled, throwing another family book of his to the ground. He was too young to remember what all happened with Karin, but he knew it wasn't good.

He remembers vividly when his mother turned down the child services whenever they tried dropping Karin off at his childhood home, and he didn't understand why until he saw the pain and brokenness in not only Karin's eyes but his mothers.

He'd always ask about her, but his mother would always ignore his questions until he finally stopped. No more though, she was with Sasuke, his best friend, and he needed to know her dirt so she didn't bury Sasuke deep in whatever her shit was.

His plan was to visit his family with Hinata, knowing his mother would always hold in her outburst in front of Hinata because she was such a shy and loving woman. It was the best opportunity to gain whatever information on his parents, and if that didn't work they'd spend the night. If they were to spend the night he could probably look in his parents family albums… _'Yeah… That's smart.'_

He flipped through another family album and noticed a ripped picture. _'Must've had Karin…'_ He studied the picture and noticed some weird looking man in the background. _'What the hell is up with that mans eyes, purple definitely doesn't suit him.'_ He thought and turned the page, not even realizing that man was the key to all of his answers…

* * *

"RAWR!" Soseki roared, stomping along the park with his new friends frantically running away from him. Itachi watched intensely at his nephew and couldn't help but to smile, wishing he and Izumi could start a family of their own one day.

"Little brother…" Itachi said suddenly, causing Sasuke to turn his focus on him instead of Soseki. "I think I'm going to ask Izumi to marry me." He nonchalantly spoke, causing Sasuke's eyes to practically pop out of his sockets. "After we find out what the man wants with me and if this new group is threatening or not, I want her to become my wife…" He looked at Sasuke and smiled, "And your sister."

"Itachi… I don't know what to say, honestly." Sasuke spoke, genuinely struck with shock and happiness that the struggle to even form that short sentence was hard enough. Itachi shook his head and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, chuckling a bit.

"Don't say anything except for yes." He said, causing Sasuke to raise his eyebrow in confusion. "I want you to be my best man." He requested, causing Sasuke's head to pretty much explode.

"I-Itachi-" He bit his tongue, showing the grimace on his face as he realized he just stuttered. _'What am I? Sixteen?'_ He glared gently at his brother who began laughing at him, noticing the stutter as well. "Oh shut up, what about Shisui?" He asked, silencing his brother immediately.

"He doesn't do weddings, but I know he'd want to help with some of the responsibilities a best man has to handle." He said, looking up at the sky as he contemplated the odds. "I want you to be the official best man, but he can be the best man as well during the arrangements with you. It'll make things less stressful. The day of the wedding though, that's all you." He explained, causing Sasuke to nod.

"So… Karin will be my date?" He asked, knowing for a fact Itachi would rather die than allow such a woman come to his and Izumi's special day.

"That's if you're falling for her, little brother?" He asked, causing Sasuke to roll his eyes. "I'd rather you bring Hinata, hows that going by the way?" He asked, looking at Sasuke's face once his lips curved into a small frown.

"That's not going anywhere." He said truthfully, causing Itachi to sigh. He looked at his son and remembered what he said in the car, something about Naruto moving in. "The loser is moving in with her officially, which is good." _'I guess…'_

"How long have they been together?" The eldest Uchiha asked, causing his brother to roll his eyes.

"Four months and supposedly he loves her. Tsk, it took me a year in a half to tell her I loved her, and a week after that for her to tell me she loved me too." Sasuke grumbled, causing Itachi to study him with a nod for him to continue his tiny rant. "We were teenagers, yes. But I know Hinata doesn't move this fast with anything, he's just a stupid rebound."

Itachi laughed, causing Sasuke to glare at him. "Foolish little brother, even I know Hinata doesn't do rebounds. She's just confused and lost."

"Yeah, hopefully her confusion doesn't get her stuck in an abusive relationship." Sasuke mumbled, causing Itachi to widen his eyes a bit. Naruto abusive? He couldn't even hurt a fly. "Soseki mentioned something about the loser yelling at her, hinting how it was scary and when he asked what happened he said it was an adults business." Sasuke explained, noticing the uncharacteristic shock from his brother.

"Everyone argues from time to time-"

"Naruto yelling at Hinata? What could they possibly be arguing about to get him that heated to the point he'd yell at Hinata?" Sasuke asked, smirking at his brother's emotionless face that hinted he had no comeback. "She seemed… wary on letting Soseki stay the night at mine, but I kept thinking it was maybe because of Karin."

"Where is Karin by the way? I'm sure you didn't leave her in your place alone?" Itachi asked, looking deep into Sasuke's eyes until he sheepishly looked away. "Foolish." He sighed, shaking his head as Sasuke glared at him.

"I needed to discuss some findings with you and if I brought her along she'd be nosey!" Sasuke defended himself, frowning once Itachi continued to shake his head.

"I've found findings of my own, and what you've done is extremely reckless." Itachi scolded, causing Sasuke to scoff. "Her background is completely wiped out of the system of everything. The only thing a human must know is her name and birthday." Itachi began, causing Sasuke to nod. "Every website and dark website her name is simply Karin, but Shisui found this one website that wasn't fully wiped from the face of the earth… It was her name, birthday, and place of birth along with her parents' names."

"Okay so? What did those things say about her?" Sasuke asked, causing his brother to sigh. He watched as Itachi looked around to see if they were completely alone, hell. He even had the audacity to look under the bench they were sitting on to see if someone was spying on them this entire time and when he found nothing, continued.

"Her full name is Karin Uzumaki…" Itachi said, causing Sasuke's eyes to widen once more. "Shisui dug deeper for her mothers' information, Mariko Uzumaki, and found out she was first cousins with Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki's mother… meaning-"

"She's cousins with Naruto." Sasuke mumbled, looking at honestly nothing as this all processed in his mind. Itachi nodded, looking back at Soseki once he pretended to slay his friend with his hand as what he's guessing a sword. "What else is there…" Sasuke suddenly asked, but Itachi kept his eyes on his nephew.

"Nothing except for her husband, Zosui Goto. He died suddenly along with Mariko, leaving Karin an orphan. It was said on the website they lived in Kusa, which isn't far from here…" Itachi said, causing Sasuke to sigh. "Izumi says she wants to visit there… and I do too. Do you think you can bring this up with Karin?" He asked, causing Sasuke to scoff once more.

"You want me to bring her dead parents up?" He asked in disbelief, rolling his eyes once Itachi nodded. "Heartless." He breathed, getting a rare glare out of his brother.

"I _want_ you to find out how her parents died and how she got linked with Orochimaru." Itachi sternly said, looking deep into his brothers' eyes as he continued. "I also want you to find out why Naruto didn't care to mention why Karin was his cousin during the party because he could probably know more or have more details than we have now-"

"No, adding Naruto to this would be like adding Hinata and I-"

"Little brother, answer honestly. Are you starting to gain feelings for this little redhead?" Itachi asked randomly, causing Sasuke to look away. "Do keep in mind I know whenever you lie to me-"

"I'm not gaining feelings for her, I just don't like leading her on." He answered truthfully, looking at his son as he recalled the "scary" voice he had with Karin. "We argued earlier and she showed signs of abandonment issues, it makes sense now that I know her parents died. Not to mention signs of abusive and emotional issues." He spoke lowly, causing Itachi to hesitantly nod.

"Abusive?" He asked, getting a curt nod from his brother. "Explain." He requested while crossing his arms and Sasuke sighed.

"She grabbed my arm and I said to "let go or" and before I could finish my sentence she said "or what? You'd hit me" which obviously I wouldn't-"

"How's your sex life with her?" Itachi asked, causing Sasuke to blush a dark shade of red as he was thrown completely off guard.

"Wha-What?" He asked, looking away immediately as Itachi began laughing. "Shut up.." He grumbled, trying to tame his blush as Itachi's laughter grew quieter once he noticed the kids were looking at him with confusion. "That's none of your business." He said, stressfully running his fingers through his hair as he found a garbage can quite interesting beside some bench with a few mothers on it.

"How is she during it mostly, does she tend to like it rough or gentle?" Itachi asked, causing Sasuke's blush to return. He didn't want to discuss this with his brother, no matter how close they were. His sex was his business.

"…" He noticed the circles within the garbage can, noting that whoever made the garbage can put effort and time into it-

"Sasuke, trust me when I say I'm not interested in such a conversation either but this could possibly help with more information on her parents." Itachi explained, causing Sasuke to growl as he turned his attention back towards his brother. "How is she during sex?"

"Loud, annoyingly loud." He said, knowing for a fact that wasn't what Itachi wanted to know so smirked. "She likes roughness, and…" _'Ugh!'_ "Being... tied." He answered truthfully, forcing his eye contact with his brother even though he yelled at himself to break their eye contact.

"She's into BDSM?" Itachi asked, getting a hesitant nod out of his younger brother which brought a sly smirk to his lips. "So… what are you? Submissive or dominance?" He teased his younger brother, dodging a punch as he laughed a little.

"You already know which one I am, jackass!" He hissed, causing Itachi's laughter to intensify. "So… what does that mean? She's into BDSM? What does that have to do with her parents?"

"Well… usually the one who's submissive has a background that caused them to be into this. What's your guys' safe word?" He asked, causing Sasuke to sigh.

"None. Of. Your. Business." He said, looking away once more as his blush intensified. "But I can agree, she likes it when I don't stop when she says to… which is weird." He said, causing Itachi to stop his laughter. He would've laughed, but something clicked in his mind.

"Was she… raped?" He asked, causing Sasuke's eyes to widen as he met his eyes back with his brothers. "Or maybe molested?..." He questioned himself, unknowingly causing Sasuke's heart to pound.

Her raped? He wouldn't have guessed such things. He honestly thought she was just freaky in bed, not that… until he looked at the signs. _'She doesn't like when I caress her body like Hinata did, she likes when I smack her breast and roughly glide my hands down her sides… she doesn't like when I nibble her neck and collarbones like Hinata, she wants me to bite them hard… she doesn't like it gently like Hinata… nor does she hold back cuss words… she-'_

"I don't know." He spoke suddenly, knowing how some women who like that can just simply be into rough sex. Itachi sighed, not knowing what else could make someone like BDSM. He knew what Itachi wanted him to do, and that was get the information they needed despite his feelings of guilt, but could you blame him?

"Find out, I need to know these things tomorrow. Izumi and I are leaving around this time tomorrow to visit Kusa, you and Shisui are welcome to join." He offered, causing Sasuke to shake his head.

"I have Soseki till Monday, and tonight I have a miniature date with Karin… she wanted us to get drunk and most likely have sex, but I'll skip the drinks and go straight to the questions." _'Good thing she offered to be truthful.'_ He thought, smirking once Soseki dodged a snowball.

"Little brother, I know it's difficult to deceive her, but keep in mind she's deceiving us. She knows that Naruto's her cousin but didn't tell you. She probably thinks you know something about her, which now you do, that she tried keeping from everyone." Itachi mentioned, causing Sasuke to freeze. He had a point, like always.

"Everything's locked in my place anyway, she won't find out anything." He spoke confidently, causing Itachi to sigh. "What?" He asked with a small frown, hating how his brother had so little trust in him.

"If she does find out?" He asked, uncrossing his arms as Soseki got hit in the face with a snowball. He and Sasuke's eyes widened in worry as the six-year-old didn't get up… until...

"I am fine! Do you think you could kill me that easily? LET THE HEAVENS GIVE ME POWER! ROARRRR!" He roared, causing Sasuke to smirk and Itachi to sheepishly smirk. _'Well… at least he has an imagination.'_ Itachi thought.

"If she somehow manages to get my shit unlocked, she won't find anything except for the lease to my place and baby pictures. I don't have nothing important in my dressers as I carry everything I need in my wallet or car." He explained, causing Itachi to nod. "There's a safe in my closet, but that has my guns."

"Are they licensed?" Itachi asked, getting a small nod out of his brother. "She's untrustworthy… keep that in mind." Itachi warned, getting another small nod from Sasuke.

"So is Naruto, especially since he didn't tell me this." He said, causing Itachi to shake his head. "Yeah, Yeah… I'm not going to ask him, but still. He could've told me." He mumbled, getting another stern look from his brother.

"I don't want Hinata involved in this either, but Naruto knows something we don't. If you don't want to ask him, find out yourself. Stay for dinner, or stay the night at their place and snoop." Itachi requested causing Sasuke to frown with a shake to his head.

"I can't do that to Hinata-"

"This man kidnapped Izumi, don't think for a second he won't kidnap Hinata. Karin knows something we don't, and so does Naruto. If Naruto is moving in with Hinata, that could put her in danger… learn the information before it's too late, especially now since we have an advantage." Itachi warned, causing Sasuke to nod his head.

He was right, this involved Hinata. She had no idea what was happening, and something in his core told him neither did Naruto, but he would protect them. He needed information, that's why he was with Karin in the first place, for information.

* * *

"Dammit!" Karin hissed, throwing the baby pictures of her boyfriend and his brother back in his end tables. She's been looking for something good for what seemed like an hour now and found nothing.

She looked around his bedroom and noticed how a car has been sat outside his place for a while now too. At first, she ignored it thinking it was just a neighbor, but she then noticed how someone was inside the car.

"What the hell?" She mumbled to herself, hesitantly looking out the window sneakily to see if she knew who was the person inside the black BMW.

They were definitely looking inside his place, she noted as she saw the binoculars. _'White hair…'_ She thought, fixing her glasses as though that would've helped her see better. _'Or is it grey?'_ She questioned her finding, widening her eyes once whoever met eyes with her and sped off.

She felt in the pit of her stomach fear, something she hasn't felt in a long time. She rearranged Sasuke's room once she shook the fear off and noticed after about twenty minutes how the car was back. _'Fuck…'_ She opened the windows widely and flipped whoever off, fighting her fear down just to see if this person was a threat or not, which they were.

They rolled their window down and flashed their gun as they waved back, causing her heart to practically stop until they stopped and her cell phone rang.

She turned around and noticed how her phone vibrated on Sasuke's dresser and gulped. She turned back towards the man or men in the car and noticed how he gave her a thumbs up, motioning for her to answer the phone which she hesitantly did.

"Who are you?" She ordered, failing as she tried to hold in her fear but only caused whoever to laugh at her.

 _"Your worst nightmare, Karin Uzumaki."_ The man said over the phone, causing her to tense up. _"Walk towards the window, I want to see your face as I tell you what I want."_ He ordered, causing her to shakily comply.

"M-My boyfriend will be home any minute and when he gets here, y-you'll wish you hadn't called!-"

 _"Oh and I don't want that, do I?"_ The man contradicted, causing her to frown and him to smile. _"Such a beautiful frown, but I'm not here to compliment you. My brother, he's not really one to snitch, but I am."_ He said, causing her eyes to furrow.

"Your brother? WHO ARE YOU?!-"

 _"Someone that could easily kill you, but I won't. If I did that I'd have too many people wanting my head. That's right, I know your connections."_ He said within his laugh, causing whoever was driving to laugh with him. _'That laugh sounds familiar…'_

"Listen, whoever you want me to help, I will-"

 _"If I needed a doctor, I'd go to an actual one, not some wannabe."_ He said, causing her to frown once more. _"Now, where is Orochimaru?"_ He asked, causing her to nearly cry.

"I don't know!-"

 _"Don't bullshit me, Uzumaki! I have a man at the park ready to shoot that pretty head of your boyfriends!"_ He threatened her, causing her to gasp. _"Orochimaru has something of mine, and I'm not afraid to get a little blood on my hands for it!"_ He hissed, smirking once she wiped a tear away.

"He's in hiding, but I don't know where! Don't hurt Sasuke!" She cried, gripping her phone tightly as the man laughed.

 _"Who's after him?!"_ He asked, causing her to jump over how angry he sounded. _"If you don't answer, I'll also throw in the little boy he's with-"_

"Some Criminals! I-I don't know them exactly, but Lord Orochimaru pissed them off! H-He sent me away and that's all I know! I swear to you, I SWEAR!-" The line dropped and the car sped off, causing her eyes to widen. "Sasuke…" She mumbled, dialing his number only for it to go straight to voicemail. "Sasuke…" she called once more, voicemail. "SASUKE!-"

 _"What?"_ He asked, picking the phone up just as she was about to have a panic attack. _"We're coming home now, so you don't need to yell in my damn ear."_ He hissed, making a distant voice laugh at him but she ignored that for now.

"I just had a very bad encounter, please come home." She cried, hearing nothing but silence on his end. "Sasuke?" She croaked, hearing shuffling so she rolled her eyes. "Heavens, fuck! Sasuke! Are you even fucking listening?!" She yelled at him.

* * *

He put her on speaker as he handed the phone to Itachi and picked up a sleepy Soseki. _"I just had a very bad encounter, please come home."_ She cried, causing him to roll his eyes as Soseki wrapped his arms around his neck. _"Sasuke?"_ She croaked, causing Itachi to look at the phone as they walked towards Sasuke's car. _"Heavens, fuck! Sasuke! Are you even fucking listening?!"_ She yelled at him, causing Itachi to smirk and Sasuke's left eye to twitch.

"And who do you think you're talking to?" He asked, causing her to go silent on the other end. Soseki's grip around Sasuke's neck tightened once he saw two white-haired men walking rather quickly towards them.

"Daddy…" He spoke gently, but his voice was outspoken by a furious yet scared Karin.

 _"My fucking boyfriend, learn how to be one!-"_

"Tsk, you need to learn your place." He grumbled to himself, but she heard it perfectly. Soseki furrowed his eyebrows as he noticed a black thing in one of the man's front pants, he didn't get a good feeling about this.

"Daddy.." He spoke once more, but again Karin…

 _"I know my place! And it's_ by _your damn side, but of_ course _I am "untrustworthy" to be around your son! If you just allowed me to come with, maybe I wouldn't have gotten threatened!"_ She yelled at him, causing Itachi to tilt his head as Sasuke scoffed, becoming filled with annoyance and anger.

"Maybe you didn't come with because you're also annoying?" He offered to her, causing her to practically growl. "I took him to the park, but if I knew you were going to be a child today I would've brought you along-"

 _"Fuck you, Sasuke!"_ She hissed, causing him to roll his eyes. _"Obviously, if I wanted_ comfort _it wasn't going to be from you!"_ She cried, causing Itachi to nudge Sasuke so he frowned.

"What happened, Karin?" He asked, hearing a small sigh escape her lips until-

"DADDY!" Soseki yelled, gaining both his father and uncles attention as the taller white-haired man pulled out his gun to flash playfully at the curious six-year-old. "Th-That man has a gun!" He cried in his father's neck, causing Itachi to quickly hang up from a scared Karin all over again who was screaming she was too late.

* * *

She laughed with him, genuinely happy they bumped into each other at the coffee shop. He had another coffee as she had a tea with a snack this time, catching up on life with each other that didn't involve relationships.

He was a nice man, yeah dense as hell, but extremely nice. "How was birth at such a young age?" He asked her, nibbling his brownie as she tilted her head in thought.

"Painful yet amazing, it was all worth it in the end." Hinata spoke with a small smile gracing her lips. She finally told him that Soseki was her son, which was sadly difficult. He went to Soseki's birthday but thought he was her nephew or something. It was truly difficult explaining to him about her teen pregnancy.

"How did your parents take it? If my old man found out I got someone pregnant at sixteen, he'd kill me." He joked, causing her to slightly frown with a tiny fake laugh. Yeah, she thought her father was going to kill Sasuke, which is why they still haven't talked and why she won't let Sasuke anywhere near her family.

If he found out her father not only slapped her but thrown her out… She honestly didn't know what would happen. Her father and Sasuke never got along, but this could seriously lead to a fight that she didn't know if she could stop.

"He kicked me out, but Sasuke's parents took me in. They supported me and Soseki until recently he came back-"

"Wait Sasuke?" He asked, causing her to tense up as his voice went from playful Ren to serious within seconds. "You shacked up with Ken doll?" He asked, pushing his brownie away once she hesitantly nodded. "Dude, he's literally a criminal." He said, causing her to frown.

"Sasuke has left and done god knows what, but he isn't a criminal-"

"Really? What's up with you women defending him? He literally killed a man and ran away with other criminals in a car." He judged, causing Hinata to furrow her eyebrows.

"Sasuke was framed, he could never kill someone-"

"Well, he did, unless a ghost slaughtered that man?" Ren said, crossing his arms as she did the same. She was becoming… upset. He didn't know the full story let alone Sasuke to begin with, so what gave him a right to talk?

"Ren, Sasuke isn't a killer. If he was a killer or a criminal he'd be in prison, but he isn't. He was framed, and I do not appreciate you bad talking the father of my child-"

"I don't appreciate you defending him! He's the son of the chief of the police, of course his ass won't be thrown in jail, he's a lucky rich kid-"

"Sasuke isn't some lucky rich kid, he's just innocent-"

"Psh, whatever. I should've known you were like the others." He sighed, getting up from his seat as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"The... others?" She asked, slowly standing up as he inched closer towards her face.

"Yeah, the _whores_ that only want two things. Dick and money-"

 **SPLASH!**

"H-How dare you!?" She asked, genuinely shocked that she not only heard such rudeness but also that she threw her tea in his face.

"How dare I? You're the one that got knocked up at 16 and thrown out because of the man! I remember at school how everyone turned against you, you went from the gifted and smart Hinata Hyuga to your basic whore who doesn't know the meaning of condoms! It's to prevent spawns from such an evil person-" she threw his coffee in his face this time, causing him to laugh as everyone in the coffee shop eyed them with nothing but shock.

"You don't have any right-"

"I have every right! Do you even know who Kabuto was?! Of course not, because you're so blinded by dick that that's all you care about-"

"That isn't true-"

"Really? I ended our date without you getting some so you stole Sakura's and now look at you, getting laid and moving him in. Not to mention he's the best friend of such an asshole, I swear you're such a whore! To be honest, I was kinda shocked when you turned down this little date, you had me thinking you were into threesomes, especially ones where the men have to fight over you!" He yelled at her, causing her to feel sadness as his words hit home.

"Sakura told me a bit, a lot actually. How you're dragging Sasuke along by his dick just like Naruto until you get tired of them, wow. Can you even call yourself a woman? Because I bet you were wishing I would be that easy to get into bed too huh?" He asked, going to grip her cheeks until the manager came out and gripped his wrist.

"That's enough!" The man yelled, looking Ren deep in the eyes as Ren looked deep into Hinata's burning ones.

"You want to be a slut so bad? Meet me at my car. Since you have no idea how a true man can fuck-" Hinata flinched when the manager nearly broke Ren's arm and forced him towards the door. "You know my number, Hinata! And I know yours!" Was the last thing he said before getting thrown out of the coffee shop.

She stood there, frozen. What just happened? She didn't know… they were having such a good time and she genuinely thought they could become great friends, but of course…

"Um… Hinata?" The manager called, breaking her out of her thoughts as he approached her. "You can wait in here, especially if he's going to wait for you by his car." He offered, frowning once she shook her head.

She wanted to be alone, not around people that were most likely judging her by his words. She wasn't a slut, she wasn't a whore, she was just…

"Hey, don't-" The man tried saying before she grabbed her keys from the table and ran out. "Cry…" He mumbled to himself, noticing how she ran past the asshole he just threw out and into what he guessed her own car.

* * *

He was putting away the last of his family pictures until he finally found one that he guessed he overlooked. _'That's Karin and her mother…'_ He thought, tracing his fingers along the picture until the front door flew open and Hinata came running inside.

"H-Hinata?!" He exclaimed as he jumped up, frowning once she threw herself into his arms. "Hinata-"

"I-I'm such an h-horrible person! I-I just know I am!" She cried out on his chest, causing him to rub her back reassuringly. "I-I thought… I-I thought h-he was my friend!" She cried, holding on tightly to his torso as he frowned.

"Hinata, what happened? What's gotten you so upset?" He asked her, lifting her head to look her deep in the eyes until he saw the sadness in them. _'Whoever done this is going to pay…'_ "Did Sasuke do something to you? I knew I should've came-"

"N-No, R-Ren…" She said, looking at the front door as the snow came inside but she didn't care.

"What did Ren do?" He asked, snapping her back to reality as she was dazed by the snow. It snowed the day she lost her virginity and he brought back feelings of shame, disgust, and sadness all at once that she honestly didn't know what to do with herself anymore.

"H-He called me s-such rude names after I-I defended Sasuke." She weakly explained, biting her lower lip hard as her stutters just got worse by the second. "H-He was badmouthing S-Sasuke and you, th-then had the audacity to off-offer me sexual in-intercourse." She explained, causing Naruto to growl as he tightened his grip on her shoulders unknowingly.

"He offered you what?!" He asked, noticing her frown so instantly tried calming himself. "What did you do afterward?" He asked, knowing for a fact she would never cheat on him or anyone! If she did that would ruin his plans for later…

"Th-The manager kicked him out af-after he said how I-I wanted to…" She looked away from his piercing eyes, feeling as a tear streamed down her cheek as she forced herself to explain WITHOUT her godforsaken stutters. "Be a slut." She said, causing Naruto to scoff.

"That bastard, I always knew he was a bastard! But now, I can officially call him a bastard and have the stuff to back me up!" He said, causing her to frown deeper. "Hinata, you are definitely not a slut. A slut would've taken him up on his offer single or not, and you aren't close to that, you're like an angel that fell from the sky and blesses people, he didn't need your blessings."

"Am I a whor-whore for getting preg-pregnant at sixteen?" She weakly asked, causing him to frown as he practically yanked her back into his grip.

"Of course not Hinata! You're definitely not a whore, you are an angel! You are my queen, Soseki's queen!" He said, causing her to give him a small smile as she returned the hug. "I love you, alright? Who gives a fuck what that bastard has to say about you because it isn't true! I know the true you, along with everyone who cares about you! He doesn't know you let alone care about you so fuck him, not literally." He reassured, causing her to gently giggle within their hug.

"I-I don't think I was thinking about l-literally sleeping with him, Naruto." She told him, causing him to sheepishly laugh until she looked up at him. "I-I'll only sleep with you, my king." She said with a small blush gracing her cheeks.

"Hinata the naughty angel, Hmm… I could get used to that." He spoke, causing her to blush darker. He chuckled a little until a chill went down his spine. "Lemme close the front door, I'm freezing my balls off." He mumbled, breaking their hug as he jogged towards the front door and she giggled.

"You have such a potty mouth, what if Soseki heard you say that?" She asked him, looking at him as he shrugged his shoulders up and sighed, looking at the pile of pictures on the ground until she spotted it. _'Who are they?'_ She bent down and picked the picture up, noticing how the one with the glasses looked extremely familiar. "Hey, Naruto… Who are these-"

"Put that down! I mean, ya know, those are very important." He said, practically yanking the picture out of Hinata's hand as she frowned. He folded the picture and tucked it into his pants pocket, officially making Hinata curious.

"Are we keeping secrets now?" She asked, looking at the little mess on the ground with nothing but pictures. "Naru, I've been very patient but I need to know what is wrong with you and Karin? Ever since she came to the party you've-"

"Hinata, you're going to bring this up again? Nothing is wrong with us, she just looked like someone I thought I knew." He lied, looking away from her as he _sucked_ at lying, _especially_ to her.

"She looked at you the same way then. Please, let's not start this-"

"Then trust me." He snapped, looking deep into her eyes as she was taken aback. "Give me the same amount of trust you give Sasuke for once, Hina. Trust me, trust that I know what I'm doing and that I can handle this on my own." He said, causing her to frown.

"Naruto, I do trust you-"

"Show it then. I'm not upset with you, and I am keeping something from you, but if you needed to know then you would've known by now, but you don't." He said, showing the same evasiveness Sasuke showed her when she wanted to know where he's been all these years.

"Naruto-"

"Hinata, please. Just drop it… I'm about to go get my coat, my parents are still waiting for us." He said as he began walking towards their bedroom, leaving Hinata completely speechless.

She was sick of being left in the dark! If he didn't want to tell her anything, fine. If Sasuke didn't want to tell her anything, fine. She'd just ask the people they trusted more than her to tell her what they were obviously too afraid to tell her themselves.

Obviously convincing Naruto that she could listen to his secrets wasn't going to happen as he literally walked away from the conversation, so when they went to his parents' house she'd simply ask them.

* * *

Mothers ran to get their children as the white-haired man waved his gun around playfully, causing Sasuke to twitch and Itachi to sigh. Soseki cried in Sasuke's arms as the man finally stopped and gasped, covering his mouth with the gun.

"Does he think it's real?" He asked the two men and then turned towards the mothers at the park. "Do you guys think this is real?" He asked them, pointing it towards them as they all froze and cried. He chuckled, "Heavens, why would I bring a real gun to a park?" He asked everyone, getting no response. "Here, I'll prove that it's not real- See?" He asked as he stuffed the gun into his mouth and the women screamed while covering their children's eyes.

"Soseki, don't worry-"

 **BANG!**

"Haha! See, I'm not dead! It's fake." He laughed, causing half the woman to throw random things from their diaper bags at him. "Ouch! Hey! What the hell!" He yelled, covering himself with his arms as his brother shook his head and made it towards the two men.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, causing Soseki to notice the tone of his voice. It wasn't loving and calm like usual, it was more… demanding and scary.

"Mangetsu, I'm that idiots older brother." He pointed towards Suigetsu who was now getting kicked by some of the mothers. "I told him to leave the gun in the car, but he insisted that it'll make him look cool." He explained, getting nods out of the Uchiha brothers.

"How did you know where to find us?" Itachi asked, tucking Sasuke's phone in his pocket as Karin kept calling. He wanted to ask this man a few things, but Soseki was right there and wide awake now. Sasuke though was one step in front of him and continued their walk towards his car, putting Soseki in the car with a small kiss on his forehead.

"Daddy?" He whined, gripping Sasuke's hand but he just smiled down at his son.

"Don't worry, I know these men. It was a toy gun, don't worry son." He reassured him, getting a small smile out of him and as soon as he closed the door and Soseki buckled himself in, they placed their hands on top of the window.

"I'm a member of the Seven Swordsmen, that should pretty much explain everything." Mangetsu said, looking at his younger brother once he limped over towards them. "Are you done being foolish?" He asked, crossing his arms as Suigetsu rolled his eyes.

"Long time no speak, eh Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked, causing the father to roll his own eyes. "Look, I'm not gonna act like I'm butt-hurt or anything because I'm not, but why did you invite Karin to join the wagon and not me?" He asked, causing Sasuke to scoff and Itachi to cross his arms.

"How do you know about any wagon that has to do with Karin?" Itachi asked, causing Mangetsu to smirk. Itachi didn't have a good feeling about them, but something told him that they had information that he and his team needed. He knew that the Seven Swordsmen turned Kiri into one of the deadliest countries to step foot in, a reason to why he was iffy on visiting months ago.

"Because-"

"Because as soon as you guys left her, lil-miss redhead went back home to Lord Orochimaru." Mangetsu explained, causing Sasuke to roll his eyes.

"Proof." Sasuke requested, smirking once the eldest brother pulled out an envelope from his granny pack. (He wanted to make fun, but he didn't know this man).

"That was the hideout, the main hideout. All the other hideouts she made us go to over the months was shit, but this." Suigetsu pointed at it a bit roughly. "This right here was the main shit." He explained, causing Itachi to take the picture from Sasuke as Sasuke removed his hand from the window where his son held his as he was asleep.

"You got information my team needs as we got some of yours, why don't we work together?" Mangetsu offered, smirking a bit once Sasuke looked at Soseki then at his brother. "Don't worry, leave the dirty business to us. I'm sure your son would wanna grow up with a father, where's his mother? If you don't mind me asking." He made small talk as Itachi contemplated his offer, which Sasuke allowed.

"Alive, we just aren't together." He said simply, looking at Soseki's sleeping face as he finally dropped his hand from the window.

"How old is he?" Mangetsu asked, taking the picture back from Itachi as he took out his phone. Sasuke sighed at that, knowing what was coming next.

"He's six." He said, causing Suigetsu to gasp and Mangetsu's eyes to widen. "Yeah, I know. It was a teen pregnancy." He explained before they could even ask questions, embarrassing questions at that.

"Holy shit, you've been a dad this whole time?! Did you know?-"

"Of course I didn't fucking know, if I did I wouldn't have been on the road with some criminals!" Sasuke hissed, causing Suigetsu to laugh. _'Still feisty.'_ Suigetsu thought, going to pat Sasuke's shoulder until he gave him a deadly glare that screamed, touch me and I'll kill you right here and now.

"Well, is she at least hot?" Suigetsu asked, wiggling his eyebrows as Sasuke fought back another roll to his eyes. _'If I punch him right now, his brother would probably do something which would make Itachi do something and Soseki would wake up… dammit.'_

"Calling her hot is an understatement." He breathed, looking at Itachi as he finally tucked his phone back into his pocket and cleared his throat. What Sasuke wasn't expecting though, was for Itachi to _flick_ his forehead IN FRONT OF TWO CRIMINALS! "What the hell-"

"Hinata would find that comment extremely embarrassing." Itachi defended, causing Sasuke to bite back his words as Suigetsu laughed and Mangetsu closed his eyes with a small shake of his head.

"Ah, so her name is Hinataaa." Suigetsu said, causing Sasuke to nearly choke him until Itachi caught his arm and flicked Suigetsu's nose, causing his brother to merely laugh.

"You're fast." He complimented the taller man, causing him to release the younger brothers in the group with a small shrug to his shoulders.

"I simply don't appreciate them talking of my sister in such a manner." Itachi said, causing Sasuke to scoff.

"Are we going to get their help or not?" He asked, causing Itachi to straighten his back. He still couldn't trust them, but he also knew they were being honest for the time being… Kinda.

"As soon as they tell me why the rest of the Seven Swordsmen are in hiding." Itachi said suddenly, causing Suigetsu to tense and his brother to smile. "Earlier, I noticed three cars that had people in them with no children. Two male, one female. Your brother has been constantly looking in the direction of where two of those cars were and still are parked at, so what's your gain... Mangetsu?" Itachi asked, causing Sasuke to smirk.

"You're also very observant, I like that." Mangetsu said, waving his hand in the air which made all the Seven Swordsmen with him to get out of their cars. "My brother and I had to get information out of Karin one way or another, so we threatened her… with Sasuke's life." He explained honestly, causing Itachi to narrow his eyes. "Now, we weren't going to kill him just yet. Mainly kidnap him and his son like her asshole of a father did." Mangetsu slipped, making Sasuke's ears instantly twitch with new information.

Sasuke looked at his brother and Itachi nodded, "Orochimaru is her father?" He asked, causing Mangetsu's eyes to widen and Suigetsu to frown.

"Adoptive father, someone who took her in after she brutally murdered her biological father." Suigetsu explained, causing Sasuke's eyes to widen. "Look, we don't have to join together, but we can still help each other-"

"Suigetsu-"

"No, bro. I got this." Suigetsu defended, smirking as he placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder. "Her father was extremely abusive to her and her mother, but it wasn't until he brutally raped and killed her mother that she officially snapped. What I found was she had wandered the streets for a few days until child's services took her to some family of hers who refused to let her in." He explained, causing Sasuke to nod and Mangetsu to roll his eyes.

"She's extremely fucked up man, more fucked up than Jugo. Orochimaru is a scientist that loves her, he told her to leave, not the other way around. She…-" Mangetsu pressure pointed his younger brother, knocking him out instantly. Sasuke glared at Mangetsu as Itachi stood there completely unfazed.

"My team wants information, and we'll get ours before you get the rest of your own." He insisted, causing Itachi to nod. "We can meet up tomorrow, around Sasuke's-"

"Hell no, my son will be with-"

"Your house around 12 pm, I'm not taking no for an answer." Mangetsu said as he hauled his brother on his shoulders. "Make sure she isn't there either, she was already trying to snoop in your things anyway." He said as he made his exit, leaving the Uchiha brothers in silence.

"I don't trust him, but Suigetsu…" Sasuke went to say until his cell phone rang once again. Itachi sighed as he stressfully ran his fingers through his hair and handed Sasuke the phone. "What?-"

 _"Oh my god SASUKE! Thank god that you're alive! I could've sworn you were dead! Did anyone hurt you!? Like a guy with a gun or-"_

"I'm fine, can you stop yelling in my damn ear?" He asked, nodding his head towards the car as he and Itachi finally made their leave.

* * *

Hours passed and they were all sat around the table eating, obviously leaving Hinata confused as she thought they were having a date night. She felt her phone vibrate, so instantly pulled it out only to frown. _'Irrelevant email…'_ She thought as she tucked her phone back into her bottom pocket.

"What's wrong dear?" Kushina asked her, causing her to jump slightly at the attention and then noticed how the men were also looking and sheepishly waved their worries off.

"Oh, nothing." She smiled, noticing how the Uzumaki's all tilted their head. _'Owls.'_ She suddenly thought, causing her to blush deeply as she tried her best not to burst out into laughter. "I just haven't heard from Sasuke, that's all." She explained, smiling at her boyfriends' parents as they both looked at each other then back at her.

This whole visit has been awkward, especially when she caught Naruto and his mother arguing about god knows what. She truly just wanted to leave, go on their date, and maybe get a massage? Not this, definitely not this. It was like everywhere she turned something had to hit the fan and she was honestly sick of it.

She began eating again as she thought about today, remembering how she even woke up horrible…

 ** _Mini Flashback…_**

 _"Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy!" Soseki repeatedly called as he stood at the foot of her bed. "Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy-"_

 _"Soseki, go lay down. Your moms asleep, ya know? And so am I…" Naruto sleepily explained, pulling her closer to his chest as Soseki didn't listen. He's become highly disrespectful towards Naruto recently, maybe because he never apologized for making her cry? She didn't know and was too tired to even think._

 _Soseki pulled the blankets off them, nearly completely if Naruto didn't catch the blanket in time. "Soseki, don't do that!" Naruto scolded, lifting his head to look at the six-year-old whom licked his tongue at him so he licked his back at him. "Your mommy would punish you if you-"_

 _"Mommy! MOMMY, MOMMY, MOMMY!-"_

 _"Soseki! Your mommy would punish you-"_

 _"She didn't punish you?" He asked, crossing his arms as Naruto dropped his head. 'Please… just one more hour of sleep…' She thought, covering her eyes as Naruto threw a pillow at the six-year-old whom dodged and she opened her eyes in disbelief. "My grandmama has a better throw!" Soseki teased, yanking the blanket once again but this time Naruto was keeping it firmly on his and Hinata's bodies._

 _"Do you want a timeout?" Naruto asked as the child licked his tongue at him. "Soseki, do you want a timeout? I will put you in timeout-"_

 _"I wiLL PUt yOU iN TiMe Out." He copied Naruto, causing Naruto to growl and Soseki to finally yank the cover completely off them. "Give me my mommy!" Soseki ordered as he noticed Naruto's arm wrapped around her waist._

 _"No, she's asleep!" Naruto yelled at him, causing the little boy to growl and jump on the bed. "Soseki! Let go!" Naruto ordered, causing Soseki to bite his arm. "Ouch! HINATA! Soseki just bit me!" He screamed, causing Soseki to bite down harder._

 _"It's what you get!" Soseki said, going for another attack until Hinata finally sat up and froze both of them._

 _"I just wanted one more hour, that's all." She spoke slowly, causing Soseki and Naruto to gulp. "Both of you, go sit in a corner and think about how rude you BOTH were being to each other!" She gently yelled at them, pointing towards her bedroom door as Soseki immediately listened and Naruto hesitantly complied. She laid back down in bed and closed her eyes until she heard Soseki telling Naruto how he hated him. "No talking!" She yelled, already missing Naruto's warmness but coped with burying herself with his pillows._

 ** _Flashback end…_**

Then after that they argued, he yelled, she cried, and he apologized. They've been arguing a lot recently, and she truly didn't know what to think about that. She knew all couples argued, but why were they arguing nearly every day about the same stuff?

Well, actually not the same stuff. If they weren't arguing about Karin, they were arguing about him being secretive. At first, it was because of Karin, but then he began acting more out of character and snooping in her things. (Yes she's caught him countless of times, but he tells her to trust him each time).

She honestly didn't know what to think, and she didn't know what to do. She knew he wasn't cheating, but what was he doing? He said how he wanted them to be together, so she suggested that they moved in together. He said how he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, so she told him she loved him back because she did. She didn't know about the rest of her life, especially with all this secrecy and arguments, but she'd get there. Hell, they were even talking about children and what their children would look like.

Obviously, they weren't going to have kids together yet, but down the road, they pictured a little blonde with his eyes. She smiled at the memory of that conversation, wishing they thought about what their daughter would look like and that's when she realized something… Why were they talking about children when he's been so secretive?!

She looked at Naruto as he socialized with his parents and took in a deep breath, noticing how this dinner seemed off. "I am sorry for interrupting you and Naruto's conversation earlier, it was very rude of me. I should have knocked." She apologized, remembering when she asked Naruto why he and his mother were arguing and he said it was nothing.

Telling her more lies. Why were they talking about such happy and cute things when all he did recently was lie to her? She needed answers, she needed the truth, not some fantasy of a future with him when it was going to continue being like this...

"Oh, don't apologize. It's fine, he just got a little out of hand." Kushina said, waving Hinata's mannerism away as Naruto studied his girlfriend. He frowned as he knew what she was trying to do, so changed the subject.

"Dad, do you still have that one family board game? Hinata and I want to spend the night tonight as Soseki is with Sasuke." He asked, causing Hinata to frown as she took his actions more like a punishment than anything else. She wasn't some child that needed punishing, she was a grown woman who was nearly twenty-two!

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?-"

"Hinata." Naruto mumbled, shaking his head once their eyes met. "Trust me." He mouthed, frowning once she frowned and dropped her utensils gently on their napkins.

"Does she not know?" Minato asked, making things better in Hinata's eyes but worse in Kushina and Naruto's eyes. "Naruto simply wanted-"

"TO PROPOSE!" Naruto exclaimed over his fathers' voice, causing his mother and father's jaws to practically hit the table as Hinata gasped and instantly covered her mouth. "I-I wanted to propose to you Hinata, but not here, but it's too late so…" He nervously got out of his seat and got on one knee, pulling a box out of his pullover pocket.

She knew this wasn't what they were talking about just by their reactions, but she honestly couldn't think about that right now. He was on one knee and… and proposing to her!

"Hinata Hyuga, I know for a couple of weeks now I haven't really been myself lately and I've been kinda douchey, but I swear to you it's for reasons that you'll soon find out, I promise." He began, taking her hand in his free one as she nodded and fought back tears only to epically fail. "I also promise that I love you unconditionally along with Soseki even though he's been bratty lately… that's our brat." He smiled, causing her to nod once more with a small laugh. "And I want to have many more brats with you in our future as husband and wife, that is if you accept my proposal…" He sheepishly looked away, causing her to smile widely as he took in a deep breath and looked her deep in her lavender eyes. "Hinata Hyuga, will you do me the honors of taking my last name? Of being the mother of our future children and grandmother of theirs? Hinata, will you marry me?" He asked, blinking for just a second before getting tackled to the ground.

Minato and Kushina both jumped up to see the young couple on the ground and Hinata on top of their son with nothing but a red face and tears pouring down. The older couple looked at each other with worried eyes as not only were they young, but he was keeping something rather big from her… Not to mention she still had drama of her own that neither of them wanted their baby to get into, but they didn't have a say nor a choice right now. All they could do was watch and see how everything played out.

"Yes! Naruto Uzumaki, I'd be honored!" She cried, burying her face in his chest as he chuckled and rubbed her head. She was upset, but not anymore. If he was keeping this from her, why would she continue being upset? This is what men did when they tried proposing, they were secretive! It would've made no sense for them to be out in the open about it because that would only give away the surprise, and Hinata loved surprises… like this at least.

"I need to put the ring on." He laughed, sitting up as she sat on his lap and wiped her tears away. He looked at her beautiful face and smiled, taking her shaking left hand in his as he slid the engagement ring on. Kushina gasped at the ring as Hinata cried more and threw herself into his arms after pecking his lips, he looked at his parents with a small smile. "I love you, future Hinata Uzumaki." He said gently, rubbing her back as she cried out her response which made him laugh.

"I-I love you too, my future hus-husband!" She cried out, laughing as he too laughed and completely forgot about dinner and his parents and just everything for a little. A future with a man she loved and knew wouldn't leave her? Sign her up! "Heavens, I-I love you so much!" She cried as he practically cradled her… Maybe she could love him forever.


	7. You've got some explainin' to do!

_**Another random chapter! can you tell I really wanted them to kiss? LOL! Things are getting crazy and wild, but its all worth it! We find out about Naruto and Karin's past, not to mention a new name and cliffhanger! My sister glared at me when I told myself it was the end of this chapter, but the next will be just as good I PROMISE! Maybe not that rushed, idk.**_

 _ **I just needed my babes to kiss and needed them to kiss NOW! SASUHINA STORY BTW, IF YOU DONT LIKE, EXIT NOW!**_

 _ **This chapter seems all over the place, but it'll all make sense soon with a lot more drama in the mix! This chapter has mentions of rape and murder. (Also wanna mention that we've all been kids once, and we've all been curious. It may not have happened to you, but 7yr olds get curious too((Hinting to the end of the chapter)))**_

 ** _Please, enjoy this chapter and NO; I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! BUT... ITACHI, WHERE YOU AT?_**

* * *

His eyes fluttered open as he muffled a yawn, he couldn't wake the sleeping redhead next to him right now, not when he had business to take care of. Well, I mean, yeah… he fell asleep— BUT SEX WAS SEX, AND SEX WAS TIRING!

He smirked once he saw his "girlfriend" next to him in dreamland, a place he would've rathered than being up at- _' 2 am?!'_ He thought as he fought back a sigh.

Itachi told him to confirm their findings, and that's exactly what he was about to do with maybe more findings in the mix. Yeah, he wasn't planning on getting her into bed nor was he planning on getting her drunk, but he saw it all as a plus to his plan.

He slid out of bed with ease, scanning the room for her purse as soon as his feet touched the ground. His mother always told him to be kind to women, to never ask a woman's age, and to never go into a woman's purse without permission but… this was acceptable… kinda?

He walked towards the bag and gripped it, eyeing the thing as though it held all the secrets and swiftly yet silently made his way into the bathroom with the door locked. _'Let's see..'_ He thought, opening the purse to find things he never thought could confuse him so much.

* * *

 _ **HOURS LATER…**_

* * *

"What?!" Her close friend exclaimed while practically yanking her hand in hers to study the engagement ring.

She giggled a bit and nodded, looking down at her engagement ring with her until she yanked her into a hug. She would've loved the hug if she wasn't actually struggling to breathe from how tight it was. "T-Tenten-"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm just… so happy for you, Nata." Tenten said, placing her hands on her shoulders as they looked at each other and sighed happily. "It's a big step though, he just better live up to it." She warned, plopping down on her couch as Hinata hesitantly nodded.

"N-Naruto is in this for me and Soseki-"

"Yes, but we all know how Naruto gets. I'm not trying to doubt him, but he can be… childish sometimes and all over the place. I just don't want you getting hurt in the mix." Tenten explained, frowning once Hinata nervously shifted her stance so decided to clarify. "Listen, you're my only female best friend and I don't want someone, who I do consider a friend, to hurt my best friend, because then I'd have to hurt him." She said simply, shrugging her shoulders as Hinata gasped.

"H-He isn't going to h-hurt me-"

"I know I'm not always around with my job being out of town and everything, but when I am in town Soseki tells me everything." She confronted, causing her best friends eyebrows to furrow.

"E-Everything?" Hinata asked, getting a slow nod out of her very close friend.

They've been friends ever since High school and stayed friends once Tenten graduated with Neji's class. It shocked everyone, even her, but she and Tenten got along better than any of her other female friends. It was less drama with Tenten than with Ino and Sakura, not to mention their nights in during summers watching nothing but scary movies to comedy.

Around the time Sasuke left though, Tenten left. She's always wanted to build and be free from their "shitty" town, so as soon as she turned the right age, she left. They talked nearly every day which kept Hinata strong during her struggle along with her in-laws, but it never helped fully until they hugged in person and Tenten declared to beat Sasuke no matter Hinata's protest.

Hinata bit her lower lip at that, hoping Tenten actually forgot about hurting Sasuke because she wanted them all to meet up with Soseki as Tenten surprised her by coming into town… little did she know Hinata had her engagement surprise for her.

"Where is that little brat anyway?" Tenten asked with a small laugh, causing Hinata to tense. "Because last time I was heree, he said how you and Naruto were "arguing"." She teased as Hinata's face became a tomato.

"H-He's actually visiting with his fa-father. I was th-thinking about us visiting them actually." Hinata suggested, going for her purse until Tenten gripped her wrist to stop her movements.

"Wait, Sasuke's visiting town?" Tenten asked, causing Hinata to shake her head. "Sasuke's living back in Konoha?" She asked, causing Hinata to bite her lower lip. "Holy shit, Hinata! Why didn't you tell me?" She gasped, covering her mouth as Hinata stressfully ran her fingers through her hair and plopped down on her couch. She covered her face and shook her head.

"I-I don't know!" Hinata breathed, resting her arms on her legs as Tenten leaned back on the couch. "Th-These past few months have been… very stressful… and-and I've been dealing with Sasuke and Naruto arguing for… I-I don't even know how long." She practically cried but didn't. "I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I-I just forgot and wa-wanted-"

"Hey, hey, Nata… it's okay, you don't need to cry or hyperventilate. I understand." Tenten reassured with a small smile. "And I'd love to see my godson along with his father, whenever you're ready." She said, causing Hinata's eyes to widen.

"Without violence?" She asked yet Tenten pretended not to hear. "Tenten-"

"I won't hurt him if you don't stutter." She said, crossing her arms once Hinata bit her lower lip. "It's like your stutters got worse, and I don't like it." She frowned and tucked a hair behind her best friends ear. "I'm staying for two weeks, one hit every time you stutter." She suddenly declared, sticking her hand out for Hinata to take ahold of the deal.

"I-I don't-"

Tenten smirked and shrugged once Hinata hid her face. "Listen, before I left I helped you with your stutters to the point you barely stuttered unless sad or mad, now you do it when you're happy and-"

"And nervous!" She squealed, causing Tenten to chuckle.

"Shake my hand." She continued to laugh once Hinata shook her head. "Listen, I don't like him. He's hurt you, so I hurt him, but not rough since you weirdly still protect him-"

"He-" She bit her lower lip to fight back the stutters that were like a second nature. "He's Soseki's father, of course… of course, I'll protect him." She defended, fighting back the urge to nervously play with her fingers. _'All the heavens above, I'm going to explode!'_

"Come on, Nata. You could use that excuse on anyone but me, do you still love him?" She asked, causing the woman to gasp with a small blush that answered her almost immediately. "If you do, why are you with Naruto?-"

"Be-Because I love him!" Hinata exclaimed with a smaller gasp that made Tenten shake her head. "Sorry-"

"Are you in love with him or are you still in love with Sasuke?" The brunette asked, frowning once Hinata froze at that. She wasn't trying to break the poor girl, but she knew better than anyone how serious weddings were. "Come on, let's go see that brat of ours. I miss his chubby cheeks." She sighed with a small smile that knocked Hinata out of her thoughts and back into the real world.

"Y-Yeah-"

"Three punches-"

"Tenten!"

* * *

It's been a very… weird morning. Hell, it's been a very weird week. He didn't understand most of what he found in Karin's purse, but as soon as he got to her notes and her phone… everything was answered. _'Naruto…'_ He thought as he looked in the mirror.

It was practically early afternoon and Karin just left, leaving him with ten minutes to get ready for Itachi and Shisui to arrive. They were all supposed to meet up and discuss his disturbing findings before Suigetsu and his brothers' team got here.

Hell, he still didn't know what he was going to do with Soseki. Speaking of Soseki, "Son, are you finished with your food?" He asked, getting no reply but heard the rustling of the child running to his bedroom. _'_ Hn, _probably didn't hear me..'_ He thought as he picked the comb up and Soseki ran into his bathroom. "Did you finish your food?" He asked once more, watching the child through the mirror.

"Yes- Well, kinda?" He questioned more himself than his father but noticed the look on his father's face so decided to explain. "I-I finished my pancakes and eggs, but I have a-a few sausages left." He explained as he studied his socks. _'He's gonna be_ maddd _.'_ He thought to himself as Sasuke nodded.

"You were mostly watching tv though, correct?" Sasuke asked his son whom hesitantly nodded. "That's fine, as long as you're full-"

"D-Daddy, I-I kinda made a mess." Soseki told on himself, looking away once Sasuke stopped his movements. "When I laughed… I-I kinda um… knocked my juice on the chair and-and ground-"

"When?"

"R-Right before you called me, I-I was trying to clean it up b-but I think I only made it worse!" Soseki exclaimed, frowning once his socks became blurry. Sasuke watched as his son shook and placed the comb down. "I-I'm sorry, daddy-"

"Soseki, it's okay." He reassured, getting on his knee to pull his son into a hug. "Don't cry, I don't care about it." He said, furrowing his eyebrows as the child continued to cry. _'Was that not the right words to say?'_ He bit his lower lip and rubbed his sons back. "I'll clean it up after I finish getting together." He assured his son as they released each other.

"C-Can I get ready with you?" Soseki asked with a weak smile that brought a smile to Sasuke's lips.

"Hn, okay. Get a chair so you can see your reflection." He scooted closer to the wall as Soseki sprinted off and came back with the chair he ruined. "Doesn't look that bad." He lied, but the child smiled nonetheless.

"I wanna learn how to shave! Can you teach me? T-There's this girl at school that I wanna impress…" Soseki mumbled, blushing as Sasuke arched an eyebrow. _'Six and has a crush? Psh, I ran from girls at six!'_

"A girl, eh? What's her name?" He asked as he shook the bottle of his shaving cream. He wanted to get in a quick shower, but if Soseki wanted to get ready with him, that'll have to be a bath. _'Shave, bath, get dressed.'_ He listed, being mentally prepared if not physically.

The child giggled, smiling just like him at that age. "Misaki, she's so pretty daddy…" Soseki chimed, rocking back and forth as Sasuke placed the shaving cream on his cheeks. "She has blue eyes and black hair and a cute laugh and a cute smile and—" The child sighed, looking at the mirror as Sasuke began doing his own face. "I think I'm in love." He breathed, surprisingly causing Sasuke to burst out into a small laugh, a laugh Soseki's never heard, so decided to join. "I'm serious, daddy." He giggled, watching as Sasuke looked away.

"Do you know what Love is?" He asked his son once he finally stopped his sudden outburst and the child furiously nodded. "What is it then?" He asked, twirling the razor in the water as Soseki watched and explained his version of love.

"Love is what I feel whenever I look at mommy and you and auntie and uncles, Love is what I feel whenever I eat mommy's cooking or your pancakes, Love is what I feel whenever I look at Misaki… I feel sad whenever she's sad just like I feel it whenever you're not home or mommy's sad." Soseki explained which paused Sasuke's movements. _'No stutters.._ ' "Daddy?" Soseki asked, snapping Sasuke out of his little thought.

"Uchiha men love deeply, Soseki." Sasuke began, shaving the side of his face as Soseki nodded in agreement as he watched. "I've loved your mother for quite some time now, and I don't think I'll ever stop. The same goes for your uncle Itachi who's in love with your auntie, and your grandfather who's in love with your grandmother. We love deeply, we love loyally, and we love passionately. You're still too young to fully understand that concept, but you will learn eventually." He explained, causing Soseki to frown.

"Am I deeply in love with Misaki?" He asked his father whom simply shrugged. "How do I find out?" He asked as Sasuke swirled the razor in the water.

"Well, do you want to… kiss her?" Sasuke asked, cringing himself at this conversation as his son too cringed.

"Kiss kiss her? Or like… how mommy kisses my cheek?"

"Well, your mother kisses you because she's your mother. Kiss kiss, a lovers kiss. Which you're too young to have a lover, so if kiss kiss, wait till you're older." He said, finishing up his right cheek as his son thought about that.

"I do want to kiss kiss her, but I'll wait… for how long? How does it feel? Oh! Have you and mommy kissed before? I've never seen you two kiss, is it good?" He asked, causing his father to nearly blush over how embarrassing this truly was starting to become.

"We've kissed before." He said simply, frowning once he finished shaving and turned towards his son. "Stand still." He ordered, cleaning the razor before he began and Soseki nodded. "Don't move your head either." He said, which caused the child to nod but quickly stopped.

"G-Got it." He spoke as he watched his father's phone light up. "You got a message, daddy. And you still didn't answer how it felt nor how old I have to be-"

"My first kiss was at thirteen, so let's say that age. That gives you seven more years, so don't try growing up too fast, okay?" He spoke lowly, more focused on not cutting his son's cheek than the vibrations of his phone.

"How did it feel?" He asked once more as Sasuke held his head still.

"Lovely, try not to talk. Razors are sharp and one bad stroke can cut you, you don't want that." Sasuke explained, causing the child to give him a thumbs up. "Every kiss with your mother was lovely because we loved each other. We still do, just… not like that, for her at least." He breathed, twirling the razor in the water once Soseki shook his head.

"She does love you still, j-just whiskers…" The child drifted off, balling his fist as Sasuke turned back around. "Do us Uchiha men f-fight?" He suddenly asked, causing Sasuke to raise an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Be-Because, I'm going to fight whiskers!" He declared, causing Sasuke to smirk as he held his head still to shave once more.

"Naruto is way bigger than you-"

"I'll kick him in his goods!-"

"Don't talk, you'll get cut. And, I don't think your mother would appreciate that." He defended, keeping his smirk intact as the child in front of him frowned. "I know you want your mother and me together but… we-" They both stopped their conversation as a knock on the front door erupted. "Damn, must be your uncle." He breathed, finishing the child's cheek before they both made their way towards the living room. "Coming." He called, looking back at Soseki who rubbed his soft face. "Get your clothes ready for a bath." He said as he opened the door-

"Okay- MOMMY!" He exclaimed, causing Sasuke's eyes to widen as the child sprinted into his mothers' arms. _'That was unexpected..'_ He thought as he crossed his arms and another woman popped from behind her. "Tennie!" He gasped, hugging the woman as he jumped and she picked him up with a twirl.

"Oh, my heavens! You've gotten bigger and handsomer and downright a ladykiller!" Tenten exclaimed, never releasing the child as Hinata giggled and Sasuke watched with amusement. She walked forward and hugged Sasuke, noting the smell of woods.

"Aftershave?" She asked, causing him to nod and her to bite her lower lip out of habit. "I'm sorry for um… not calling, but I… I texted-"

"It's okay, my home is your home. Who is she anyway?" He asked, crossing his arms once she nervously played with her fingers. She decided since she had to not stutter, she might as well played with her fingers… until she got used to not stuttering anymore at least.

"Tenten, my best friend when we…" She trailed off, causing him to nod. "She's in town for two weeks and well… wanted to see Soseki as soon as possible." She explained, watching as their son and her best friend caught up. "Sasuke… there's um… something I want to tell you-"

"Sasuke! Hey, you little devil." Tenten greeted, not even noticing they were having a conversation as Soseki closed the front door and Sasuke held his hand out, which she took rather strongly. "I've been meaning to talk to you about a few things, Sasuke." She said, looking him deep in the eyes as he looked back at her and Hinata.

"Why do I get the feeling it isn't nice to see me?" He asked, shaking her hand as she hardened her look.

"Because it isn't. I'm not going to bring up anything or do anything in front of Soseki, but as soon as he's out of sight." She warned, causing him to scoff.

"Whatever you have against me, drop it. The past is the past and the past is something Hinata has forgiven me for." He explained, never breaking their eye contact as she never broke their handshake. Soseki looked at his mother whom just shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair stressfully.

"I haven't forgiven you." She said, causing him to scoff once more.

"Sounds irrelevant to me."

"So let's say if something happened to Hinata and I just took Soseki, would that be irrelevant then?" She asked, tilting her head as he glared at her. "I thought not." She breathed, causing him to squeeze her hand which she copied.

"Um, daddy-"

"Soseki, go get your clothes ready for the bath." He said, never breaking his eye contact with Tenten as his son hesitantly nodded and walked towards his bedroom. "Do keep in mind I've dealt with far more threats from many bad people, but I don't think none of them wanted to get hurt so badly that they threatened me with my family-"

"Sasuke!-"

"Do keep in mind that you're the threat to your own family and I'm simply the godmother who wants my best friend and godson safe and away from you, a criminal who's only purpose is to hurt those who love you-"

"Tenten!-"

"Tsk, my purpose is to protect them-"

"Your protection is absolute nonsense, you're mostly just hiding away with lies-"

He yanked his hand away and stepped closer to her, causing her glare to waver just a bit, but she kept her ground. "Like it's any of your business-"

"It's the mother of your child's business, but again here you are, hiding. What are you, afraid? You didn't call her for six years, and you probably expected her to simply pretend nothing happened? You Uchiha men-"

"Th-That's enough!" Hinata exclaimed, placing a hand on his chest and hers, looking at the both of them as Tenten finally breathed and he frowned and looked away. "Tenten is like a-a um sister… and Sasuke, she um…-"

"It's alright." He said, closing his eyes as she sucked in a breath. He went to go take her hand off his chest, but hurt himself. "What the hell?" He mumbled as he opened his eyes only to frown deeper than he's ever frowned. "Hinata… is this…?" He asked although he knew the answer already. Tenten noticed the shocked expression on both of their faces and exited herself out of the conversation.

"I-uh- SOSEKI?! Want me to help you?" She called, making her way down the same hall she saw the child go down. Hinata went to pull her hand away, but he held it in place.

"I-I wanted to um…" She trailed off, looking away from him as he studied the engagement ring. "I-I wanted to tell you first, but Tenten surprised me and-and I knew texting it was a bad idea, not to mention c-calling! I-I just… I'm sorry-"

"Sorry for what?" He asked, dropping her hand which she wasn't prepared for. She frowned as she tried placing a hand on his cheek, but he pulled away.

"Sasuke… you… you know why I-I'm sorry, don't pretend-"

"Don't pretend to be happy for you? Fine, I won't." He scoffed, turning around to go take his bath with Soseki but stopped momentarily. "If only you knew…" He mumbled, causing her to furrow her eyebrows as he walked away.

"If only I knew what?..." She asked herself, frowning as she plopped down on his couch and played with her engagement ring, thinking back to Tenten and his confrontation a few minutes ago. He does keep secrets and only secrets from her, not Itachi or Karin or… or his mother… just her.

She wanted to know why he was truly gone for six years just like she wanted to know why Naruto was keeping secrets about Karin from her. They were both linked with the redhead and Hinata didn't like that, so what gave him a right to be upset right now about her engagement?

She didn't know if he was upset because she didn't tell him, or if he was simply upset because she was engaged to Naruto and not him. She would've been married to him by now probably on their second child if he didn't just leave her cause "decisions were made and decisions were given". It's such crap, and she knew he knew that.

Tenten has a point about him hiding from something and about him probably being afraid, but of what? Losing her? Because he's already lost her! _'Kinda...'_ She thought Because Tenten had another point. _'Am I still in love with him or am I in love with Naruto?...'_ She wondered, looking up at the ceiling as she thought about Soseki.

Tenten always was right when it came to Hinata and men, hell… she was right about Hinata being pregnant with Soseki. _'Soseki…'_ She felt extremely bad for the child, knowing he just wanted his parents to be together like his friend's parents, but it wasn't that easy.. _'Life isn't that easy..'_ Hinata thought, remembering the day Tenten told her that exact thing…

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _She flushed the toilet in Tenten's bathroom and cried, hating how she was throwing up practically nothing. It was painful, not to mention disgusting. Throwing up was always her least favorite thing to do, a reason why she'd never eat out at a seafood restaurant. 'Dammit, Kiba…' She thought as she held back her sick._

 _"Hey, Nata… are you okay in there?" Tenten asked, knocking on the bathroom door as she struggled to respond. "Nata?" She called, this time getting the sound of Hinata's sick. "What did you eat, Heavens.."_

 _"I think the food from yesterday had crab!" She coughed, flushing the toilet once more when Tenten walked into the bathroom. "Don't look, I look disgusting…" She cried, covering her face as her best friend turned the lights on._

 _"I've seen worse, but you sure it's about the seafood yesterday? You've said you've been sick like this for weeks now…" Tenten mentioned, causing Hinata to sigh as she held onto the toilet for dear life. "You've also said how you and Sasuke had sex before he left… so-"_

 _"We were safe." Hinata mentioned, twirling her fingers on the sides of the toilet before she stopped and slowly lifted her head. "We… we weren't safe." She mumbled to herself, thankful that Tenten didn't hear. "Tenten…"_

 _"Did the condom break?" She asked, causing Hinata to shake her head. "Then I guess-"_

 _"We didn't use any um… protection." Hinata admitted, placing her hands on her face as Tenten pushed herself off the wall._

 _"What?!" Tenten asked, which made Hinata repeat herself._

 _"We didn't use any p-protection!" She somewhat yelled, lifting the toilet seat to release her sick once more. Tenten watched and shook her head, pacing back and forth as Hinata continued to make unforgiven sounds._

 _"This isn't good, Hinata. Did he at least pull out when he…" She made the gesture which Hinata shook her head within the bowl as she flushed. "So he finished inside of you WITHOUT PROTECTION-"_

 _"D-Don't yell at me! W-We were caught up in the moment and when we realized we didn't have any p-protection… we just continued…" She explained, causing her best friend to scoff. "D-Don't judge us-"_

 _"Psh, like I'd ever judge you. I know what it's like to be caught up in the moment, but I'd never let the guy finish inside me." She countered, causing Hinata to cry. "Hey, I'm not judging-"_

 _"I told him how I wasn't on the pill because of fa-father. When I mentioned being on the pill he got upset because he thought Sasuke and me-"_

 _"Well, he was right, because I think you're pregnant, Hinata-"_

 _"Don't say that!" She cried, shaking her head as Tenten did the same. "Maybe it's the flu-"_

 _"I can go buy a pregnancy test?" She offered, causing Hinata to freeze. "Look, if you're pregnant or not, which I think you are, not only will I, but Sasuke will love the baby unconditionally. You say how he always talks about you two being together and having this, so what's the harm if it's earlier than you both expected? Nothing right? Not if you have me, your bestie, and Sasuke, your first true love." She reassured, rubbing Hinata's back as she hesitantly nodded. "I'll be right back then-"_

 _"I-I want to come with.." She spoke, getting to her feet as Tenten froze for a second but nodded._

 _"Let's go then, and don't throw up in my car." She laughed, causing her pale friend to nod as they linked arms and left._

* * *

 _They sat in the car for a while before finally deciding to walk inside the corner store. It was the local stop, a stop Hinata's seen their friends enter countless of times for cigarettes, beer, condoms, etc. She just never thought she'd go into this store at her age right now to get… 'A pregnancy test.'_

 _She stayed behind Tenten as she strutted inside and down the aisle with pregnancy test and condoms. Hinata could've fainted over how many condoms there were, and that thought made Tenten smile. 'So innocent.' "Nata, so… which one do you think Sasuke would've owned?" She teased, causing the woman to squeak as she covered her face._

 _"Tenten!" She shook her head as the woman laughed. "S-So inappropriate!" She lectured, uncovering her face as she gently glared at the condoms under the pregnancy test._

 _"Inappropriate, but you're wondering the same thing." She teased, causing the younger woman to blush deeper. "My guesses are on the Trojan ecstasy. It feels like there isn't a condom during sex while using it." She explained to her shy friend, causing her to nod as she traced her finger over a different box of condoms. "Fire and ice? I've never tried it." She admitted, picking a box up as Hinata did the same._

 _"Th-That's nice.." Hinata mumbled, placing the box back as Tenten laughed at her. "What?" She asked, blushing as she merely shook her head._

 _"Do you want to get it?" She asked, causing Hinata to blush deeper with a shake of her head. "It sounds sexy-"_

 _"Our sex is already s-sexy-"_

 _"Your sex life just began-"_

 _"That's not t-true-"_

 _"Really now? So you're telling me you two had sex before?" Tenten asked as she crossed her arms and Hinata looked away as she explained._

 _"We didn't, b-but we did do it more than once… We don't need any um… sexy." She explained the best she could, feeling her cheeks grow hotter as she forced more information out for the mere reason Tenten was her best friend and not some random stranger or simple friend. "N-not to mention his body." She rushed out, causing Tenten's mouth to drop as she yanked a pregnancy test and ran away with her shyness._

 _"Will this be all?" The man at the counter asked her as Tenten made her way towards the checkout._

 _"Um.." Hinata looked behind her and saw Tenten… with condoms. "Oh, heavens." She mumbled once she finally made it. "What ar-are you doing?" She asked as Tenten placed the ecstasy condoms on the counter for the man._

 _"Buying you condoms, call it a late birthday gift-"_

 _"Tenten! W-We don't need condoms-"_

 _"Am I ringing these condoms up or not?" The man asked, causing Hinata to bite her lower lip as she hesitantly nodded and he immediately rung them up._

 _The car ride back to Tenten's was silent. The first reason was the tension of the pregnancy test, but the second reason was simply that Hinata didn't want any damn condoms!_

* * *

 _"Now pee." Tenten breathed, watching as Hinata struggled to keep the stick in place. "Hold it firmly and pee, I'm sure you know how to pee-"_

 _"I-I've never peed on a stick! Nor have I peed with someone watching me…" Hinata mumbled the last part, causing Tenten to laugh a little. "I'm also sh-shaking-"_

 _"Want me to hold the stick?-"_

 _"Heavens, no!-"_

 _"Then pee on the stick, I never knew pee could be so shy-"_

 _"I-It's because you're watching me!-"_

 _"Fine, I'll look away!" She breathed, turning around as Hinata finally released herself. "Oh you ass, you were just holding it in!" She scolded, causing Hinata to simply giggle. "Pee, pee, peeee, pee-"_

 _"C-Can you not make a song about me peeing?" Hinata asked, causing Tenten to sigh with a small nod._

 _"So, if you have a girl what would you name her? After your mother right?" She asked, looking at the ceiling as Hinata thought about that. "I'm sure Mrs. Hoshiko will appreciate it…" She mumbled, getting a slow nod out of Hinata._

 _"I'm sure mother would love it, but what if-if I have a boy?" She questioned as she flushed the toilet and eyed the stick. Tenten turned around and leaned on the wall, closing her eyes. "H-How long do I stare at it?" Hinata asked, causing her best friend to laugh. "Don't l-laugh at me-"_

 _"You just have to wait, Nata." She reassured, opening an eye to watch Hinata's visibly shaking hand place the pregnancy test down. "What if you're actually pregnant? What are you going to do?" She asked, frowning once Hinata held herself close._

 _"I-I don't know… Would Sasuke truly be h-happy? Would I truly be happy? I-I know for a fact fa-father would kill Sasuke for… even getting me to kiss him in my bedroom— Heavens, he'd kill us both, probably kick me out, disown me, humiliate me, or-or hurt my baby- if I'm even carrying— Tenten, I-I don't know!"_

 _"If he kicks you out you can travel with me? I know it'll be kinda annoying with a baby and stuff, but the roads better than nowhere." Tenten offered, frowning once Hinata frowned. "If you're pregnant, Nata. I'm sure you'll be the best mother-"_

 _"I-I just barely turned seventeen though, and-and I'm scared-"_

 _"Listen, Sasuke loves you and there's no doubt in my body that says he won't love this baby… You'll be a great mother, just like he'll be a great father." Tenten said gently, rubbing Hinata's shoulder as she nervously played with her fingers._

 _"This might ruin his career choices though-"_

 _"Well, life isn't that easy but you two will be happy no matter what. The love you two hold for each other speaks volumes." She smiled, looking at the test that paled her within seconds. "Holy shit…" She breathed, causing Hinata to turn around towards the pregnancy test. "Holy shit…" She said once more, causing Hinata to surprisingly repeat her._

 _"H-Holy… shit…" Hinata mumbled, feeling tears immediately take over her. "Holy! Holy! Tenten! I-I'm pregnant!" She cried, picking the test up as she swirled around like a madman. Tenten furiously nodded as she looked at the test closer. "I-It— I-I— I-I'm going to hyperventilate-"_

 _"Don't!" Tenten weakly laughed, wiping a few tears of her own away. "Two lines means-"_

 _"I-I've read it over five times on the box, it means that-that-that-"_

 _"That you're fucking pregnant!" Tenten exclaimed, yanking her best friend into a hug as she furiously nodded and cried. "You're carrying a baby, a baby!" She cried, causing Hinata to cry harder._

 _"I know!" She cried, breaking their hug to rest her hand on her head. "I'm… freaking pregnant…" She said once more, placing a hand on her belly as she broke down once more. "I-It's so surreal!"_

 _"And I'm sure Sasuke will be just as excited and happy." Tenten said, getting a nod out of Hinata as she placed both her hands on her tummy. Tenten joined and couldn't help but to feel a bit giddy, something she's never felt unless around he-who-shall-not-be-named right now._

 _"He-He really would be happy, our first freaking baby! W-What if it's a boy? What would his name be? Sasuke Jr?" Hinata asked herself then grimaced, shaking her head at the name as Tenten laughed._

 _"What about… Sochi Uchiha?" She suggested, grimacing herself as Hinata laughed and shook her head._

 _"What about, Seechi Uchiha?" She teased, laughing harder as Tenten pushed her and pretended to gag. "If I have twins though, Seechi and Sochi would-"_

 _"Would so get bullied." She laughed, causing Hinata to pretend pout before joining in on the laughter. It was all lighthearted, all beautiful, and all friendly… something that the next day couldn't give… Not to the young mother at least._

 _ **Flashback end…**_

That whole day was something for Hinata, and sure it didn't seem like she cared back then when Tenten spoke those words, but she truly did and they truly helped. It made her hold onto her hope for Sasuke to return for as long as she did… but not as long as he needed.

"I'm a horrible person…" She mumbled to herself, jumping once Tenten plopped next to her and shook her head. "Are you okay?" She asked, noticing the sadness in her friends' eyes.

"Meh, could be better. Later on, we should get some drinks?" She asked, nudging Hinata's shoulder as she giggled with furrowed eyebrows. "I've never seen you drink." She mentioned, causing Hinata to playfully roll her eyes.

"I don't drink-"

"Bullshit, you're twenty-one, you've never drunk." She called out, causing her shy bestie to blush and look away. "You, me, Naruto, anddd Sasuke?" She suggested, causing Hinata to bite her lip.

"I-I think Sasuke's mad at me right now… but I also think I'm kinda mad at him…" She admitted, poking at her pants as Tenten tilted her head at that. "You were right… that's all I-I have to say." She explained shortly, leaning her head back as Tenten did the same.

"I said a few things though, so if you'd just…" She trailed off, causing Hinata to sigh.

"H-He acted like I-I wasn't supposed to move on… which I was… he left because " _decisions were given and decisions were made_ ", but what in the world does that mean?! Because then th-that Karin girl came into the picture and now Naruto's keeping secrets from me, e-everyone's keeping things from me and I-I can't take it anymore!" She admitted, taking in a deep breath as Tenten pulled her into her arms and they cuddled on the couch. "What do I do, Ten?" She asked, closing her eyes as she took in Tenten's earthy scent.

"Well one, you tell me everything you know about this Karin girl. And two, you tell me everything Sasuke told you about his disappearance. And finally three, we play fire with fire." She said gently, smiling down at Hinata as she looked up from her arms.

"Fire with Fire?" She asked, causing Tenten to click her tongue as she tilted her head.

"Or maybe fire with ice?" She teased, poking Hinata's side as she recalled the condoms in their youthful times.

"Oh, heavens." She giggled, shaking her head as Tenten began to laugh herself. "Okay, I'm okay with this plan." She said, sitting up as Tenten's eyes widened, definitely not expecting Hinata to be down. "B-But no hurting."

"Oh, Nata, I'm not gonna hurt anyone. We're just going to get them really drunk!" She whispered, causing her to gasp as she lifted them from the couch. "Hey, Sasuke! Nata and I will be right back! We're just buying some adult things!" She called, yanking Hinata out the apartment and towards the car within seconds.

"Oh my heavens, oh my heavens!" She giggled, allowing her to pull her as Tenten laughed like a maniac.

"Adventure timeee!" Tenten exclaimed, causing a few neighbors to give them strange looks as Hinata giggled with a nod.

"Ad-Adventure time!"

Oh did it feel good to have her best friend back in town... A town that was getting darker and darker by the second as the Hozuki brothers watched and followed, suspicious of the women who left out their acquaintances home.

* * *

He was wrapping his son in a towel once he heard Tenten shout for him and rolled his eyes, causing his son to tilt his head.

He never liked Tenten, maybe because she never liked him deep down. She tolerated him, something he only did with Hinata's friends. She supported their relationship unlike everyone else, but she thought since she supported them more than anyone, she could also call him out on more things.

He always felt like he needed to be on guard around her, and he hated that. They weren't together anymore either, but she thought she still had the audacity. _'Tsk, as if…'_ He thought as he dried behind Soseki's ears.

"Daddy, what did Tennie mean by adult things?" Soseki asked, tilting his head as Sasuke went to his other ear. "And please don't- ow- lie." He mumbled, getting a small "sorry" out of his father.

"If I knew I would tell you, but I was in here with you." He explained, taking in a deep breath as Soseki began drying his hair. He and his father did this when he was around Soseki's age, he just never imagined he'd be doing it so early in his adult life.

"Sit down, I'll dry you next." His son said, standing up to dry Sasuke's dripping hair with a towel. "What does adult things usually mean?" He asked, knowing his father wouldn't lie to him. Though he didn't know how to answer that, maybe because he didn't know exactly what they meant.

 _'Sex toys? No, of course not… why would— have they? No— what am I thinking?'_ He shook his head, getting a small glare out of his son. "Sorry…" He breathed, adjusting his posture as the child finished drying his hair the best he could. "They probably went to go buy some adult juice, something not for kids." He mumbled, frowning once that actually made more sense than sex toys.

"Why isn't it for kids?" Soseki asked as he began drying his own hair and Sasuke began getting dressed. "Mommy usually loves kid juices?" He mumbled, causing Sasuke to smirk.

"That's something you'll have to ask your mother, let's hurry up and get dressed." He said as he slid his pants on. "Soseki, isn't this your school pants?" He breathed, stressfully running his fingers through his hair as the child giggled and nodded. _'Heavens..'_ He folded the pants and shook his head. "We're not going to school, so you can't wear them. Find different pants." He requested as he slid his shirt on and texted Hinata; **"Are you two coming back?"**

"M-Mommy lets me wear them outside of school?" The child lied, looking at his clothes as Sasuke looked at him and shook his head. "She even lets me wear it to the park." He lied, hinting for the park as Sasuke sighed and texted Itachi as well; **"Where the hell is everyone?"**

"No Soseki, I say wear actual pants. Go find some new ones, now." He ordered, looking at his son as he pouted and nodded his head. "Thank you." He breathed, looking back at his phone once Hinata replied. **"Yes, Tenten just wanted to grab some alcoholic beverages."** Hinata replied, causing him to reread it a few times until she sent another text; **"She wanted us to go to a bar, but Soseki would need a babysitter and I don't trust Karin…"** She admitted, causing him to smirk.

 **"Come back, I can probably get Itachi to watch him and we can go to the bar later on tonight."** He texted, looking at Soseki who came back into the bathroom with pants. "That's much better. In those, we can probably go to another park today?" He offered, noticing the pout on his sons face immediately disappeared with a smile.

"Really?!" He asked, jumping up and down as his father nodded his head. "You're like the best daddy ever!" He exclaimed, warming the man's cold heart as he hugged his leg. "I love you, daddy. Can we get ice cream too?" He asked, causing the man to tilt his head.

"Eh, not in such cold weather." He said, causing the child to release him. _'Oh, he was being a suck up?... smart child.'_ "I love you too though." He chuckled, patting the child's head as he took his shirt and placed it on with mumbles and Hinata replied; **"Sasuke…"** He tilted his head at that, going for a reply until Itachi finally texted; **"We arrived around the time Hinata left, sorry been driving."** The eldest Uchiha apologized, causing the youngest to raise an eyebrow.

 **"If you know Hinata left, where the hell are you guys now?"** He asked, tapping his phone as he waited somewhat patiently for his brother to reply. He looked at his son who walked out the bathroom and into his bedroom, probably getting his shoes together.

 **"She's being followed. Stay home, Shisui and I have it taken care of."** Itachi said, freaking Sasuke out to his core as he ignored that text and immediately texted Hinata. **"Hinata, are you okay? Where are you?"** He texted but got no reply. "Soseki, get your shoes on!" He called, getting an okay from the child as he rushed to get his own shoes. "These damn assholes!" He hissed, causing his son to tilt his head, but he ignored it… _'Hinata…'_

* * *

They were simply driving until some men pulled in front of them and behind them, blocking them in a tiny space in part of town she didn't know. She texted Sasuke, but something about the way Tenten glared at her made her put her phone up.

"Well, well, well… You're the hottie who's an understatement, I can see that." The white-haired man whistled, causing Hinata to hold on for dear life to her seatbelt as Tenten revved the car. "Do it, I dare ya." He warned, causing Hinata to look at her and shake her head.

"Get out of the car, we aren't going to hurt you." The other white-haired man called, crossing his arms as the women hesitated. "We might if I have to repeat myself." He breathed, causing Tenten to lock the doors.

"Whatever you want, we don't have!" She yelled in the car, causing Hinata to furiously nod.

"You don't have anything, but that beaut next to you does. Give us her, and we'll be on our way-"

"Over my dead body!-"

"That can be arranged!" The man laughed, pulling out a gun that made Hinata scream and cover Tenten. "Move! We need you alive, but she's as good as dead!" He laughed, causing Hinata's grip on Tenten to tighten.

"I'll run them over." She whispered, causing Hinata to gasp. "I'll run them over and we'll get Soseki and run." She explained, causing Hinata to shake and nod. "Hold on tightly-"

 **BANG! BANG!**

"Heavens!" Hinata screamed with Tenten, slowly opening their eyes to notice the tires were shot out. Hinata closed her eyes and began praying as the men within the cars began walking towards them.

"Get the hell away from us, you creep!" Tenten shouted, jumping once the man smashed her window in and began reaching for Hinata. "LET GO OF HER!"

"Let go! Let go!" She screamed, scratching and slapping the man who fought to grasp her. "Somebody HELP US PLEASE!" She cried, kicking the man until he pointed his gun at her.

"Mangetsu!" Itachi called, causing the men to all stop in their tracks as Hinata kicked the bald-headed man in the face and rushed towards Tenten. "I believe this isn't part of the plan, correct?" He asked, waving for Shisui to get the women out the car which he did.

Tenten unlocked the car and allowed Shisui to pull them out on the drivers' side. He held them behind him as he walked them towards his car and Itachi made his way closer to the group of men.

"Oh, it is. My younger brother specializes in a few things, tapping into phone calls being one." Mangetsu explained, causing the eldest Uchiha to nod. "You and your brother tried playing us by meeting up first, Something me and my crew couldn't allow." He said, waving for his men to come towards him with their guns away.

"You'd have leverage over us and our findings if you've kidnapped the mother of my nephew, makes sense, but… She knows nothing that'll have a use for you and your crew." Itachi spoke, looking at the leader as Suigetsu shook his head.

"She might know nothing, but she's a beauty to look at." He commented, causing Itachi to simply nod. They all knew if Sasuke was there right now, he'd have the shorter mans head. "If we took her then Sasuke would spill, that's all we want." He shrugged, causing the man in front of them to blink.

"I think you underestimate my brother." Itachi said, never taking his eyes off the leader as Mangetsu tilted his head, hinting for him to explain, which he did. "My brother would take this as a threat, holding the mother of his child higher than his own life itself." He began, looking at the beat up car the two women drove in. "It angers me, but do know it angers my brother more." He said, picking up Hinata's cellphone to dust the glass off. "We'll need to discuss your guys' actions before getting back to you on working together. Maybe… try fixing your working skills?" He suggested, making his way towards the car as the Seven Swordsmen all watched.

"Suigetsu… I want you to tap into her phone along with Sasuke's and Itachi's. They're keeping things… things that can help us find her." Mangetsu breathed, storming towards his car as the rest of the crew followed and Suigetsu frowned, rushing towards his brothers' car before he could take off. _'Sorry, Sasuke… but we aren't done with her yet…'_ Suigetsu thought as he watched the black SUV speed off in front of them.

* * *

"Daddy… can I go inside if we aren't leaving yet?" Soseki asked, kicking a pebble as Sasuke shook his head and continued to pace back and forth. "Can I at least go get a snack?" He asked, causing his father to shake his head once more. "Juice?-"

"Soseki, I need to keep an eye on you-"

"Daddy, please though! I'm boreddd!" He whined, leaning against the stairs as Sasuke took in a deep breath. "I'm so bored, so bored, so boreddd!" He whined, frowning once his father stressfully ran his fingers through his hair. "I wish I brought my scooter…" He pouted, playing with his zipper as Sasuke took a seat next to him.

"You can get a snack if you want, but come back after-"

"THANK YOU, DADDY!" He chimed, running immediately into the apartment as Sasuke sighed and nodded his head. He loved that child but swears sometimes he could be annoying. _'Not as annoying as Itachi taking forever…'_ He thought, laying his head on a step as he tried calming his nerves.

No ones texted him back, nor has anyone came. He didn't know what the hell to think nor what the fuck was happening! Was Hinata in danger? Was Itachi in danger? Were he and his son in danger right now!? He didn't fucking know and it was starting to piss him off! That was until…

"Oh thank heavens…" He breathed once Itachi and Shisui pulled up and Hinata immediately ran out the car and into his arms. "Heavens, are you okay? What's with your hair? Give me your hands." He took her hands as she showed him she was alright and threw herself into another hug. "You had me so worried." He breathed, placing her head on his chest as she held him tightly.

"I-I was so scared, Sasuke! So scared and-and they had a gun! A-A gun!" She cried, causing him to rub her head as he looked at Itachi and Shisui.

"Shh, it's okay now… don't worry." He reassured, rubbing her head as she cried into his arms. "You're safe now, you're safe." He said, looking at Tenten as she got out the car with Shisui's help and Itachi made his way towards them. They looked at each other for a minute before Itachi went into the house, waiting for them to enter so they all could discuss what the hell truly happened.

"Am I though? H-He pointed his-his gun a-at me! H-He threatened to-to kill T-Ten!" She cried, holding on for dear life as she soaked his white tee. "Heav-Heavens, I-I thought it was i-it for us un-until Itachi came.." She breathed, getting a nod out of her ex. "How… how did I-Itachi know where to-to find us? Mangetsu… He-He even knew the name of the man who ordered the other to kid-kidnap me?! S-Sasuke, wha-what's going on?" She suddenly asked, causing him to sigh as he took her inside and waved for Shisui to follow with Tenten.

"Mommy? Mommy! Ar-Are you okay? Daddy! Why is mommy crying?!" He yelled at his father, crossing his arms as his mother and father both looked at each other then back at him.

"Soseki, please go play in the room. Your… your father and I need to talk." She weakly said, biting her lower lip to stop the tears as their son dropped his arms and frowned. "D-Don't give me that look…" She whispered as she ruffled his hair. "Just go p-play, I-I'll call you once we finish discussing grownup business.." She breathed, causing his eyes to widen as he repeated…

"G-Grownup business?" He repeated, causing his parents to nod. He looked at his father and frowned once he nodded once more and patted his head. "Fine…" He pouted, walking towards his bedroom as Hinata sat down next to Tenten and cried within her arms.

"Sasuke, you have explaining to do." She said, rubbing Hinata's head as the man of the hour stressfully ran his fingers through his hair. No shit he had explaining to do! If a criminal crew was after the mother of his child, he had explaining to do to a few people!

"Itachi…" Sasuke spoke, looking at his brother whom simply sighed. "What did they want?" He asked, looking at Shisui who began laughing at the obvious. He glared at the man, taking in a deep breath when Itachi began.

"Hinata. Supposedly Suigetsu tapped into our phone call last night about Karin and how we were going to discuss everything before meeting up with them, so wanted to kidnap Hinata for leverage." He explained, causing Hinata to shiver as Sasuke cursed. "As I drove back I broke all of our phones, including Tenten's." He mentioned, watching as Sasuke took his phone out and dropped it, causing Hinata to jump once he began stepping on it.

"Sasuke… please… tell me what's going on-"

"Have you heard from Naruto?" He asked, completely ignoring her beg for some knowledge. "We need to get in touch with that asshole-"

"He-He um… he's with his parents— Why?-"

"We're going camping." He sighed, causing the mother of his child and her best friend to both gasp. "Out of town, we're camping out of town." He said, causing Itachi and Shisui to laugh as he strutted toward his bedroom with Hinata fast behind his trail. "What, Hinata?-"

"D-Don't "what" me… Sasuke, w-what is happening?! W-We can't just "go camping"?!-"

"Well, we are-"

"Stop it!" She gently yelled at him, placing her hands on his shoulders as she stopped him and made him look at her. "Sasuke… what is… what is happening?" She asked, placing a hand on his cheek no matter him refusing it. "Please, look at me— Let me touch your face-"

"I don't want that ring touching me-"

"My… my ring?" She repeated, looking at her engagement ring as he took her hand off his face. "It-It's the least of our problems right now-"

"No, it's the main problem. Why are you even here?" He snapped, causing her to struggle with her words as he continued. "You're engaged to that idiot, so why not spend the day with him instead of your ex? Want to rub it in my face how you're no longer mine? Want to rub such a flashy thing in my face to remind me of my mistakes? Well, congratulations, because it's working, it's irritating my fucking soul-"

"W-Where is this coming from?-"

"Where did that damn ring come from?! Because I know it's not your fucking taste!-"

"S-Stop yelling at me!" She yelled at him, taking a step back as he chuckled and turned towards his closet. "I-I have this ring be-because I-I love him-"

"Bullshit, Hinata. You don't love him, if you did you wouldn't have came here-"

"I-I came here because Soseki-"

"You came here because of us-"

"I-I came here… be-because of Soseki-"

He swirled around and pinned her to his wall, causing her to gasp. "Is that so?" He asked, inching his face closer as he watched her lips. "Because if that was the case… why stay now?" He asked, watching as her bottom lip quivered. "You could take him, leave… but you haven't. Why? Why are you still here… with that damned ring?" He asked, looking her deep in the eyes as she struggled to get out of his grip. It wasn't hard enough to hurt her, but strong enough to keep her in place.

"Y-You're angry, scared and… and scaring me…" She breathed, closing her eyes as he inched closer to her lips but pulled away, taking in a deep breath once he released her and stressfully ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry… for-"

"I am scared, scared of losing you; losing our son!" He admitted, looking back at her as she looked at her feet. "Everyone wanted me… If not for my looks, for my attitude, and if not for my attitude, for my money, but you." He began, looking at her lips as she looked him deep in the eyes. "Naruto hated how " _every girl wanted me_ ", but the only one that didn't… I wanted. You wanted him, but he was too dense to even notice you, except for me…" He breathed, causing her eyes to waver from his eyes to his lips.

"H-How funny… I-I wanted him as you wanted me but tried playing Cupid for me and him." She weakly laughed, causing him to join with a small nod. "I ended up falling for you instead… no matter how much I knew it was a d-death wish with the fangirls." She breathed, causing him to genuinely laugh that time as she shook her head.

"Your father ruined our first kiss."

"Oh heavens, how that was so embarrassing." She giggled, causing him to nod with a small chuckle. "You left me high and dry though-"

"I had places I needed to be-"

"Yeah right." She laughed as they made their way to his bed. "You ditched me for a week after stealing my first kiss, I-I thought father scared you off for good." She breathed, getting a shake to his head in response.

"My father just didn't want me hanging out with "that Hyuga girl". That and well, the kiss was mind-blowing." He mentioned, causing her to blush and look away.

"It was… and-and my father was the same…" She admitted, touching her lips as she recalled the last time they touched lips, Soseki was conceived. _'Six years ago…'_ "Sasuke…" She breathed, turning towards him only for their lips to connect and her to fall back with him on top to follow.

He placed his hand on her chin and his other hand on the bed for support as she gripped his shirt and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss which caused them both to moan until he broke it and began kissing down her neck.

"Sasuke… we… we can't." She breathed, gulping once he continued his kisses towards her collarbone and began caressing her waist. Her eyes fluttered shut once he gently nibbled against her skin. "Sasuke-"

"Daddy? Mommy?" Soseki questioned, causing the two to freeze in their tracks as the child struggled to find the right words. "C-Closing my eyes! My eyes are closed!" He exclaimed, causing the adults in the living room to rush towards him. Sasuke got off her before they all could come, but their flushed faces could tell a million stories. "C-Can I open my eyes now?" Their son asked, getting no response as he peaked through his fingers.

"Please tell me you two weren't about to do what I think you two were about to do?" Tenten asked Hinata, causing the shy woman to look at the ground as Soseki shook his head and answered for his shy parents.

"Don't worry, Tennie. Mommy and daddy were just kissing like lovers, although I've never seen kissing with the boy on top-"

"Soseki!" Hinata exclaimed, covering her face as Sasuke looked away from their son and tried his best to fight back the redness of his cheeks. "W-We simply… we uh… we-we-"

"It's none of your business-"

"There's no need to feel embarrassed when you two are sexually frustrated… for each other-"

"Shisui!" Hinata gasped, looking back at the now laughing man then at Soseki who tried understanding what his uncle meant. "S-Sasuke and I were s-simply reminiscing-"

"Were you two also reenacting the consumption of Soseki?" Tenten asked, causing Hinata to gasp and Shisui to laugh harder. "Nata, what about Naruto?" She asked, causing her to frown and Sasuke to look at her then at the ground.

"Don't go through with it." He mumbled, causing Hinata to tense as Soseki and the others frowned, noticing the pain in his father's voice. "You obviously don't love him-"

"I-I do love him-"

"But are you in love with him, Hinata?" He asked, looking from deep into her eyes to her still reddened lips. "You can't say it because you're in love with me." He breathed, looking at her lips as she looked away and wiped a tear away.

"Y-You're making mommy sad again!" Soseki lectured, running into Hinata's arms as Sasuke looked at them and she looked at him.

"I-I… W-We can't do that again." She said gently, rubbing Soseki's back as he took in a deep breath and sighed. "Sasuke-"

"Because you're not mine, but you're my best friends. We can't do that anymore, not while you're with him… but I'll wait." He mumbled, causing her breath to hitch as he looked at everyone and sighed. "We need to leave town for a little. Shisui, go get the loser and make sure you aren't f-o-l-l-o-w-e-d. Itachi, go get Izumi. And Tenten… do whatever." He breathed, getting up to pack as the men went to get the extra people of their group and Tenten made her way towards Hinata.

"Soseki, go pack. Your mother and I have to talk." Tenten breathed, getting a small nod out of the child as Hinata began playing with her fingers. "Are you not marrying Naruto?-"

"She's not, not while we are all together." Sasuke answered before Hinata could even think about the question. "We kissed, so what? It's none of your business-"

"It's her fiancés business! You could've kissed her for the six years you've been gone, but I won't allow it to happen again as she's now engaged with a man who actually loves her and won't leave her with a baby!-"

Sasuke glared at the woman and threw a shirt into his bag. "I'll tell him I kissed her then, because I did. I'll also tell him how I still love her, as she still loves me. It's none of your business, Tenten-"

"Hinata, are you going to tell your _fiancé_ that you kissed your _ex_?" She asked, getting a small nod out of the shy woman. "Thank heavens." She breathed as Sasuke "tsked" and continued to pack. "It's a grave secret though." She whispered, lifting her pinky as Hinata frowned and locked pinkies with her. _'They still do that?'_ Sasuke thought as he folded a shirt and threw it in. _'Nerds..'_

* * *

Now when Sasuke told him to find Naruto he wasn't expecting this… at all. Hinata said how her blond fiancé wanted to hang out with his parents for the day when that indeed was a lie. Shisui entered a coffee shop with a familiar blond and redhead, but they didn't notice him.

He ordered a coffee for himself and Naruto, taking a seat next to the cousin's booth to listen in on their most likely private meeting. _'If I had my damn cellphone I could record it..'_ He pushed that thought back though, deciding to make due with his ears.

"Can we stop reminiscing now? Not that I'm not having fun, but I want to know what happened to you, ya know?" Naruto mentioned, taking a bite of his croissant as she took one of his hands. "What's happened over the years that my moms too afraid to bring up?" He asked gently, causing his cousin to bite her lower lip.

"I forgive you…" She said, causing Naruto and Shisui to raise an eyebrow. "She's trying to protect you, but I forgive you…" She said once more, frowning once he intertwined their fingers.

"What do you forgive me for? What did I do?" He asked, frowning once she squeezed his hand and took in a deep breath. "Karin, you can tell me… what did I do-"

"You don't remember?" She asked, getting a small shake to his head that made her take in a deep breath. "Your mom… she caught us and… hit you, probably too hard, or maybe you just forced yourself to forget-"

"Karin, what did I do?-"

"You raped me!" She hissed, not loud enough for other customers to hear, but loud enough for him and Shisui to hear. He nearly gave himself away by coughing on his coffee, but forcefully held a cough in. "Nearly at least…" She mumbled, frowning once Naruto released her hand.

"H-How? W-Why?-"

"My father… he'd always abuse my mama and I… whenever you came though, he wouldn't so I'd always get you to spend the night." She began explaining, taking his hand back in hers as he slowly but surely broke down. "One night… we walked in on my father… raping her and the week after… we both were curious, wanting to try "sex" when that wasn't sex… it was rape." She breathed, squeezing his hand as a tear fell down his cheek. "You weren't listening to me, no matter how much I said stop, you didn't-"

"I'm… I'm so sorry-"

"Your mom came before you could do anything major and knocked you out with… I-I don't remember, but she apologized on behalf of you and… she said how I'd never see you again." She weakly said, looking at her tea as he looked at his croissant. "She thought I wanted that… she thought I wanted you to nearly rape me! We were young idiots who thought what my father did was normal when it wasn't! We didn't know any better-"

"But does that matter? I… I nearly raped you-"

"But you didn't!" She hissed, causing Shisui to take a bigger swig of his coffee as Naruto dropped his head in his hands. "You were my protector, not my rapist. I needed you to visit, but she-she took you away from me, away from my mama!-"

"What happened to your mom?" He asked, blinking tears away as she began crying herself. "Karin-"

"He… killed her." She weakly said, causing her cousin to gasp as she fought back a major breakdown in a coffee shop. "It was a few years after your mom took you from me and… he tried raping me-"

"Heavens-"

"But my mama… she told him no and to… rape her instead, which he did but I was forced to watch." She cried, covering her mouth as he too covered his, trying his best to keep his food down as Shisui waited for her to continue. "I watched my father brutally rape her… until she simply… died." She breathed, jumping once Naruto slammed his hands on the table.

"Tell me that bastard died, tell me he was taken away for his crimes and-and-"

"I killed him." She admitted, silencing her cousin as she nodded and Shisui fought back a nod of his own, knowing this part of the story… but if she could tell about Orochimaru… "I killed him with a lamp and wandered the streets to find you, but found child's services." She grumbled, getting a hesitant nod out of her cousin. "I'm sure you would've killed your father if he raped your mom and she reached out to you before her lifeless limb fell! Don't judge me-"

"I'm not judging you, I would've… Yeah, killed him… I just wasn't expecting to hear that-"

"Well, your mom sent me away, refusing to take me in-"

"I remember that… I was so confused because I also remembered you as my cousin-"

"Well, a man who wasn't my cousin or family to begin with, took me in… he pampered me, raised me as his own, he even taught me how to protect myself some more." _'Here it is…'_

"Who is he?" Naruto asked, tilting his head as she frowned and looked away.

"Lord Orochimaru… are you close with Sasuke still? Or do you want our bond to get fixed?" She asked, causing the man in front of her to tense then laugh, which confused both her and Shisui.

"I don't think I'm close to him anymore, especially since Hinata's my fiancée— wait, aren't you two together? He's madly in love with her, you should seriously quit-"

"Don't worry about me, I know." She breathed, taking a sip of her tea as Shisui felt as though his cover was about to be found. "He's been playing me because of Lord Orochimaru and I fear that he found out things he wasn't supposed to find out." She grumbled, causing Naruto to tilt his head.

"Obviously I'm not supposed to find out either, huh?" He questioned as he looked at the ground and she smiled up at him.

"It depends on you-"

"Karin-"

"Naruto, do you know a man named Obito Uchiha?" She asked, causing her cousin to think as Shisui instantly stood from his seat and poured Naruto's coffee "accidentally" on his head.

"Ow! What the hell!? Shi? Shisu-"

"Oh, man, shit, sorry." Shisui apologized, getting a napkin from their table as Naruto frantically took some himself to dab his face. "I got up too fast, sorry, don't sue me-"

"Do I know you?" Karin asked, handing him more napkins as Naruto looked at Shisui and was about to ask himself until his glance hardened. "I think I _do_ know you?!"

"Ma'am, you see a thousand faces every day." He smirked, wrapping his arm around Naruto's shoulder although he tried fighting him until he swiftly punched him in the stomach. "Walk, let's go now." He whispered, looking back at Karin as he waved goodbye.

"Get back here!" She yelled, glaring at the men as they walked out the coffee shop and rushed out herself. "Dammit!" She yelled, jumping into her car as Shisui sped off with Naruto.

"Shisui, what the hell is your problem!?" Naruto asked, struggling to put his seatbelt on as the man ran a red light. "Are you CRAZY!?" He asked, looking out the window to notice Karin fast on their trail. "Fuck! Wait, why am I trying to get away from her— WHY ARE WE SPEEDING AWAY FROM HER?!-"

"Give me your phone, I need to call someone." He lied, taking Naruto's phone as he rolled the window down and threw it out the window.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" The blond yelled, glaring at the black-haired man as he laughed and took a sharp turn, throwing Naruto against his window. "Explain what the hell is happening now!"

"You've some explainin' to do, Lucy!" He joked, causing Naruto to frown as Karin nearly ran someone over. "Sasuke will explain, just hold on!" He yelled, making a sharp U-turn towards Sasuke's. "Let's just hope they're ready by the time we get there!" He hoped, causing Naruto to growl.

"GET WHERE!?"


End file.
